Journey to the Frontier
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: Hal is an idiot. Not only am I missing healing classes with Guardian Ganthet, but I'm also stuck in space with nothing to keep me occupied while we aren't fighting Red Lanterns. My name is Mary Cabon Jordan, Green Lantern, and I'm never prepared for anything if it's all related Hal. First Fanfic. Contains OC, try it anyway. Rated T cause i'm new to all this. Sequal Up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to fallow the episodes but with a little twist. I'm adding an OC. Warning to all those people who don't like OC stories but please just try it anyway. It's my first Fanfic. I'm going to keep it Razer/ Aya because I think they are so adorable together. **

**Name:** Mary Cabon Jordan

**Description:** 6'5; has bright brown eyes; with brown hair and wears it down as a hero and wears it in a ponytail as a civilian. Her Green Lantern suit consist of a green mask, long green flannel shirt, white under sleeve, white leggings, green boots, and a Green Belt around her waist with a green lantern symbol that go to her thigh. Her favorite civilian outfit is a pair of jeans, blue t-shirt, black long sleeve under shirt, and tennis shoes.

**Hero Profile:** Green Lantern of Earth, Sector 2814. She is also a Healer Green Lantern in Training under Ganthet since she was 11. She is dubbed one of the best fighters around Oa under Killowags instruction. On Earth her hero name is Young Lantern, partner to the Green Lantern.

**Civilian Profile:** 14 year old and lives in Coast City as the adaptive daughter of Aerialist Hal Jordan. Attends Coast City Middle School as a 7th grader. I am going to make the story take place missing her last few weeks as a 7th grader and her summer. She plays a lot of sports from basketball to lacrosse but is not very good in academics.

She likes to hang out with her friend Vivian who is almost the total opposite of her. Perky, shy, and really good in Academics. These 2 like to hang out everywhere if Mary is not called in for training.

**Back story:** Her father left her family when she was 1 so she can only remember her mother being the center of her life while living in NY. Her life spiraled down hill at age 7 when her mother died as their house caught on fire. She never really had the hard-knock-life like Annie did at the orphanage, but she became a social outcast for 3 years. One night when she was 10, the ring came to her. Since she knew so much about the Green Lantern, because he is was her favorite hero, she instantly knew she had to find the Green Lantern. But the next day, Hal Jordan came into adopt her and when they got to Coast City, he explained everything to the young 10 year old. From then on Hal had become more like a brother figure and she became happy again.

_Personality:_ She is very Hard Core making her excel in being a good fighter at a young age. But that mental toughness is her weakness when healing since it takes a calm mind to heal. The only time she ever losses her tough side is when she hears of someone's passing or when someone brings up the topic of her mother. But she tries to never lets it get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First chapter of my first fanfic Yeah! Took me 3 hours, I think. Constructive Criticism is acknowledged. And I do NOT own Green Lantern Animated Series. **

**Thanks to ****ChowHound for being my first reviewer. Yes, she is an interesting character. Thanks.**

**Anyway not to keep you guys waiting, on with the show…**

_Italics are thoughts_

** Beware My Power Part 1 of Episode 1**

Idiot….that is all I had to say…Hal is a fricking idiot. Not only am I missing healing classes with Guardian Ganthet, but I'm also stuck in space with nothing to keep me occupied while we aren't fighting Red Lanterns. I really don't care about missing school, but I really don't want to be stuck in space being cramped almost all the time in this ship. My friends are going to be asking where I am sooner or later. Speaking of friends, how am I going to call Vivian that I won't be able to go to her birthday party? Maybe I should start from the beginning.

It all started after I got to Oa after school to do the normal combat training I do with Killowag, the Bullivaxion that looks like a mix of a rhino and hippo that walks on 2 feet. According to him, even though I past the Poozer Level of his training I still had to do a little more to learn. All involving not getting hit by his hammers.

My name is Mary Cabon Jordan, Green Lantern, and I'm never prepared for anything if it's all related Hal.

"Dum Idiot Son of a-" mumbled Killowag coming into the training area

"Hey Killowag, let me guess…Hal" I said

"Yep. You remember that peace agreement the Guardians assigned Hal to do?" He asked.

"The one where he head butted that guy in the face, of course!" I exclaimed. "Everyone on Oa is talking about it"

"The Guardians are going to talk to him and I have to go," He said. "You want to come, no training for now."

_YYYEEESS!_ "Um sure, cool. Let's Go." I said excitedly. As I was about to fly to meeting area, "Does not mean we aren't training at all today," he said as he flew past me.

"Figures" I said bluntly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000page break000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When we got to the Meeting doors, we said hi to Salaak, our pink skin spider-like friend, and exchanged a few words. Then came in whom Killowag liked to call Hotshot.

"Be ever so humble, there's no place like Oa" Hal said as he flew in.

"Hal Jordan of Earth" Salaak stated while typing.

"Salaak from…some planet that escapes me at the moment." Hal said. _Of course it would,_ I thought.

"Mary, my big girl. How was school today?" Hal asked. "Nothing much" I responded. Really nothing much ever happens.

"You and I need to talk on how to make your school life more exciting." Hal said while ruffling with my brown hair. In truth, I love Hal. Not because he is my adoptive dad, but because he still acts like an older brother.

"And Killowag, hey buddy" he said while holding up a fist up for Killowag. And

as usual, he was met by a long stare. "What going on?" Hal asked

"You'll find out soon enough, Jordan." Killowag replied. "Just keep it professional, and definitely don't go looking for Mary and I to bail you out this time."

"If he can keep it professional, we'll call it a miracle." I laughed.

"Did I leave the toilet seat up or something?" Hal asked.

"Eww, no" I said as we started walking down the hall. When we got into the chamber the circle where the Guardians sit started to come down and with it, the Guardians themselves.

"Hello Mary, ready for some healing practices right after?" Ganthet asked. One word that can describe Ganthet, COOL. I'm am so glad I was chosen to become his healing apprentice. I feel bad for all the other Green Lantern Healers that were chosen to be Appa Ali Apsa's apprentice. Speaking of which, just when I was about to answer Ganthet, Mr. Appa Grouchy interrupts. "Not now Ganthet, we have problems to discuss." I rolled my eyes, _sorry_ _Mr. Grouchy_.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of Sector 2814." Appa began. "The Vise Roy of Demrack 7 claims that when we assigned you to police crucial peace negotiations you punched him in the face. Is this true?"

"Uhh…no sir I punched the Vice Roy in the stomach. Then I head butted him in the face, sir." Hal corrected.

"Ooo boy," I mumbled while face palming.

"The Vice Roy was a serious dirt bag," Hal continued "using diplomatic immunity to cover up his slave trafficking reign." _Well at least he had an excuse, right?_

"The Council should note that Hal Jordan's claims have since been proven true by Demrack's authorities." Ganthet added. Good Ol' Ganthet, I thought.

"That is not the point," Appa said, he's going to drop the bomb. "This Lantern clearly seems to revel in exceeding his…" whatever Appa said next passed my head as I was distracted by the roof opening up to ….. a falling Green Lantern Ring! Meaning only one thing, one of our own kind…was dead. The only time I ever saw death was when my mom passed away when our house caught on fire when I was 7. Even though I never saw death anymore from then on, I always get knots in my stomach and loss my outer tough shell whenever I hear the topic of death.

"Oh no" Killowag said as Hal picked up the fallen ring.

"We can argue about my conduct, later." Hal said seriously." But right now, somewhere out there, there's a dead Green Lantern." _Don't cry, Mary, don't cry,_ I kept telling myself. I felt a hand go on my shoulders and looked up to Hal giving me a reassuring look. _Leave it to Hal to pick up my spirits._

As Hal placed the ring on Salaaks computer, Killowag asked "Salaak, whose ring is this?" Salaak analyzed it and projected a profile with the picture of an alien I had never seen at Oa before. And believe me, everyone on Oa is practically my family and I grew up with them for 4 years to know each and everyone's name.

Salaak answered, "Green Lantern Mitten."

"Never seen this guy before in my life." Killowag stated

"Same here" I said.

"Salaak," Ganthet said," Display guardian space." _Guardian Geography, a lot better then US Geography that's for sure._

As Salaak started to show a huge 3D holographic image, Ganthet started explaining.

"There are 3600 sectors in Guardian space. For Millennia we have dispatched our power ring to choose a worthy protector of each sector. You are Green Lantern Corp."

"This part we know." Hal said. I felt the need to slap him to not be rude but Ganthet continued on. "Display home world of Frontier Lantern Mitten." _WHAT!_

"Frontier Lantern?" Killowag said shockingly, so he didn't know, too.

"What the heck is a Frontier Lantern?" I asked

Sayd continued to explain as Salaack pulled a bigger 3D image around Guardian Space, " This is the Guardian Frontier, the very edge of our territory." Then Ganthet continued "We have seated Lanterns there, but there are few and far between. The vast distance makes contact with a Frontier Lanterns, sporadic at best." He said with a grin.

"Then who trains them?" asked Killowag.

"You Killowag and training is all that matters, isn't it?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Just want to see if they didn't make the mistakes of putting Poozers out there." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"They receive limited instruction from their ring" Sayd answered." That is all."

"So if these light symbolizes a Green Lanterns Sector…" I started while pointing to the areas with a Green Lantern Symbol on them.

"Then what do these lights signify?" Hal finished for me while pointing to the areas with just circles.

"These are locations where operatives went offline. Those power rings are currently

in search of new host or on route back to Oa." Appa said nonchalantly.

"It means they're dead." Hal stated while glaring at Appa.

"That is…unfortunate…but accurate." Appa said.

"And you just sit there doing nothing." Hal said angrily.

"You did not even see fit to inform us of these Lantern deaths." Salaak said while turning of the 3D map.

"Yeah you can't hide this from us, we need to do something about this." I said. I was using all my strength to not knock Appa his seat.

"There is nothing to be done right now." Started Appa, "Flying at top speed you will not reach the frontier for 18 months. We are formulating a plan." _The Interceptor!_

I remember talking with Ganthet the other day after a healing practice of a prototype that the Guardians had invented. He said it was a flying machine that is the fastest transporter ever created. _If we can fly that thing to frontier space, maybe we can save the Lanterns._ But then Ganthet interrupted my thoughts.

"Appa Ali Apse, it has been an eventful session. Perhaps a period of refreshment is required. Or as our Earthlings would say a coffee break."

I know Ganthet being peacemaker man and all, but dropping a big conversation like that means that he has something up his sleeve.

After Council and Salaak left, Ganthet flew to Hal, Killowag, and me saying with a grin, "Fallow me."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000000page break0000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As we flew out of the meeting area to the lower part of the city, Hal said," Good call Ganthet, another minute in there I might have said something-"

"Incredibly stupid," Killowag cut in.

"I would say he was about to say something Hal-ish," I added

"Yeah I think we all think that ship sailed a long time ago, Jordan." Killowag finished." Hey this ain't the way to the commissary."

"Indeed." Ganthet simply said. "I thought we might enjoy taking a more scenic route." When we got to a large dome, it's roof started to open to reveal a huge ship of green and white with the middle of it's tail holding a large ball that seemed to be made out of green energy. Then it hit me. "Ganthet, is that…?" I said with a gasp.

"Why yes, of course." He replied. _The Interceptor._

"What is that?" Hal asked in astonishment. _If he keeps leaving his mouth open, his jaw will drop to the ground._

"Oh that. Nothing really" Ganthet said as if not realizing it was there and not that important. "An experimental prototype, powered by the green energy itself,"

"Holy Crud." Killowag said shockingly.

"Oh great, not you, too." I said to Killowag. "I already have enough with one nerd at home all over on nothing but planes."

"That's why you should start nerding out so you don't suffer." Hal said. "How fast…"

"Well, the Interceptor is potentially the fastest thing ever created by sentient life." said Ganthet.

"potentially?" questioned Killowag.

"This prototype is so sophisticated, that the NAB computer is an artificial intelligence."

Hal started to fly down only to be stopped by Killowag, "Uh uh, I know that look. Jordan, this isn't one of your earthier jet thingies."

"Look I'll take her up, I'll work the bugs out, we'll fly her to the frontier and we'll take care of the Lantern Killer." Said Hal.

" I doubt that will come to pass, it is much to risky. And all Guardians must be in agreement, some will doubt the very existence of this Lantern Killer."

"Besides, Hal. You're not an engineer, especially with alien tech." I added

"She's right Jordan." Killowag said with a smile but then turned to Ganthet. "But why show is this?"

"I told you my friends, we're simply taking the scenic route." He stated with a grin and started to fly off.

"Well I'll be off doing homework." I said while flying away, not until green energy wrapped around my leg. "Hey" I cried out as Killowag pulled me in.

"No, we're training." he said pulling me the training area. _Crab Cakes!_

**A/N: Like it, no like it. Review, questions, let me here from you guys.**

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, and peace out!**

5


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dang, My Young Justice and Legend of Korra Feels are going nut's, it's too much. **

**Thanks also for the new review from ****precious92 or freezeingtime92: Yeah, I got the Idea when Hal went all Daddy Hal on Aya. Gives me all the more reason to continued. **

**Keep the Review's coming. ****Disclaimer: I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Beware My Power Part 2 of Episode 1**

While we were heading for training, a thought crossed my mind, and I'm really glad it did.

"Killowag, you know Hal isn't going to just leave that ship there without testing it, right." I asked

"I know that's why we aren't going training. Pack a days worth of stuff, were going with Hal to the frontier."

"Yes! Ok give me 5 minutes."

"Battery, check. IPod, check. No signal, no need for phone. Take my homework incase we have time between hunting down Lantern Killers. Snacks, check. ."

As I went through my list, I kept on having more and more ideas of what the Lantern Killer looked like. _Maybe it's dragon looking, or maybe a Medusa like creature or… something that has a nasty grudge against Lanterns._ _Would Hal let me in though, of course he would, I'm a trained Green Lantern._

I left my quarters to meet with Killowag be the hanger were the Interceptor was. When I got there, the light post that guarded the door let me in under guest, not intruder. Killowag must have access to this area already.

"You made it just in time, Mary" Killowag said as I flew into the hanger.

"Hey Killo-woooww" I exclaimed as I flew closer to the Interceptor "it's so much cooler up close. It's so thin but the wingspan is huge. Oh oh… "

"What?" Killowag asked. "I'm turning into a Hal." I answered, "It's like a disease."

Then we heard an explosion from outside. "What was that?" I asked

"Something tells me our 3rd crew member is here." Killowag responded.

Then I saw hall sneaking in and I burst out laughing when he bumped into Killowag and fell. " We kind off figured you'd turn up here, Hotshot" Killowag said as I flew up next to him. " Just your style. You barrow the ship, rush into danger, catch the killer, save the day. Being Hero."

"You forgot get the girl, there is probably a girl somewhere in this." Hal added as he got up.

"Wow, wait 'till I tell Carol what you said, she would smack you silly." I joked

"We are not bringing the topic of Carol into this. But thanks for reminding me I have to take her to dinner after."

"You'll be lucky if we get back in time for your date."

"It's not a date."

I just love teasing him about Carol. Not only will he admit his obvious love for her, but he hit's on her both as Green Lantern and Hal Jordan.

"Don't try to stop me you guys," Hal said as Killowag came waking up to him.

"Whose trying to stop you, we're coming with you." Killowag said as he pulled out his and Hal's battery. "Forget anything."

I pulled mine out, too and said, "You know you can't do this alone, right?"

Hal gave us a smirk, "Ok. You two can tag along."

"I've been saving your butt ever since boot camp. No reason to stop know." Said Killowag.

"No reason to stop ever, " I said as I flew past them into the Interceptor. When I got in I couldn't hold my excitement. "It's so Awesome!"

"wooow" Killlowag exclaimed in a low tone as he and Hal saw what I was seeing.

"Look at that." Hal said as saw what looked like a huge version of our power battery.

"This things engine is a giant power battery." Killowag stated

As we went into what looked like a small living area, Hal said, "Wow. She's beautiful."

"She?" Killowag asked.

"She. A ship is always she." Hal answered walking into the control area.

"It's what men call inanimate mobile objects when they don't have anything else to love but that in their life." I said to Killowag.

"Har dee har har." Hal said bluntly as he sat down in front of the main control panel. "I wonder how you fly this baby?"

"Please define the term, Beautiful." Asked a robotic female voice as an eye looking sphere showed up on the Panel.

"Yikes!" I yelped. "Sorry, did I startle you?" It asked. "No, I'm good." I said while I recovering from shock.

"That must be the A. I. NAB computer." Killowag said.

"Hello, Aya, we're your new best friends. Hal, Killowag, and Mary." Hal said nicely. I'm not that dumb to no A.I is not pronounced Aya. "We wan to learn how to fly you."

"A-I does not spell Aya its I-EEE…" Killowag corrected.

"But Aya is a pretty name, a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"don't you ever stop?"

" Believe me, I wish he would but sadly he keeps hitting on every girl, even if it doesn't have a body." I said

"New designation, accepted. Aya." Aya said

"Aya," Hal started, "would you like to play a game?"

"What game?"

"This game is called Joy-ride."

"Wo-hooo" I screamed excitedly and sat down in a seat in front of the window.

"How does one play Joy-ride." Aya asked

"Well first I'll just enter these coordinates in," Hal explained while doing so, "you start flying us there, and I'll explain when we start heading out."

"Coordinates acknowledged, lift off." Aya responded and we flew out of the hanger.

"So, Hal explain to our non-human friends how to play Joy-ride," I said mockingly.

"Well…see…uh-" Hal stammered. Luckily he was interrupted by Killowag, "Companies coming." I turned to the window to see the Council and an angry Appa, banging on the window, signaling us to land.

"Oh, it's Mr. Grouchy." I said

"Initiate ultra warp, now" Hal told Aya desperately.

"Ultra warp protocols require at least 43 minutes to calculate."

"Aya, listen to me. Killowag, Mary, and I are Green Lanterns. We help people. Right now there are some other Green Lanterns in trouble at the coordinates I gave you."

"It is unsafe to by pass protocols."

"Green Lanterns risk their lives to save the lives of others. Aya please."

"I love your inspiring speech Hal but," I said pointing to the Guardians gaining on us." There is a whole stampede of little people on our tail!" There was a long pause, and then Aya started the Ultra warp. I held on to my seat as the ship rocked then speed of into the distance.

**A/N: Well, that's all for today…got to finish my online driving test. I'm KikaKatTIOI and peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I heard we have to wait till the end of summer for the next season of GLTAS. End of summer? When we go back to school? What is this?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Beware My Power Part 3 of Episode 1**

As I saw Color flash in front of me and I struggled to hold on to my seat, Aya stated, "Warning! By passing protocols has resulted in unstable ultra warp field. Disintegration, Imminent."

"Hal I'm going to kill you if we make it out alive." I screamed looking at the serious face of Hal.

"Power integrity at 7.75%." Aya announced. _Is that possible?_

"Aya, can you convert to manual control?" Hal asked desperately.

"Affirmative, however manual control in vehicle, while in ultra warp-"

"Do It!" as Hal screamed, Aya pulled a steering wheel in front of Hal who took the wheel and made a hard right. As we bumped the wall of the ultra warp, I shouted, "Maybe you should listen to the pretty girl!"

"Right now is no time to joke." Killowag screamed at me and then turned to Hal, "How is this better?"

"If I can slow us down, I might be able to punch through the ultra warp conduit without breaking her apart." Then he started doing flips and twirls while poor Killowag who was not seated started flying around the ship. Hal did one more hard right, then I saw a flash of yellow and green and then I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel the ship move anymore, I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Wow," Killowag said while getting up, "Frontier space." There were clouds of Blue and Red and twinkling stars. _If only you can see this, mom. You always had a love for color. No don't, now is not the time to think about mom._

"I wonder what the odds are of me making my dinner with Carol?" Hal asked

"A billion light years from home if that's what you're thinking." Killowag answered. "You must have really lost it for this girl."

"Uh…no" Hal said, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Not only his life, but my life as well. How am I going to get home before school tomorrow?" I asked. "I mean skipping school is a dream come true but I can't just go up to a teacher 'Sorry I missed school yesterday, I was in frontier space!'"

"Well why not?" Killowag asked confused. Before I could explain why, Aya interrupted. "Attention. I'm picking up telemetry from a nearby power ring."

"Teleme-wha?" I asked.

"Telemetry, a transmit." Killwag answered

"Why didn't she say so?"

"She's a NAB computer, what do you expect." Said Hal.

"It's a GL," Killowag said showing a map with the direction to the lantern. "And Hal however he is, he's alive."

"But not for long," Aya added, " He is in a fire-fight, and loosing."

"Buckle up people. This is now officially a rescue mission." Hal said seriously.

"Finally, we get to kick Killer butt!" I shouted.

"Oh no. You're staying here."

"But I-"

"I know you're a good fighter, but if this thing can kill lanterns, I'm not going to risk our youngest member."

"Fine! Enough drama, no use arguing with you anyway."

As we got close to the planet, Killowag say something and said, "Look the GL. And It's about to get killed by those 2 red figures."

When I saw them, I looked at Hal and asked, "Can I?"

"Go for it," He said with a smile

"YES!" and I pressed the button to shoot, aiming between the GL and the red figures. "That's what you get you mother fu-"

"Language." Hal screamed at me. As we landed Hal came to me and said, "You go help the Green Lantern, we'll take care of the 2 Reds." Just as fast as he said that, he and Killowag flew out, only to get hit by 2 red beams. _Idiots, what happen to look at your surrounding's first?_ I made my way behind different fallen structures, only hearing explosions and seeing rays of red and green. I made my way to the GL who was limping his way out of fighting distance. "Mary, Healer Green Lantern, here to help." I said him with a salute."

"Uh… Sheer…just a Green Lantern." He said weakly.

"Ok I'm going to get you out of here first."

"How are we going to get past the Red Lanterns?"

_WHAT?_ "Red Lanterns?"

Then up ahead I saw Hal and Killowag flying to us, blocking red beams coming their way.

"Easy, we're the rest of the cavalry here to recue you." Hal said to Sheer. Hal took one arm and I took the other, bring sheer behind a huge wall. Killowag jumped to the ground in front of us just as a red beam was about to hit him.

"I'm running low, you two have enough juice to fly back." Hal said to Killowag and me. He then turned and started to shoot to where the red beams were coming from.

"What? Ok, not only do I find out there is such thing as a Red Lantern, but the guy who is supposed to be my mentor forgets to charge his ring." I screamed exasperated. _My hero, _face palming.

"A big shot GL from Oa, huh. Maybe I atta be saving you." Sheer said jokingly.

"You won't believe how many times we have to save his butt even back at Oa." I added with sarcasm.

"I'll draw their fire while you get Comedian 1 back to the Interceptor so Comedian 2 can heal him." Hal said waking to the other side of the wall.

"Hey" I whined.

"Yeah I had a feeling that was coming." Said Killowag leaning next to Sheer. "What do you want written on your tomb stone?"

"Spent the rest of his long life making sure his ring was charged." Hal stated and flew off. I saw him go up and shine light on the 2 Red Lanterns, and that's when I got my first look. One red lantern had a big head, which seem to make up the rest of his body, arms and legs clad in a red suit. His face had scars going across it, his eyes full of white, and when he opened his mouth, sharp teeth showed. The other red lantern had to me what looked like a normal body dressed in black and red. But his face was pale with 2 black lines going down from his blacked rimmed eyes to the side of his face. 3 black line from his mouth to his chin. His blue eyes made him look nice but his tough domineer made him look vicious.

Killowag and I took the distraction as the cue to head to the ship. When we got there, Killowag put Sheer on the ground next to saying, "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I got some lantern killers to finish off."

"Thank you." Sheer said. And with that, the Bullivaxion flew out.

Lifting Sheer by the shoulders, "Hey Aya, can you make some sort of…" Before I could finish that question a circular bed popped out of the wall.

"Thanks." I said laying the hurt GL on the table." Medical supplies?" Next to me on the wall came a box of supplies I would need. In the box, I also saw a glimmering green necklace with gemstones. "What's this?"

"That is a Healers Thread." Aya answered. "You put it around the injured person and with green energy from a healers ring, it heals scars and many other minor injuries."

"I think it'll heal the bruises but not the soreness, sorry Sheer." I apologized as I put the necklace around his neck.

"It's alright. Your still in training."

"Yeah I could do better, but my strong personality really likes to mess with the healing." I but my hands around his waist where there were some internal injuries, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, green lantern's light." And with those words I felt the rings energy go in Sheers body healing any internal damage."

"Not bad." Sheer stated. "You seem young to be a GL though."

"I'm actually the youngest in the whole corp. The Council was actually shocked when the found out a ring chose another protector from the same sector as Hal. But Ganthet simply said it was my strong willingness that it chose me."

"Speaking of Oa, what is it like?"

"Well the ba-" before I could start explaining I heard a huge explosion from outside. Aya came down from the ceiling, " The engine of the ship has lost 3% of its energy due to Green Lantern Hal Jordan's use of it."

"Use of-" then it hit me. "That idiot could blast into pieces if he uses that much energy charge." Before I could run out to find him, the doors slid open to reveal Killowag carrying an unconscious Hal. My heart started to race "Aya pull up another medical bed." As she did, Killowag laid Hal on the bed and I instantly went up to him. _Don't you dare die on me. _Luckily I felt no injuries on him but he had a lot of energy radiating off of him. "The crack head used a lot of energy, but nothings broken and all he needs is rest. In a nutshell, he'll live." And I sat down on the floor. "Why did he do that anyway."

"He used the power to send the 2 poozer's to sky high. You did good, kid" Killowag placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"And the other mangled GL?"

"Sheer," I looked at the sleeping alien. "He'll be sore for a long time unless he get's proper medical treatment."

"You tried your best. Aya, fly us out of here." He walked to the control area, while I took my leave to my quarters and plopped down on the bed and blacked out.

What felt like only few seconds later, I woke up to Killowag at my door saying, "Guess who woke up?" And he left the room. Hal? And I ,too flew out of my room.

"Where are our friends, Ball and Chin." I heard hall say as I entered the med room

"More like tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee." I added. Hal saw me and opened his arms up for a hug. I zoomed in and nearly knocked Hal off the bed as I hugged him. "Good Job, Mary"

"Your fireworks display send them on a little trip." Killowag continued, heading to the control area. "But I got a bad feeling we'll be seeing them again soon." We fallowed him in. "But in the mean time who knows, maybe we'll be back in time with your date with Carol after all. And maybe Mary here won't have to come up with a lame excuse for missing school."

"Well Carol and school will have to wait. We're here now." Hal said looking at his glowing ring, "We fight them, we stop them, whatever it takes, how ever long it takes, we stop them."

"I got it!" I shouted, "Surprise road trip, my excuse for missing school."

"Road trip?" Killowag asked confused. _Oh boy, more explaining._

**A/N; I need reviews people. Any way, I'm KikaKatTIOI. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own GLTAS, if I did, I would have put Mary in the show in the first place.**

**Thanks to ChowHound for reviewing again: Yes, curse the Idea we have to wait to see Razer and his hotness in a new episode.**

**And also to my new Reviewer pokemonjkl: Yep you'll be seeing the next chapter soon. Though I'll be busy this week, I'll post every other day…just saying.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Beware My Power Part 1 of Episode 2**

The next day, or at least that's what it felt like since there isn't a watch in this ship, I got up and walked to the control area to find Sheer sitting by the window laughing at something Killowag must have told him. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"Just telling Sheer how I made Jordan do a spit take after I asked him what a phone was."

"And how Appa was just passing by and the spit take landed all over him."

"Yep."

"Good old' times."

"Here," Sheer said handing me the Healers Thread, "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore, thank you."

"No prob." I said wrapping the thread around my wrist like a bracelet.

Just when I was about to sit down, there was an incoming call. I pressed the button to answer and holographic images of Appa, Sayd, and Ganthet came up. "I would like to speak to the Green Lantern whose Idea was to take the Interceptor without authorization immediately" said Appa. Killowag and Sheer turned to me.

"I'll go wake him up." I said with a sigh. When I got to Hal's room, he was still asleep. _Lazy butt head_. Then an evil idea came to my head. I walked up next his bed, took a deep breath, and shouted, " WAKE UP CALL!" instantly his eyes flew open and he fell of the bed in a tangled mess with the sheets.

"Oww, jeezz girl where's the fire?" Hal asked sarcastically rubbing his head.

"The emergency is that Mr. Grouchy is on the other line to talk to you." I said

We walked back to the control, sat down in our seats, and I was prepared to hear long scolding from Appa to Hal.

"Hal Jordan of Earth soon to be former of Sector 2814." Appa said, " You are now charged treason, grand theft, and-"

"Let's post-pone my lynching until I tell you a couple of things." Hal interrupted.

"What have you found Hal Jordan?" Ganthet asked.

Hal used his ring to show a small 3D image of the 2 Reds we fought yesterday. "You see these handsome devils, there the lantern killers you said didn't exist. Call themselves Red Lanterns, ring any bells?"

"Red Lanterns? Are you sure?" Sayd asked

"He has concocted this ruse to save himself from our deserved punishment." Appa said.

"Respectfully, sir." Killowag said standing up. "I got and aching jaw that says they ain't no ruse."

"We all saw them yesterday to know that this isn't a myth." I added standing up as well.

"Their power fire some type of red energy that-" Hal started.

"They have rings?" Sayd interrupted, "Powered by what?"

"Best guess, a huge desire to mash us all into pulp."

"Killowag of Bollivax Vic and Mary Cabon of Earth, what are your recommendations?" asked Ganthet.

Killowag stopped me before I could say anything, " I saw we high tail it back to Oa, cram the Interceptor with as many GL's as she'll hold, ultra warp back and kick their red butts until they're black and blue."

"I second that." I said, " But I would have called them names like red fuse balls or crazy devils since one of them did have what looked like horns coming out of his head."

"Despite the colorful terminology, a logical course of action." Sayd concluded.

"Sensors have picked up an unmanned probe sweeping the area" Aya announced "Markings match the insignia of the recently encountered hostiles."

"Right, Red Lanterns. Aya plot intercept course, its go time." Hal said getting ready the controls.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, do not terminate this communication. We are n-" Appa said angrily.

"Sorry" Hal stopped him, "Got to take this, don't be a stranger." With that he turned of the holographic images of the 3 Guardians. When I looked out the window, I caught a glimpse of the probe. Then it turned and started flying away. "Are we-."

"Yep" Hal took the wheel and we started chasing it. When we got close Hal told Killowag, "Forget about snaring it, just blast it." The probe was fast though, maneuvering away from every shot we were giving it. Then it shot 2 red beams at us, making the ship rock.

"Warning, shield degrading." The NAVCom said. Hal kept on doing all these aerial maneuvers to avoid getting hit by flouting asteroids and red beams. As he did though, I saw Sheer grimce in pain, holding his side.

"Sheer!" I took the risk of getting up and running to his side.

Killowag must have noticed, too, cause the next thing I heard him say was, "Hal break off, stick to the plan. We go for reinforcements, then come back!"

"We can't let this thing give away our position."

"What position, we're going home! The Red Lanterns caught you and your pants down back at that rocket and you want payback?"

I looked out the window to see the probe fire 2 missiles at us. "Incoming!" but it was to late as the missiles hit the engine making the ship rock harder.

"Direct hit to port ampoules. Shields degrading to critical. Please do not let that happen again." Aya announced.

"Get ready to fire when I clear that rock." Hal told us as we were heading toward a huge asteroid.

"Hal, don't be stubborn Sheer is-" I started.

"I know, that's why I'm going to finish this now." As he said that, Hal made a huge drill outside with his ring. After we drilled our way through the rock, we flew to the top and got in front of the probe. As it stopped I heard Hal whisper, "Peek-a-boo."

And shot a missile destroying the probe.

Then we all sighed in relief. "Happy?" Killowag asked the stubborn idiot.

"That felt good." Hal answered leaning back in his seat.

"Probe like that means that the Red Lanterns are more then 2 killers with rings and a symbol. They're organized." Sheer said.

"There most be more where they came from." I concluded standing up from my spot next to him.

"Yeah." Hal sighed sitting up," Well looks like we can't hog all the fun. Let's hit HQ and loud up the boy like we planned. Aya, take us home."

"Arching ultra warp drives. Ready in 3…2…1… Impel."

"Looks like we'll be able to get home before homework stacks up like a mountain for you, Mary" Hal told me. I smiled back, sitting back to my regular seat. Just as fast as the ship started moving forward…it stopped. I got hit in the head with a control panel in front of me and fell back out of my seat, on to the floor.

"Are we there yet?" Sheer asked with slight sarcasm.

"Aya, what happened?" Killowag asked.

"Overloud due to hairline crack in the ultra warp coil, most likely caused by last missile hit by enemy probe." Said Aya. We all gave Hal a dirty look.

"For the record she said most likely, not totally likely." Hal tried to reason.

"What does that mean?" Sheer asked

" Yeah, Is there a difference?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"For a hotshot idiot like Hal, oohh yeaah." Killowag answered.

"Sorry guys, where going to be a little late to Oa. That's ok, I like to make an entrance." Hal concluded. "Aya, please estimate time for repairs."

"Calculating. Ultra warp ready in 9, 2-"

"9 minutes. No problem."

"9.21 months." There was a long pause as again we all gave him a dirty look.

"OooKkk."

"Hal…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, I got this. Can we form a construct and replace the defected part for the ride home?"

"Construct would have to be an exact copy of the ultra warp coil mechanism. And it's 56 moving parts to within a .8162 micron tolerance." Aya finished. Was that English?

"Can either of you do that?" Hal asked looking at the 3 of us.

"I make Hammers." Killowag said simply.

"If only I knew what she meant can I even answer that question." I said.

"Look maybe it's for the best," Hal said, "The Guardians won't deal with the problem like we will. We'll make those Red Lanterns pay." Turned to Sheer after giving Hal a skeptical look. I say him falling off his chair in pain.

"Uh-O." but Killowag caught him before he can hit the floor. I ran to his side, said the oath, and started easing the pain with my ability.

"Is he alright?" Hal asked

"What's it look like." I said not bothering to look at Hal.

"Just a little light headed." Sheer said reassuringly.

"He's taken a beating." Said Killowag "He needs a real doctor, no offense kid."

"None taken." I told him

"He's not making 9 hours, never mind 9 months."

"I was kinda looking forward to seeing Oa." Said Sheer sadly. I really felt bad for him and al the other frontier lanterns that never get to see how beautiful Oa is.

"Aya, scan for the nearest inhabited world, preferably one with a hospital." Hal asked the computer with a long look.

"Don't bother," Sheer said as I pulled my hands away from his sides, " I know my own sector anywhere. We're not far from my home colony."

"This might be a good place to lay low for a while to get you fixed up." Killowag suggested as Aya started the ship heading straight towards the nearby planet

**A/N: I just want to ask if you guy's like the relationship between Hal and Mary.**

**I'm off to go hiking. I'm KikaKatTIOI, Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm jumping up and down because I'm going to Disneyland in 2 day's! I don't own GLTAS. **

**precious92 or freezeingtime92: Thank you. I was just worried I was doing good or not.**

**Pokemonjkl: I'm not making it a Razer/ Mary because I made Mary like 14 year's old and I think Razer and Aya are adorable together. And I do have a chapter almost finished with Killowag and Hal going into big brother mode. **

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Beware My Power part 2 of Episode 2**

"There, land there." exclaimed Sheer as we landed be a small hut. I gently carried him out of the Interceptor to the door of the hut. I knocked.

"Yes?" a female voice asked from the other side.

"Biata, it's Sheer, with company."

"Oh Sheer why didn't you tell me. I could have…" as the door opened, a female version of Sheer appeared, looked at Sheer then to me.

"Biata this is Mary. Mary, my wife Biata." Sheer introduced us.

"Sorry to disturb you." I apologized, "But your husband got hurt on the job."

"One thing I learn about Green Lanterns is to never blame them for their job." Said Biata, jokingly. "Put him by that rock seat over there while I get the medical supplies." With that she rushed back inside and I flew Sheer to the spot on the rock.

"You should learn a thing or two of medicine from Biata. You two can have quite the conversation."

"A nurse. Hhhmm. I'll remember that."

"Remember what?" Hals voice asked from behind me.

"Sheer's wife knows a little about medicine that I can learn from." As I said that, Biata came running out with some little machine that started to scan his arm. It's not scanning, it's healing! That is one cool machine.

I walked up to Hal. "What were you 2 doing in there anyway?" I asked him.

Killowag came up from behind him answering me, "How bad the crack is on the coil. So many parts I lost count. To finish up, it's bad."

"That missile came out of nowhere." Hal whined.

"We're still going to say it's your fault , right. No matter what you say."

"Ooow-ow." I heard Sheer.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Said Biata scolding him.

"Very handy to have a doctor for a wife." Hal said.

"Medicine is something I picked up because of my husbands second job." Said Biata.

"She's actually the colonies head geologist." Sheer added, " I was an engineer that's how we met. Biata's the guineas who dreamed up using the volcanoes lava for thermal power." If only my teacher's can make it that easy for me to understand science.

"So that's your secret identity, an engineer?" Hal asked. The 2 small aliens looked at him with confused looks.

"Secret-wha?" asked Sheer.

Killowag laughed and said, "That's Hal's and Mary's hang up. Those things on their faces are mask." Then he stood up doing hand gestures and mocking us . "They wear it incase some Earthling sneaks up on them on to the Interceptor while we're in space, mind you, and goes, 'Aha, the Green Lanterns on my planet are Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon. I'm telling everyone." Then they started laughing at us.

"Ha ha. Talk to me when your planet invents paparazzi in the next 24 hour news cycle." Hal said. Again more confused looks were shot at him.

"I won't be able to understand." I told the aliens. " but they're right, Hal. We're in space no need to wear a mask." I made the mask on my face disappear showing me bright, brown eyes.

"I'll just keep mine on, thanks."

"DADDY!" a small voice came from the hut. I turned and saw the most adorable sight ever. Now I'm not the cute type. But when I see cute things like puppies and a small version of Sheer run out, I loose my tough side.

"Wait." Sheer said in a surprised tone picking the little thing up, "Who is this giant. What have you done with my daughter Amala?"

"I'm Amala," she said hugging him.

"Awwww…"I cooed and everyone looked at me. "Sorry acting on impulse."

"That's alright." Said Biata taking Amala from Sheer. "Now, now, time for hugs later. Let daddy rest."

"Bye Daddy." Amala while Biata took her back to the hut. I decided to fallow the in.

"Biata, can you show me more of those machine healing things. It looks I'm going to be stuck in space for a while, and I'm a little behind in healing training.

She laughed and motion me inside, "Sure thing, but watch your head." Right when she said that I hit my head on the ceiling of the hut. "Ooow." I sat down on the floor of the kitchen to keep from hitting myself.

"So, a healing GL," Biata stated as she put Amala on the floor next to me. "By the looks of my husbands wounds, they were almost completely healed. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I don't doubt my ability to heal. I know I can for sure but…well. Fighting is one thing, but healing is another."

"Something's blocking the will to heal." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"My mother's death." I don't know what made me say something that I've worked so hard to keep inside me to come out just like that. Before I could continue, I heard thunder from outside.

"Mommy…" I heard Amala as she hid behind me.

"It's ok sweetie." I reassured her as I picked her up.

"But it's not the rainy season." Biata said. I handed Amala to Biata and we ran out.

"Holy Shiznuts…" I said to myself. Hovering over the volcano surrounded by clouds and lightning was what looked like a peace of rock with red and gray cylinders sticking out of it. Sheer ran to Biata hugging her protectively as I ran next to Hal and Killowag on a rock ledge. "What is that?" As soon as I asked, one of the cylinders fell to the top of the volcano and started sprouting out legs for support. For a second it stood there, then a light flashed out from it and projected what I hoped was a bigger version of a smaller sized alien with a lot of red body armor. He had small horns and a long scar that went from ears to chin on his right side, making him sneer.

"This colony now enjoys the protection of the Red Lantern Corp." The alien said, " You have been liberated from the teriny of the Guardians, but their Green Lantern lackeys are here. You have 1 solar hour to bring these war criminals to us, or your planet will be vaporized." Then the projection was gone and the flouting rock disappeared in the sky.

"Enjoys the protection my foot!" I shouted.

"Those murdering red-" Hal muttered.

"We have to turn ourselves over to them." Sheer stopped him.

"Sheer no." Biata begged holding a scared Amala in her arms.

"We don't have a choice."

"These guys are murderers. They're going to blow up this rock no matter what you do." Killowag reasoned.

"We do have a choice" Hal began, "We can fight them and keep fighting, until we can't fight anymore."

"That thing is a fortress, a frontal attack would be suicide."

"Hey if you got another way, I'm all ears. But we got to take that thing out."

"The earth man is right, we must go." Sheer concluded. As we started to fly out, Hal turned to me.

"When I tell you to retreat, you do exactly just that." He said in a serious tone.

"Don't make me-" I began to yell but Biata called to us.

"Sheer wait!" We all turned to her. "I have another way." _Thank God._ We landed next to her and she kneeled drawing in the sand. "2 of you should distract the Red Lanterns while the one of you goes with Sheer into the volcanoes lava tunnels. Take one entrance not far from here and use the map I will give you that will lead you to the mouth of the volcano. Find a way in from the bottom of the machine, find the source and disable it."

"Why didn't we think off this earlier?" Asked Killowag.

"From what I learned with Carol, women think before they act." Hal said

"And you don't." I added with a grin.

"Ha ha. Ok Mary, you're with me. We'll give them a game to play while Killowag goes with sheer to disarm the bomb."

"Finally." Hal and I took off and headed straight to the bomb.

"Countdown sequence initiated. You have 5 minutes to get to safe orbital distance." said a robotic voice from the bomb.

"We got to do this fast. You ready to play a little game of tag?" asked Hal.

"You know I am, but let me guess, retreat and I do just that."

"Yep" We flew up to a gap in the bomb to find the two Red Lanterns we fought the other day and the alien that announced the planets destruction. _Thank the Lord he is not a giant._

"Knock Knock!" Hal taunted, "Anybody home?" I stuck my tongue out and laughed at them. As we started flying to the top, I looked back to see the round Lantern and the heavily armored Lantern fallowing us.

"I take Bounce ball, you take Sneer face." I suggested

"Deal." Hal said.

"Soon your ring's will be all that's left of you, Green Lanterns." The ball said as we moved out of range from one of his shot's.

"Settle down demented beach ball." Hal said. He then made a green energy hand and pushed back the angry lantern. _Why didn't I think of that?_ I circled around the bomb so that I didn't bump into Sneer face on my way down. When I got to the bottom, there was no one, then I felt a pain on my back and next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Remember this well, Green Lantern, because it is the last thing you will ever hear." I turned to face the round red lantern, "I, Zillius Zox, will destroy all Green Lanterns under Atrocitus's name." Zox then shot a red beam at me but I deflected it quickly with a wall of green.

" You want to know what I actually want to hear, Zoxy?" I asked as I started flying circles around him. "Hear you scream uncle." Then the circles became fast and I created a small tornado twirling him like a top. When the tornado stopped, he was so dizzy he didn't noticed that he was flying straight into the wall until it was to late.

I laughed so hard, but it was cut short when he suddenly regained balance and started shooting at me. Knowing I was faster then him I started flying to the top. When I got there, Hal was laying on the edge with Sneer face about to strike. I made a paint ball gun and shot Sneer face several times until I heard Zox behind me.

"Die, Die!" Zox shouted but Hal grabbed him and through him at Sneer face who deflected Zox. The poor red lantern hit the structures on top of the bomb like a pinball and flew to who knows where.

"Go find pin ball, makes sure he's down, then go help Killowag." Hal ordered me as he kept firing shot after shot at Sneer face. I nodded and flew down only to almost get hit by a red beam. Zox was flying straight to me ready to fire, and I was getting ready to deflect it. _But if I wait a little longer…_ I waited for just the right moment and, when it came I made a huge baseball bat. _Keep your eye on the ball to the bat._ I swung so hard that I didn't see where Zox flew to. But all I could hear was, "Uncle!" in the distance.

"WOO-HOO!" I celebrated making fist pumps and laughing. "And it's out of the park, home run!"

"Detonation in 30 seconds." The robotic voice announced. _30 Seconds!_ I flew to the gap of the bomb to find the scared faces of Sheer and Killowag. _No!_

**A/N: Dun, Dun ddduuunnn. When I wrote "**_**30 seconds!" **_**The song This is War from 30 Seconds to Mar's came into my head. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just heard that after the next episode of Young Justice Invasion, it might be going on hiatus. WHY…..? 2 show's that won't have a new episode until the end of summer. EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT IS THIS? I don't own GLTAS. It was kind of sad to right this, but I hope I made good character development.**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Beware My Power Part 3 of Episode 2**

"3…2…1…" I braced myself for vaporization, but I felt nothing. _Wow, death is less painful then I thought. _When I opened my eyes, not only did I find us all still in one piece, but Sheer was also using a green energy block to stop the juice from igniting.

"Time to go." Killowag said sadly flying next to him.

"I can keep the lazar from igniting the plutonium for a little while anyway." Sheer told us as I flew next to the 2 aliens. "I know what happened to Bullovax Vic." He said turning to Killowag. "If you had a chance to save your world, what would you do?" I saw him struggle to keep the block from breaking but I knew we didn't have much time. I flew to Sheer and hugged him making sure not to move the green block. "I'll miss you, Sheer."

"Thank you for everything, Mary." Said Sheer sadly, " Can you tell Biata and Amala how much I love them for me?"

"I'm guessing they already know, but I'll tell them."

Then Killowag placed a hand on Sheer's shoulder, "It's been an honor." And with that, I took off with the Bullovaxion, not daring to look back.

" Killowag, what would you do?" I repeated Sheer's question. I knew his back-story since I hung out with him most of the time back at Oa. I knew someone like Killowag would do anything to go back, but this is now.

"We get to the colony fast, gather all the inhabitants, and get out of blast zone." Killowag said simply.

"How?" I asked pointing at the colony running around in chaos.

"Everybody, listen." Killowag tried to call out but no one was listening." Hey!"

I took 2 fingers, put them to my lips, and made a loud whistle. Everybody stopped running and looked at me. I made a platform big enough to hold the whole colony and shouted "Running around like crazy apes won't do you any good. Climb on to the platform in an orderly fashion so we can fly you guys out of the planet." Everyone did just that and soon Killowag and I were flying out of the planet with citizens secured in an rectangular green box.

"You have got to teach me that." Killowag said.

"What, putting order? You taught me that."

"No, the whistle."

"Sure I can show- wait I just remembered. Where's Hal?" as soon as I asked that, the planet started showing red cracks on it's surface. As it exploded, Killowag left me to hold the box while he created a shield to keep us from getting hit by flying debris. As the light show ended, I looked around to find remnants of the planet that once stood there. Killowag came back to help me with the box. "Hal? Sheer?" I asked.

"Hal can survive anything, you should know that by now. As for Rev…" He trailed off. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Death was always a concept that never got through with me. Being a GL I should learn to accept death as Ganthet would say_. But why is it so hard for me? Killowag accepted it when his planet blew up. Is it because I could have prevented someone from getting killed? _I looked at the citizens in the box. _But I saved a whole colony, for Sheer's sake be happy about that. _I saw flashes of green and red on the other side of the floating rocks. "Hal!"

"Go help him, I can hold it." Killowag told me taking the box of citizens. Once he took it, I flew fast through the debris. When I got to the other side, I saw Hal holding the lined face Red Lantern in a green energy hand. Even though I saw him talking, I couldn't hold all my relief in, "HAL!"

Hal turned to look at me, his face turning from sheer rage to pure joy, "Mary!" He exclaimed. He let go of the red lantern and started flying to me, but the red lantern was close behind.

"Are you to weak to take your vengeance?" screamed the red lantern placing a hand on him. Hal turned and punched him in the face. He created a green energy claw and with that removed the ring from the red lanterns finger. As he did though, the red lantern screamed in pain as the red energy left him and he was left in black and gray clothing. He passed out and Hal made a green bubble around him.

"Don't push it." I heard him through gritted teeth. I flew in to his open arm. "Mary, you don't know how relieved I am to see you alive. Where's-" Before he finished, Killowag came with the citizens in tow.

"You gonna help me with this Hotshot, or let Mary and I do all the work?"

"Killowag."

"We got most of the colonist up before the big bang but my rings running low."

"I believe I can help." Came a Aya's voice from above. The interceptor flew into view taking hold of the platform of colonist from Killowag. He then took a good look of the Red Lantern in the sphere.

"What's he doing in that bubble." Killowag asked angrily.

"Never mind him. You 2 are a sight for sore eyes." Hal said to us relived. "You too, Aya."

"Thank you." She responded simply.

"What about Rev, did he make it?"

There was a glowing light coming from our left, and a GL ring passed us heading straight to where ever it was going. We took a moment of silence, but it was interrupted by the captive red lantern when we heard him start to wake up.

"Let's look for a new location for these colonist," I said while heading to the ship, "Then we can do something about line face."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))0000000page break0000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We landed on a nearby planet, letting the colonist walk around. Hal, Killowag, and I walked out of the ship to find Biata and Amala talking to some older looking aliens. As the elder ones turned to leave, I walked up to Biata remembering my promise to Sheer. "He told me tell you guy's he loved you so much, but of course you should know that."

"I do, and here." She handed me the same exact tool she used to heal Sheer. "It repairs damaged muscle. By the looks of the fight you Lanterns put up today, your going to need it for future fights."

"I don't think-"

"Please take it. As a gift for saving the colony."

"A thank you is enough but, your right I'll take it." We walked over and stood by Killowag and Hal.

"I hope everyone knows the sacrifice Sheer made." Killowag said.

"They do." Said Biata. " The elder are going to name our new planet after him." I smile at the thought. I say Hal put a hand under Amala's chin, and raised her head at eye level.

"Your daddy was very brave, Amala." Hal told her. "He saved us all."

"Is it ok if I still miss him?" the little girl alien asked. I held back the tears, and then it hit me. _The fact that I've been trying to block the sadness over my mom's death is what's keeping me from retaining inner peace. Maybe if I just let the sadness flow, it could help._

"Yeah." Hal answered her, rubbing her head. "We all will." Amala hugged her mom tighter and they started walking down the hill towards the others.

"You know," Killowag began, "Sheer really did save them all. He asked me, what I'd do if I had a chance to save my own planet. And that's when it hit me. I'd save the people."

"At least one of us got it right." Hal finished as we started to fly back to the ship.

"I also learned something." I said is we walked in the ship, "I've been holding back the sadness over my mom's death for so long. But holding that back, I was also holding back my will to heal. I just have to let my feeling go to get all that will." _Wow is sound corny. _We took of in the Interceptor and I stood next to Hal's seat on the controls.

"Cooling systems now functional." Aya announced as we left the planet, "Continuing repairs."

"So what's next?" Killowag asked from behind me.

"Next we find the Red Lanterns." Hal stated

"Just how are we going to stop who knows how many super powered red lanterns, with just the three of us?"

"I agree with Killowag." I said, "They've got those huge planet destroyer's, It must have taken thousands of aliens to make one, and thousands more to make more. If I'm doing my math right, then our odds are 1 to millions."

"Good questions guys." Hal said. "Here's another one, what should we do with the one we captured?" He turned to look behind me and Killowag, and I had a good felling who it was. Sure enough when I looked back, Hal was looking at the captive Red Lantern sitting in his cell behind green energy bars. The creepy part, he was giving us the scariest death glare I've ever seen. The thing is, I never been on Batman's bad side to get one of his famous bat glare. But I knew I couldn't let that Red's glare get to me. I got an Idea.

**A/N: Well then. Review! I'm KikiaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a filler. It happens an hour after the last chapter.**

**And to my new reviewer ****Hawthorn Tree;****it's already to late to change it to a Razer/Mary because of her age. What I plan to do is to make her have a brotherly relationship with him. I don't really blame anyone for asking the question, I'm expecting the same question after this Filler.**

**I don't own GLTAS. Why do we have to put these things. We're on Fan****Fiction. The name is a disclaimer itself.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**What's in a Name?**

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because he can come at you without us noticing."

If you haven't noticed what's going on, let me recap for you. We captured a Red Lantern after saving a colony of aliens. The thing is, instead of taking him straight to prison, why not get something useful out of him, like what's Atrocitus next move. And more importantly his name. Can't keep calling him line face or Batman II, that's for sure. Now I'm trying to get permission to ask, but so far my big brother's became my over protective parents.

"I doubt he's going to pull anything without his ring."

"You can never be to careful."

"Can I interrogate him from outside the cell then."

"By the looks of it you need force to get even his name out of that Poozer."

"Can I at least try?"

Hal and Killowag looked at me then at each other then back at me. They turned their backs on me into a group huddle. So I took my chance, walked out of the control room, and closed the door. But not before Hal turned to me screaming, "Mary!"

I heard banging on the other side.

"Aya, whatever you do, don't let them come to this side."

"Why not?" the curious Nab Com asked.

"Because if you do then…they would ruin the private space for interrogation. This Red Lantern has information we need and Hal and Killowag won't talk to him. I'm doing it for the sake of this mission."

"Then I shall let you proceed."

"Aya, don't listen to her!" Hal said from the other end, but I was already in front of the Red Lanterns cell.

"I heard everything," Line face said, "That does not mean I am going to tell you anything."

"Why after we spared you and after your crazy leader Atrocitus left you to blow do you still go against us?"

"Well for one, you have me in a cell."

"That's because you haven't agreed to help us."

"I'd rather rot in prison then help a Green Lantern."

"So would you rather rot in a cell then find a way to get back at Atrocitus?"

His eyes widened when I asked that. Then they turned back to slits and turned his facing the other way.

"Hey, Line Face?"

"Do not call me that."

"That's why I was about to ask, what's your name?"

"Why is my name so important all of a sudden?"

"Would you like to be called Line Face?" there was a long pause. Seeing this useless, I turned my heal to head back to the control panel to sulk in my useless attempt.

"Razer." I called out.

"What?" turning back to face him.

"My name." Then he looked back down to his feet as if they were suddenly interesting..

"Oh…cool." I said with a smile. Then the door slid open to reveal angry looking Killowag and Hal. "Aya, I told you to leave them on the other side."

"They informed me it was necessary to insure the safety of the youngest member if they observed the interrogation."

"Guy's look, see I'm fine. I didn't go into his cell like I promised." They gave me surprised looks.

"What did you get out if him though?" Killowag asked.

"I wasn't able to get anything about Atrocitus, sadly."

"This is why girls your age shouldn't try interrogate." Hal said with a smirk.

"I'm 14, I'll be in 8th grade next school year. The big dogs of Coast City Middle School."

"And then you're a Freshman and start again as the underdogs." Hal retorted. I looked at him, my smile going to a frown.

"Good night!" I said quickly heading to my quarters.

"And that's how you boss a 14 year old." I heard Hal tell Killowag.

I turned to look at them, "By the way," I finished, pointing to Red Lantern, "His name is Razer." I wish I had a camera, there shocked faces, priceless.

**A/N: Likey, no likey. It was hard to write this after watching Legend of Korra and Young Justice this morning. And I new I had to update after returning from my two-day trip to Disneyland. So I was able to put all those feelings aside. Review! I'm KikaKatTIOI, and peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, thank all the people who added this story to their alerts. And to Hawthorn Tree: Well I was fourteen going into 8****th**** grade, but her being held back would make more sense due to her not being good in academics. I don't own GLTAS:**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Razer's Edge part 1 of Episode 3**

I woke up to the sound of ringing in my ears and Killowag screaming, "Answer Me!"

_Oh shoot, he's gonna kill him_. Instantly I got out of bed and ran to Razer's cell. Luckily, Hal was there before thing's went down hill. When Killowag saw me his face turned into a scowl and he threw Razer to the ground. As Killowag was walking to the control room, he took one look at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." And he continued on.

"The Red Lanterns abandoned you, Razer, " Hal said, "Left you for dead. I think that calls for a little payback don't you think? Help us, tell us what you know."

"I do hate the Red Lanterns for what they've made me." Razer said still slumped on the ground, "But it doesn't mean I stopped hating Green Lanterns. It just mean's I have more people to hate." _And there's the death glare again. _With that, Hal turned to the control room. When he saw me, he started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked more exasperated.

"Bed Head." He said simply and walked into the control room. I ran a hand threw my hair and felt my hair going different directions. I yelped and ran back to my bathroom, but heard Razer chuckle before leaving earshot. _So he does have a sense of humor._ I brushed my hair in the bathroom and ran back to the control room.

"…will now take command of the Interceptor." I ran in and saw Appa, Sayd, and Ganthet in holographic 3D form.

"Hal Jordan stole the Interceptor, and you wish to reward him by giving command of it?" Appa exclaimed.

"Appa we have no choice," reasoned Ganthet, "They are our only line of defense in the frontier. Besides at this distance there is very little we can do to punish Jordan anyway." _Lucky._

"Then we are of one mind." Sayd concluded. "The crew of the Interceptor is tasked with gathering intelligence of the Red Lantern threat and taking reasonable action to slow their advance." _Reasonable? Pick Killowag for reasonable, not Hal._

"We may be of one mind," said Appa, "but only under protest. Now, what is the status of the Red Lantern ring?"

"Safe," Killowag reassured," In a stases box." He pressed a button to reveal a container with the red ring floating in it.

"Yeah, the ring doesn't take up much room." Said Hal, "Unfortunately, Razer does. What do you suggest we do with him?"

"Even you know your duty Hal Jordan, " Said Mr. Grouchy in a matter-of-fact tone. "He must be imprisoned." Then the connection ended.

"Any orders?" Killowag asked Hal.

"Yeah, find me a prison. It's not like we can drop Razer off at a handy Lantern science cell."

"Frontier Lanterns use privatized penitentiaries, "Aya suggested, "I can compile a detailed list-"

"That won't be necessary, Aya." Hal interrupted, "Just something nearby."

"But nothing to nice." Killowag added.

"You could be a little nicer." I said.

"You were to nice to him yesterday, and all you got was his name."

"At least I got something. Not like you got anything by throwing him round a room."

We then ended in a starring contest. After about 5 minutes, "Sensors indicate a nearby called Grim Rock." Aya announced. Killowag was the first to blink.

"Ha."

"Approximate time of arrival, 10 minutes."

"Good enough for me." Hal said, "Aya, take us there."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))00000000000page break0000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We flew over to a huge asteroid with watch lights a surrounding it.

"Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern corp, permission to enter?"

"Permission granted, opening hanger doors." Said a deep voice on the other line. We landed inside and the hanger closed over us. As we walked out, heard a grunt from behind and turned around. Razer who was handcuffed in green chains was giving a hard glare to a smirking Killowag.

"What?" Killowag asked as he saw me give my own glare at him. I rolled my eyes and proceeded onward.

"Wow, she really took your word at the nothing to nice thing." Hal said to Killowag.

"It ain't that bad."

"Are you kidding, this place give me the creeps. It's like fear radiates from the walls."

"Don't be such a baby." I told him

"I'm serious. It's a dark dank repulsive hole full of-"

"Spider's." Killowag said

"I was gonna say rat's but-" I poked him to stop talking a look at the huge spiders holding spears, "oh." I was never one to scream whenever I saw a spider. But these guys almost made me want to run back to the ship and hide for cover.

"Does this remind you of Harry Potter?" I asked Hal as the spiders parted way for another with a pale yellow coat.

"Yea no kidding." Hal said to me

"Well, well, Green Lanterns." Said the spider in a yellow, "It's been a long time since, we hosted a prisoner for our esteemed colleagues in justice."

"I take it you're the warden." Hal said.

"I am Miglom. I operate this prison on behalf of the spider guild." Then Miglom took a long look at Razer as if he were his next meal. "Uuuuhhh… it appears you have something for me."

"This piece of work here is Razer," Killowag began, "We have documented evidence against sentient-"

"Oh I'm quit confident he is guilty," Miglom said walking up to the Red Lantern, "No one has ever escaped this facility. I'm pretty proud of that. But I'm even more proud of our rehabilitation program. You'll find that nearly 100% of our former guest never return to a life of crime."

"Well I'm sold." Killowag said unhand cuffing him and throwing him into the arms of the spider guards. "Miglom, we here by officially remain custody of Razer to your care."

"That's one Red Lantern down." Said Hal.

"More where that came from." As Killowag headed back to the ship, Hal and I turned back to the spiders.

"I got a bad feeling about this place." I whispered to Hal.

"Because you're suddenly afraid of spiders or how they really run this place?"

"The latter." When we got in the ship we flew out.

I took a seat, leaned back and closed my eyes.

"I don't know about you 2," Killowag said leaning back in his seat as well, "But I'm going to sleep a whole lot easier knowing that guy ain't on board. Now we can get back to nailing those red…lanterns. Did you guy's see that?"

"What? Out the window, in space." Hal said.

I opened my eyes to the window and saw nothing. "Where there is nothing to see but stars." I commented and close my eyes again.

"There, right there."

I opened my eyes and saw Hal next to Killowag to find again, nothing.

"Right where?" Hal asked

"I see nothing." I agreed.

"I am not crazy. I saw something there." Killowag tried to tell us. Hal gave him confused look, then patted him in the back. He turned back to the controls.

"Killowag, I think you've been in this ship for to long." I told him. I looked out the window, but this time a shadow passed by from outside. Killowag grabbed Hal and pulled him to the window.

"Look."

"What is it with you?"

"No, I saw it to this time, just keep looking at the window." I told Hal. Hal complied and we all turned to the window, that something appeared suddenly at the window making us gasp. Then it disappeared.

"All right, were going to catch the stow away." Hal said. We run out the door, and flew out into space. "Fan out. Our hitch hiker is here somewhere" I went to the port side of the ship and found it climb its way to the top of the ship, I fallowed. I was so intent on my chase that I didn't notice I was in crash course with Hal and Killowag 'till it was to late. I fell on my back on the roof of the Interceptor. First I saw spot's, then it was all clear again. I got up, Hal and Killowag were getting up as well rubbing their heads.

"Watch were you're going." I yelled

"Will you stay out of my way?" Killowag yelled back.

"Were going at this all wrong." Hal cut in, "Whatever it is, it's intelligent, it's watching us and staying one step ahead."

"Why are you yelling at us?" shouted Killowag

"To cause a distraction so I can do this!" Next thing I knew, Hal made lasso and grabbed the creature bringing it closer. He tried to grab it, but it wrapped itself around his arm. Killowag grabbed one end while Hal grabbed the other and stretched the creature, making it cry out. The ringing came back to my ears again.

"Stop it!" I yelled out. Killowag heard me and let go, but made a box around the creature to keep it from escaping. Hal slipped his hand out of the box leaving the creature to look at us with a scared face.

"It looks…cute." I said looking at it closer. Hal and Killowag looked at me like if I was weird.

"You sure we didn't bump you to hard back there." Killowag asked. We took a closer look. The creature had four tentacles that mad the arms and legs. It had one huge eye and one long tooth that stuck out of its mouth.

"Ok, he's a little weird." I agreed.

**A/N: Well then, Review. I'm KikaKatTIOI, Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own GLTAS. Thanks to all who put this story to their alerts and favorites. I feel so special. I will not keep you waiting, so here you go.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Razer's Edge Part 2 of Episode 3**

We took Squidy to the cell that we held Razer in and Hal Began talking.

"Ok squids, start talking. Killowag her loves seafood, and has a big appetite."

"What?" Killowag asked.

"It's an old interrogation method from on earth. Good cop, hungry cop."

"Isn't it good cop, bad cop?" I told him

"Or how about bad and angry cop." I smiled at the inside joke. Then the scared creature started to talk.

"Goggin will not go back…CANNOT go back. Destroy me but DO NOT take me back to the Grim Rock. To live all day's like my worst."

"Great, ugly and nut's" said Killowag.

"You escaped from the Spider Guild's prison." Hal concluded

"Yes with this" The Goggin continued, pointing to his tooth. " Gagen cannot, FOR YEARS, kept me sane, SANE. Gagen reached the airshaft. AND YOU…hehe…still. NE HEHE."

"Shouldn't have bothered nut job, cause your going right back to prison, where you belong." _How was Killowag able to understand all that?_

"No…PLEASE NO. MERCY…not back to nightmare rock. Goggin lives his pain there. TORTURE, Gagen is a child in their end hole. The WORST of fates. Again, and again." Hal and I looked at Killowag.

"What" he asked, "an escaped con will say anything to stay out of prison."

"And if, he's telling the truth." Hal made it sound like a statement.

"Razer is worse then a criminal if the spider's want to torture him, let 'em"

"it is our job, our duty to serve and protect, even if they're criminals."

"Intriguing," Aya said from her robotic eye. "But criminals must be punished, surely prisoners, deserve their fate."

"They deserve Justice, which sometimes involves punishment. But not torture."

"Justice is a virtue, " I added to Hal's comment, "We have to ensure the well being of everybody." Then I looked at Killowag ,"Everybody."

"Well said," Hal congratulated me. Then he turned to the Bullivaxion. "Look, we have to take…this back anyway so, we'll have a look around."

"Ok." Killowag agreed, "But even if there is something wrong with the prison, It's not like Miglon is gonna let us see it. They'll clean up their act as soon as they see us coming."

"That's why they're not going to see us coming."

"Please, don't say it."

"We're going to break into prison."

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" I shouted making fist pumps.

"But you're not going," Hal said walking to the control room.

"WHAT?"

"Aya set course back to Grim Rock, make sure we don't get spotted."

"But I"

"No."

"For disobeying me yesterday to interrogate Razer."

"Nothing bad happened, besides you break rules, why can't I"

"I need you to stay here for back up anyway."

"Arriving at Grim Rock successfully undetected." Aya announced as we landed. Hal put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but the minute you get into trouble, call me through the ring." I fallowed them back out to the living area.

"It' worse then DEATH." Goggin shouted at Hal and Killowag, "Infinity upon infinity. You mustn't GO."

"Don't worry, Gagen. Just taking a quick look around. Dinner's in 2 hours. If we're not back, start without us cause we're probably dead." Killowag and I gave wide-eyed look at Hal. Then the door closed, and they were gone. I heard Gagen whimper behind me.

"Chill out Gagen, it's a form of expression. They'll come back alright…I think."

"They'll be dead once they set foot, in there. DEAD!" The ringing came back to my ear's, but I shook it off. I decided to kneel in front of Goggan's cell and ask a few questions.

"To calm you down, Hal always comes back alive. Now I want to ask you a few questions, you ok with that?" He nodded.

"First,, how exactly do the cells look like?"

"Sliding doors open to reveal torture chamber, and.. and hang you from the wall from hands and feet… scary…SCARY!"

"Ooookkkk. Next question, how exactly do they torture you?"

"They make you relieve your WORST DAYS…over and over…until you BREAK."

"How exactly?"

"The strap this metal around your head…I don't know how… I don't know HOW. BUT evil memories come through your head, OVER and OVER."

"Wow that's why your so…chittery"

"But still sane… STILL SANE."

"Rrriigghhtt. Thank you Goggin." I walked to the control room and slumped over in my seat.

"From what were trying to gain from the prisoner's answers. "Aya asked from her eye.

"Info, something that might help me if Hal and Killowag run into that type of problem."

"They have not called for help yet"

"Knowing Hal, they probably must have ran into that problem. Why is Hal so overprotective of me?"

"From what I have learned it is because you are young."

"So what, I'm a green lantern, I'm supposed to learn how to fight. Especially with this red lantern threat, I should be using my training to kick but." Then more ringing came through my ears. "Why are my ears suddenly hurting…I'll be in my room, wake me up in an hour." I got there, laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

)))))))))))))))))))))))0000000page break0000000000(((((((((((((((((((

I woke up to more ringing in my ears. _Why is this happening? _I got up to find Aya's holographic eye come down.

"I was just about to wake you."

"Thanks Aya, but some ringing in my ears woke me up."

"When has this ringing begun?"

"Since we left planet Sheer. How's Gagen doing?" I heard some whining in the coming from Gagen's cell."

"The creature's vital signs have been increasing every 6.5 minutes." _Well I didn't need that much info. _I waked over to Goggin to find him pacing back and forth, and sat down by a nearby seat.

"We must leave…leave…now, before we're found." Said the scared alien.

"Gagen's right I'm going to find them"

"Negative, we will continue to wait." Aya ordered.

"The one said they'd be back, 2 HOURS AGO!" Goggin screamed, "And that time has passed, dead."

"There is a high probability that Hal was attempting to be humorous."

"I would like to add that it's 100% chance that it was sarcasm." I added

"If there not dead now they will be soon," Goggin continued ranting, "Worse, they'll get eaten."

"Wait, you never told me that they would get eaten."

"You never asked, all you asked is how I get tortured."

"How do they get eat- wait the Spider's. And Miglon was looking at Razer like he was food." I turned to Aya. "If we don't do something, Hal and Killowag. will get chewed to pieces!"

"Unacceptable, action must be taken to rescue the Green Lantern's, even at risk to this unit." With that she opened the door for me to go out.

"Yeah Aya that's what- wait, this unit, Aya how are you going to do that?"

"Like this." Then green energy left the holographic eye and disappeared, leaving the room a little darker then before.

"Computer?" Goggin whined from his cell

**If you've guy's seen **_**The Other Guy's, **_**then you would know the bad cop joke. And from the Last Airbender Series, I stole that the break the rules from Toph.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. Ok, I noticed I spelled Goggin's name wrong, but live with it ok. I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts. _

**Razer's Edge Part 3 of Episode 3**

"That NAB Com can leave the ship?" I almost stated and ran outside. When I got out, I saw a line of green energy make a b-line to a hidden back door and fallowed. _Thank's for leaving me behind_. I brought the door down, making sure it didn't hit the ground to make noise and fallowed Aya. She was fast, it was hard to keep up. We went through tunnel after tunnel after tunnel. She was heading straight for tunnel with glowing yellow rocks when suddenly she stopped. When I caught up to her, Aya turned the other way saying, "Some force is keeping me from going, we must find help."

"From who? What force?" I whispered as I flew after her trail. We flew into more tunnels until Aya's trail disappeared behind metal door. The ringing came back to my ear's, but shock it off and I looked through a peep hole. I saw a cell exactly like the one Gagen described, but it wasn't empty.

"Holy Shiz, Razer." I opened the door and saw the Red Lantern hanging from the wall, his arms and legs shackled. I saw him in pain and instantly put 2 and 2 together, the metal band around his head was given him bad memories, over and over again. "Wow, so much for rehabilitation."

"Wait here." Aya told me. Then her green energy entered the metal band, and Razer stopped groaning. An evil image came to my head but shook it off.

"Great what am I supposed to do, stand here?" No one answered me. I faced palmed. I moved my hand from my face and took a look at the shackles. With my ring, I made a lock pick and started looking for a keyhole. Finding none, I went the control panel and started pressing buttons but nothing was happening. No beep, no anything. I resisted the urge to break the control panel and punch a wall instead.

"Ow! I have got to take my boredom off on something else." All of a sudden, a green light turned on the control panel and Razer was released. The bad part though, I wasn't fast enough to catch him, so he hit the ground, hard. "Oops." Razer got on his knees, rubbed his head and looked at me.

"I'm guessing, you came to me because you were to weak to take them on your own."

"Hey, we came just to double our chances, but I can do it on my own. Be happy that we're getting you out."

He looked at me then at the control panel, "I will never forgive this."

"I have seen your past," said Aya from the panel, "and know your pain."

"No one knows my pain, certainly not a machine."

"Am I missing something?" I cut in, Razer looked at me.

"No" _Can he stop giving that death glare_. Then Aya's green energy open the door and went back to the tunnels. Razer and I fallowed trying to keep up. As I flew passed the passed Razer, looked back at him and smirked.

"It is not a race." He said angrily.

"I know." I stopped realizing Aya stopped by the tunnel of yellow rocks again.

"Where now." Razer asked Aya.

"Some force is keeping me from exploring this direction. I believe this is where they are keeping Hal and Killowag."

"And the other way?"

"That is the path to the Interceptor." Razer then took off to the tunnel leading to the ship.

"No, you can not leave them to die."

"Forget him. I'm going in." I said to Aya, and started flying in, not bothering to hear what Aya told me next. After a few yards in, I felt my ring loose power and I face planted into the ground. _So that's why she couldn't go in._ I looked at the glowing rocks. _These things must be stopping the power. _I got up, looked around and found a long stick of metal. _Might as well have some protection_. I grabbed the staff, and continued on.

I got to an opening and found Miglom and 2 spiders blocking my way. Their backs were to me, so I looked at what they were looking at. There was a huge cave surrounded by yellow rock, with gooey like things hanging from the ceiling. 2 off those gooey things had Killowag and Hal wrapped up, metal rings wrapped around their head's. They were struggling in pain. _Spider's going down._

Just when I was about to jump on Miglom, he began to speak, "Enough, these 2 need what little tenderizing. Green Lantern is best eaten, fresh. HAHAHAHA!" This guy put's the nut in case. I was getting ready to give all I got…

"Intruder!" _For the love of God._ I turned around to find 2 gaurds behind me. I kicked one in the face and dodged the other from spearing me. Used the metal bar and smaked that one in the head with my staff. The two gaurds next to Miglom came at me. I used my staff to break their spears, but that didn't stop them. So I jumped, and rammed their faces to the ground with my feet. I jumped again attempting to kick Miglom, but I forgot he had a stick as well. He rammed it into my stomach and all the air was knocked out of me. And making me drop the staff. Next thing I knew I was thrown down to the bottom of the chamber. I tried getting up but a spider gut up to me and wrapped my arms and legs with sticky goo.

"One eww," I said, "two, OH COME ON!"

"Better luck next time, young green lantern." Miglom said to me smile. "If there is a next time for you though."

"Why don't you come down here so I can wipe that grin off your face."

"Not likely."

"I told you to stay on the ship." Hal screamed from his hanging place. I didn't see anger, but fright on his face. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out.

I saw Miglom climb down to where Hal was hanging, and I began to struggle. _He takes one bite and I'll punch him 'till he screams mercy_. But he was already opening his mouth to start eating Hal, when suddenly a red beam throws him to the ground of the cave. I looked up to where it came from to see Razer in his Red Lantern suit shooting at some spider guards. He then shot some red beams that cut us loose from the gooy bindings. I ran up to where Killowag and Hal landed on a line of goo.

Hal looked back at Razer, "Great timing, Kid." Razer gave a small nod. He turned back but bunch of spider's jumped on him, bring him to the ground. Razer created a blast of energy, thowing off the spider's. I looked at the shocked faces of Killowag and Hal, and I started to laugh.

"Jealous much?"

"No." They both said in unision. We looked back to see Razer use a red lasso to grab one spider, and threw it around to hit the others.

"We just got our butt's saved by a Red Lantern." Said Killowag.

"I noticed," Hal said, "You going to stand for that?"

"No." Of course not. Killowag jumped down, ripped a spike of the ground making it into a club. He ran up to a few spider's and started sing his club screaming, "You want some, poozer. There's PLENTY FOR EVERYBODY!"

Hal looked down to me and then to Miglom who was attempting to sneak away. I then saw my staff on the ground. I jumped down, grabbed it and called back, "You go take Sneeky, I'll be ok." Without waiting for a reply, I ran to a group of spider's charging at me. I did a cartwheel and jumped into the air. I twirled my staff hitting spider's jumping at me. I then brought my staff hard on the ground hitting more. I did several kicks and punches until all but one were down. He looked me, and I smirked back, "Boo." The spider made a noise that sounded almost like a girly screamed and ran. I looked at my staff and said, "Yep it's a keeper."

A wave of red passed me and looked to see Razer who looked like he was covered in red fire energy. I ran to Hal and Killowag's side, ready to fight incase Razer decided to turn on us. He didn't. He took his ring off, yelling in pain as the red energy left him. My ears started to ring harder this time that I had to put my hands on my ears for it to stop. After it stopped, I looked up to see Razer in normal cloth's down on one knee. He held up his ring, panting in exhustion. All my anger for him after leaving us disappeared, and I walked up to him, ignoring Killowags attempt to stop me. I got down at eye level, took the ring and whispered, "Thank you." Razer's eyes widened and I got up, put the ring in Hal's hand and asked, "So, how do we get out of here?"

)))))))))))))))))))))000000000page break000000000000(((((((((((((((((

I helped Gagen put Miglom and his fallower's in the Jail cells. I gave an extra shove on Miglom, closed the door on him and said, "Try that on Hal, again, and I'll throw you into space." With that, I left the now scared spider and walked with the Gagen to meet up with the other's. I saw the interceptor parked in the landing area with Hal, Killowag, and Razer out in front. I saw the 2 GL's giving a hard glare to the sulking red lantern.

"Miglom and his gaurds are in the jail cells," The one eyed squid told Hal," Like you wanted."

"The guardian's have dispatched a new warden, he should arrive in 18 months. In the mean time, I'm designating a temporary warden. Congratulations Gagen, I'm leaving the prison in your capable hand…things." Hal hand out a hand which Gagen gladly shook. "I trust you can free the prisoner's from there cacoons?"

"Yes…yes… of course…no one will ever be tortured here again"

"You now," Killowag said, "for a second there I thought you were gonna make Razer the warden."

"Are you crazy, I couldn't possibly leave a red lantern in charge." Hal said walking to the ship. But he stopped and turned to Razer, "Cuase he's coming with us." He tossed the red lantern his ring which he caught with eaz. We all gave Hal a suprized look. "We'll, all aboard." I looked at Gagen who was about to walk out, but I picked him up. I gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you Gagen." He took one look at me and then hugged back. I turned to the guys, "See…I told you he was cute." It was my turn to get weird looks. "What?" I put him down and flew into the ship. Looking back at the boy's who were still giving me odd looks, I said," You guy's are such boy's." we all walked into the ship everyone but Razer walked into the control room, took there seat, and we took off. I looked back and saw Razer talking to Aya's holographic eye, and turned back to the conversation with Killowag and Hal.

"You know how that thing the spider's used to make you relive your absolute worst moments." Killowag began to tell us.

"yeah." Hal and I said at the same time.

"I got a new one." he finished looking at Razer. I made a ball of green energy and my target, Killowag.

"Be nice."

"Why?"

"He saved our sorry butts."

"When you couldn't" I was silent. Then I walked out, but not before Hal could grab my hand.

He gave me a look that said 'You tried.'

' Thanks.'

'But we gotta talk.'

'Damn.'

**A/N: If you didn't notice, Not a race came from JLU. Well I watched the re run of "Razer's Edge" today. Not that I just noticed, but I just want to point out how the yellow stones represent the Yellow Lanterns symbol of Fear.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We'll, besides the fact that I'm pissed that Amon took Lin's bending away (LOK), I'm good. I've been making good money with babysitting. I was helping one of the kids clean up his room, and then I bumped into a Razer McDonalds toy. I almost went to nerd mode but I stayed calm. I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts's_

**Into the Abyss Part 1 of Episode 4**

It had been a week since the prison incident, and Hal has not talked to me yet. Weird. I know. But other things have happened, I talked to Aya, and told her the different sports I play and how to play them. It almost took the whole day, but it was the best way to pass time. There were other days I would bounce a green energy ball to the wall and back. Another day a listened to music, but the battery ran out on my iPod. But almost every single day, I would watch Killowag and Razer almost start fistfights I learned so many alien swear words, I had to write them down. But the minute they started pounding each other, Hal and I had to always intervene.

Then finally came the day when Hal talked to me. Both of us were on the roof of the Interceptor, cleaning it since we had nothing else to do. Hal motioned me to sit next to him and I did.

"I need to talk to you of what happened back at Grim Rock." Hal began.

"Ok, shoot." I said in a perky tone.

"I know you came after us because you found out they were going to eat us, but I said to wait for my call for back up."

"You were surrounded by those yellow rocks, the call would never have come through in the first place."

"Well ok. But at least you could have gone for help."

"Aya and I went to find Razer."

"Well he sure was late to the party."

"He went back to get his ring."

"You didn't wait?"

"I thought he ditched us. Why are you being all over me like this?"

"Because I don't want to loose you, you were going to be dessert back there." I looked at him and turned to the side.

"Like your dad?" I knew Hal's back-story, too. His father's plane blew up after an engine failure, while his dad was in it.

"Yeah, don't want to loose someone so close."

"You know what you should do, let me have a little action. If I get experienced fighting, I'll have a better chance of not getting hurt." He looked at me and started to think. Then he stood up.

"I think we left Razer and Killowag on their own too long, don't you think?" Cheese balls! We flew back into the interceptor to find Killowag about to punch Razer right in the nose. But Hal stepped in. "Hey, hey, hey. Killowag. Break it up, you too Razer. What did I say about Killing each other?"

"Oh come on were just fooling around, " Then he looked at Razer menacingly. "Right?" Razer glared back.

"This ship is to small for this nonsense. I want you to shake hands. It's an earth custom to show there's no hard feelings." We sat down on the table, me across from Hal, Killowag across from Razer. "Now shake hand." They 2 fighting aliens brought up their fist and started shaking them in the air. I laughed so hard I almost didn't hear Hal say, "Not like that." Bring their hands back on the table.

I stopped laughing when Aya came down on her holographic eye. "Attention. Incoming distress calls." She then projected a holographic image on the table of an alien that reminded me of a yellow koala for some reason.

"This is Captain Goray of a container ship Trubidan. I've struck a pinhole and I'm unable to proceed. One of my engines has failed, the others at full power but it's just slowing the enebidable. Please, I need your help."

"Aya, hold the transmission." Killowag said, the holographic image disappeared, "Could be a trap Hal. We get there, the disabled ship opens out and Reds start pouring out."

I flicked him in the face, "Don't start turning into a ball of paranoia." He looked at me with a scowl.

"There are no red lantern's in this sector." Said Razer. "It's not a trap."

"How do you now?" the paranoid alien asked.

"I was in charge for setting those traps. _Yeesh, I have got to talk to him about death glares. _Hal brought back the image of Goray.

"This is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corp. Sit tight Turbofan, were on our way." He ended the call and we all ran into the control room. "I've got 2 questions, A, how far are we from that pinhole?" He asked the holographic eye.

"1.8 terraquads, and closing." _The Hell?_

"Which bring me to B, what's a pinhole?"

"It's a microscopic black hole at the center of a whirlpool of energy." Explained Razer, "The closer that ship get's to the pinhole, the stronger gravity becomes."

"It'll compress that cargo ship into a space tighter then a grub worms vacuole." Killowag finished.

"Right thanks." Hal said with a scared look. I laughed. "What?" he asked me.

"Your face."

))))))))))))))))))))000000000000 page break000000000(((((((((((((((((((

After a long ten minutes of silence we got to a huge red whirlpool sucking in floating rocks and other thing's nearby. Like a huge T-shaped ship with the Name Trubidan on it's side. We were getting closer and closer until Hal told Aya to stop. "We don't wan to get pulled in ,too. Deploy the tractor beam." Just before the beam could grab the Trubidan, gravity pulled it down to the pinhole.

"Anomalous gravitational readings are affecting my instruments," Aya announced, "Unable to compensate."

"Captain do you have any tow cables?"

"Deploying them now." Goray said from the connection. As he did, gravity again was the fault as the tow cables were pulled to towards the pinhole. "Um…he…he. Missed."

"Well have to go out there and attach them to the Interceptor manually." Hal said walking out of the control room.

"anomalous gravity always put's a bug in my britches." Killowag said as we all started walking out.

"If you think you're not up for the task," taunted Razer.

"Just try and keep up, punk. Green Lantern's train in variable gravity. Let's see how you fly when you way 1000 kilo's, then 6000, then 2000." As Killowag talked Hal came to me.

"You're staying."

"What, but what happened to our little chat."

"I haven't put full thought to it. So you're going to have to wait." Then Aya came down.

"This is a dangerous undertaking. Why are we risking 3 lives to save 1?"

"A Green Lantern protects innocent life, even at the risk of our own. It's what we do." Then the three guys flew out, and I watched them from the window of the control room. A saw them grab the cables and fly them to the Interceptor. It wasn't hard to see Razer struggling to not get pulled down. Of course Killowag pretended not to see, so I made a mental note to hit him when he got back. At least Hal was there to help the poor red lantern, and all three were able to connect the cables to the Interceptor.

"all right Aya, let's haul this baby out." I heard Hal through the speaker's.

"Warning. Gravitational pull is too intense," Aya said. " Cables may not contain the strain." _How much more worse can this get?_

**A/N: Well then, Review guys! KikaKatTIOI is out, Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I have been like MIA on you guys. I will be though next week cause I'll be in Portland. I don't own, GLTAS**

_Italics are thought's_

**Into the Abyss Part 2 of Episode 4**

Killowag began taking with strain coming from his voice, "The ship's stable for now, but I'm telling yah sooner or later she's going in."

"Well have to get the Captain ourselves." Hal suggested, I saw them fly back to the cargo ship.

"Should I-"

I was interrupted by Hal saying, "No." _Fine, be that way._

"Something is disturbing you." Aya stated.

"I talked with Hal, I told him that the only way to survive in the frontier is If I get some hand one experience. I can't be cooped up here all the time."

"If you pulled into the pinhole, there is a low percentage that you will not be able to escape."

"I can see that, but I'll have those three out there to help me out if I'm in trouble. I'm guessing you would call that an-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm getting a scan reading from Green Lantern Hal." Then she pulled up a holographic board with a scan of an egg. "The Trubidon's logs identify them as Thandarians. They are very rare ever since their home planet was devastated by volcanic activity." I guessed she was talking to Hal from the other line. A few second's later I saw Hal fly out of the ship with a bubble of green energy containing the captain. A minute later I walked to the living area to see Hal walk in with Goray.

"I heard of you Green Lanterns. I know your brave and all but, our crazy to go back."

"Brave, Crazy, it's a fine line." Said Hal.

"Besides, it's our job." I said and walked up to Goray, "Mary, Healing Green Lantern."

"Say, another Green Lantern."

"Yep one that has to stay behind."

"Not for long." Hal said motioning to the door. "Ready to get some experience?" _I can't believe it._

"YOU BET I AM!"

As Hal and I started walking to the opening, Aya called out, "Green Lantern Hal Jordan, I have several suggestions to conserve energy until the inoperative engine is repaired."

"That's great Aya," Hal said not bothering to hear the rest, "Just keep us out of the crush zone fro as long as you can," and we flew out. Hal started giving me the low down, saying they were going to save the living cargo that was about to hatch. The gravity was so strong; I thanked my lucky stars that I learned so much on how to fly in this different type of gravity force from Killowag. When we got into the ship, I hugged Hal so hard that he had to tell me to let go.

"We can talk about this mushy moment later" Hal said rubbing my head, "right now we got to save an almost extinct colony off alien eggs." So we went to the top level of the ship and started looking for Killowag and Razer. As usual, when you leave them for more than a minute on there own, they start fighting. But this time, we found them in and all out battle. Just when Razer was about to strike again, Hal made green energy arms blocking their attacks. "You stop now, or I'm turning this ship right around."

"Isn't that what we're trying to do?" Razer asked confused.

"Try something like that again," Killowag said in a threatening tone, "I'm blowing my ring charge on you, pinhole or no pinhole."

"I'm not afraid to die." _So glad that glare wasn't directed to me._ I landed between them.

"Would you 2 stop it already?" I said to the angry lanterns. Then the ship began to shake.

"You should be," Hal said to Razer, "You'll live longer."

"Start the engine now or both ship's are going in." came the Captains voice from Hal's ring.

"Goray, why is the computer offline?" Hal asked through the ring. "Aya, are you there? Aya! What happened to her?"

"I don't care, we're out of time." Then the ship began to rock harder.

"That guy is going to loosen the cables!" I screamed.

"Wait captain, eez off that switch!" But Killowag's attempt was futile as the ship made a hug lurch forward making the front head straight down and the back end pointing up. We all started falling down to the front with cargo coming our way. "We're going in." I couldn't hear what he said next as Hal and I made a shield stopping cargo from hitting us. I saw Hal miss a huge metal box that knocked him unconscious.

"Hal!" before he could fall I saw Killowag grab him in a bubble. I was so distracted from my relief, a cargo box hit me knocking me out. When I did reign consciousness, I saw Hal hand wrapped around me and his other hand making a shield to keep us from falling cargo. "How long was I out?"

"5 seconds." Hal answered. Then the walls started to close in on us and Hal made green metal bar keeping the walls from crushing us. "There, it's braced for now."

"But we're on the lip," Razer told us, "Almost in the crush zone, let's get out of here."

"Not without the eggs." Then Killowag opened up a way to the outside, "Where are you going?"

"To buy us some time." Then the big alien disappeared. We waited a few minute's then we felt the ship stop moving forward.

"Go Killowag!" I shouted.

"I'll keep you out of the hole for as long as I can. Fix that engine. And Jordan, Mary. Watch your back." Hal and I looked at Razer. _Can the idiot stop being so paranoid_.

Then we all started flying to the top.

"It's hopeless," Razer began ranting, "Killowag's a fool He'll die out there." We landed on some cargo.

"I wouldn't doubt Killowag, he can hold us-" I didn't get to finish when from behind us the walls started to compress. We started to fly faster and faster, dodging cargo 'till a huge block in our way. I found a small space and went through it with eaz being small. Hal took a little long, but he got through. Razer was having trouble though. I saw a huge beam come down and me and Hal dodged it. Razer finally got out and made a red beam, cutting the metal in half. When all was well we kept flying up, me being in the front.

"You were saying," Razer said from behind. I looked back and gave him my own glare. We passed the incubator's, not bothering to check the eggs.

"You see that," Razer said. I looked down to see that there were broken eggshells in the incubators. "The eggs are hatching."

"Let's keep moving." Hal told us. As we kept going we heard some scratching from behind. We looked back and Razer with his ring, lit up the area were the noise was coming from. There was some little creature that looked like it was nibbling in some wire.

"Their eating the power line." Razer called out. Hal and I made a construct to wipe get them of the wire, but it just passed them like it was made of air.

"Our constructs don't even slow them down." Hal said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said to Hal. Then Razer made beam that hit them pretty hard.

"Mine do," He said in a deathly tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, remember?" Hal stopped him, " incredibly rare species."

"It's better if we get ahead of them then fight them any way." I added. Then we felt the walls start to come close again.

Then Killowag voice came through my ring this time. "What's the hold up in there?"

"Hatchlings," Razer answered for me, "they're eating through the power cables."

"Don't stop unless you wan t to get a lot thinner." Hal said. We kept flying up faster this time. But the little guy's started to climb faster, passing us."

"They're moving past us," Razer said in a desperate tone. " If they start eating the engine before we get there, it's over." We landed by a window.

"We need a short cut," after he said that. Hal looked at the door next to us. We started to fly out but gravity was pulling us down. "it's less cluttered out here."

"Yes, we'll have a nice clear plummet into the pinhole." Razer agreed with a sarcastic tone."

"You 2 stop yapping and-" I lost control of my flight but grabbed on to the ship before I could fall back. Hal and Razer weren't doing so well either and they had to grab hold of the ship as well. Hal made a green hand but it was pulled back by gravity.

"How you doing buddy." Hal asked Killowag through his ring. The only response he got was a grunt.

"We should take that as a cue to hurry up," I told Hal as we started to climb. I heard Razer try to hold on but he lost his grip on the ship. "NO!"

**A/N; Like, no like. Don't forget to press the review button**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I want to thank everyone who has put me and/or the story on their favorite or alerts. I want to also thank Beawolf's Pen for reviewing. You all made me feel special. So I'm posting up the next chapter for you all.**

**I do not own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thought's_

**Into the Abyss Part 3 of Episode 4**

"Razer!" Hal called back as he was falling in the pinhole. But before he got close, the red lantern shot a beam of red towards the hole and used it as a jet stream. As he flew passed us, I couldn't help but smile as Razer smirked at us. At the same time, Hal and I shot a green beam towards the hole like Razer did and we shot straight to the door leading to the engines. We made our way inside the hall but turned back to see the hatchlings right behind us.

"More Hatchlings!" Razer said as he and I flew to Hal how was opening the door to the engine room. "We're already out numbered, think how bad it will be once the rest of them hatch."

"Mary," Hal said.

"Yep?"

"Smack him for me."

"okee dokee." I smacked him upside the head. When Razer recovered, he gave me a dirty look. I just smiled back.

"And what was that for?" he asked me.

"Your just getting as paranoid as Killowag."

"Look I have no problem bringing a red lantern on to the team," answered Hal, "But I do not tolerate pessimists." The engine room door's opened, and as soon as we flew in, Hal quickly closed the doors again.

"They doomed us all," said Razer.

"What now?" Hal and I asked in unison. But we took a long look at the engine an instantly new why. The whole engine was frozen solid!

"This engine isn't just offline, it's frozen solid." Razer continued, "Those alien hatchling ate through the line's that powered the heater's. It would take a team of engineer's to start it again before we collapse into the pinhole."

"We don't have a team of engineer's, or time." We all then turned to the door, where the hatchling were trying to get in. "Razer, Mary. Let's light this candle."

"Um Hal, as much as I would love to do that, I don't think it's a good idea." I said, shivering, being small the cold got to me first.

"She's right, You want us to fire a frozen engine, the explosion will be spectacular." Razer said sarcastically.

Then we heard Killowag's say something that shocked me "He's right Hal."

"If we start going in Killowag, I want you to cut us loose." Hal ordered.

"Not happening, you go we all go. And the worst part is that the captain that can't fly straight get's to keep the Interceptor."

"Your stubborn friend is right," That from Razer even surprised me more. " I can't fix this, not with out another five pair's of hand's." We looked up to the door which began to open, the hatchlings desperately trying to get through. Hal looked at me, then at Razer.

"We're not giving up, yell about the unfairness about it all afterward."

"Then we'll go down fighting," He said powering up his ring, "At least my energy makes a dent in them."

"You're right, green energy doesn't affect them." Hal but an arm around me. When he did, I noticed I was shaking of the cold. Stupid cold. He turned back to look at the incoming creatures, then his eye's widened in surprise. "Wait, maybe I can get you those 10 hand's Razer." Hal flew up and opened the door to let the creatures in.

"Um Hal what exactly-" then Razer cut me off.

"What are you doing?"

"Those thing's didn't come from the egg's, they came from the Interceptor. They're Aya."

"You're deranged!"

"Aya's been gone since before the bugs showed up. She must have put herself into these little bots and crawled on board."

"But they ate the power lines."

"She was shutting down none essential systems to save power." As Hal kept explaining, I took a long look at the creepy crawlies finding their way into gears.

"Aya did say something about conserving energy." I said to back up Hal. Once I finished, a bright light came out blinding my vision. When it cleared, I looked up to see no more ice and I started to feel warm again. We saw the engine turn, so we flew to the other side to avoid it.

"Both engines are up." Razer said in an astonished voice.

"Aya!" Hal called out, "full reverse!" One of her parts crawled out of the engine and started typing on a panel. The engines fire up and we felt the ship move away from the pinhole. "Let's get out of here." We went out through the way we came in.

"Even with the engine back on line where passed the point of no return." Said Razer breaking the happy mode.

"I live passed the point of no return." Hal answered. "Express elevator going down."

"Believe me, he can survive an explosion." I said I tuned back to find Razer looking out side the window, then he flew out the nearest door. I looked outside to see Killowag falling to the pinhole. _Oh shiz…_I flew to the door to see Razer had already saved him and shut the door.

"Not a bad shot, for a Red." Killowag said in exhaustion. I smile. Then we felt the ship move towards the pinhole.

"What in the…" I mumbled

"How long were you there?" Killowag asked looking at me.

"Long enough." I started to fly to the control room, Killowag and Razer on my tail.

"It's no use," Razer said as we got to the room, Hal on the wheel. "We don't have enough power to pull away."

"I'm not trying to pull away." _What did he say?_ "I'm going to fly this baby right at it."

"You're going to what?" The Red Lantern screamed.

"If I can fly with the current of the pinhole, maybe I can generate enough velocity to sling shot us out of here." He then pressed a button, stopping the engines and flying straight down. The force was so strong, Killowag, Razer and I hit the wall. We started going round and round until we had enough force to fling us back out into space. "Yeah, still got it."

"Woooo-hoooo…" I screamed getting up from the ground. Hal and I gave each other high fives while the other two looked at each other in confusion. We parked the Trubidan right next to the Interceptor. "Race you guy's back to the outside." I called back, zipping my way past the guy's. As I was just about to go out, something jumped on me, pushing me back to the ground. When the star's stopped circling around me, I looked to see this small yellow-orange creature with black spot's. It was staring at me with a huge eye and 2 antennas Then it opened it opened its mouth and started to lick me. "Hey…haha…stop …tha- that tickles."

"Well what do you know, Mary caught the first hatchling." I heard Hal's voice. I looked up to see the boy's standing over me.

"All right, new game, first one to round up the most hatchling win's."

)))))))))))))))))))00000000page break0000000000(((((((((((((((((((((

After an hour of rounding up all the egg's I did a head count. Me, 150. Hal 30. Killowag, 20. Razer, 0. We put them all in nice cages, But Killowag decided to bring 3 on board as we started t leave, I saw Aya's part's on the door way. I created a makeshift net out of string and they all climbed in. When we got to the ships I let Aya's parts and the disappeared I don't know were. I sat down with Razer and Hal at the table while Killowag stayed standing.

Goray came from the control room," Well, so that's my cargo."

"Cargo." Killowag laughed. Never seen the big guy this soft before. "Look at you. There's a few more of these rascal's running around that tub of yours." He handed one to Goray. The little guy started to drool and a big slob of saliva landed on Razer's head. I started to laugh at him as he wiped the glob of his forehead.

"And to think I was going to abandon them." Goray said, "We'll I should be heading back to the ship." He took all three Thandarians and started to walk out with Hal back to the ship. Goray turned back "It was nice to meet you all, and thank you."

Then the door shut. I turned back to find that Killowag and Razer weren't there anymore. I found some salad and sat down on the table. Then Razer walked in with what looked like blue meet, sat on the table and began eating in silence. Later Killowag walked in with his grub, literely. He sat down, and face planted his face into the bowl eating it. That's why loved to hang out with Killowag, I can eat like a pig, too.

"You were foolishly brave today." Razer told him.

"Yeah, well back at ya." Killowag said whipping his mouth, " Nice job saving me thanks."

"Wow about time." I said as Hal walked in. "But what about me?"

Hal sat next to me, brought up his hand and we pounded fist. He said "You actually did good. I was wrong, but you only survived because we had each other's help."

"Well duh you can't do anything on your own."

"and thank you Aya, we'd all fell pretty cramped right now if it wasn't for you coming out of your shell like that."

"Yes," she said coming down through her holographic eye, "Like a hatchling from an egg." I chuckled. Good one.

"I'm not done." _Oh boy, daddy Hal all over again_. "It was dangerous to up an leave your post. I let Mary come because she had permission. But we need to set up a few parameter's with you, young lady."

"A Green Lantern protects innocent life, even if at the risk of their own. Correct?"

"Wait, wait." Killowag stopped her, "Aya you do understand you're a Nab Com, not a green lantern, right? You can't be a GL."

"Why not."

"Well first off, the rings gotta pick you."

"Why?"

Killowag turned to Hal, "Help me out."

"Oh no, I wanna hear this." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Then the desperate GL turned to Razer, "Red?"

"Leave me out of it." The Red Lantern said. He turned to me.

"Don't even ask." I said. Killowag sighed and turned back to Aya.

"Look, Green Lantern's gotta positively have a physical body. To walk around and interact with people. Not a bunch of creepy bugs."

"Parameter's set." Then Aya's eye disappeared to the ceiling. From the ceiling came Aya's part's, they started to come together and make a form. _Is that, a female body?_ Then green light started to fill up the open areas. As the green light started to form a face, her eye's opened a bright blue. "A body like this?" Came Aya's voice, from the Robot!. I saw Killowag face palm, Hal's eye's widen, and Razer's jaw drop. I had a different reaction.

"That…is…AWSOME!"

**A/N: Awww, I love all this these bonding moments. Next is a filler chapter. Oh my goodness, tomarrows the finale of Legend of Korra! I'm KikaKatTIOT, peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is another filler chapter that happens right after the last chapter. Oh my god Legend of Korra was so good yesterday, I was blown of my coach. And the best part of it, was that it was my Birthday yesterday. We went to see Brave yesterday. It was so funny I was LMAO almost the whole time. And when there was no funny, there was good character development. Ok on with the story.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

** Easy as Walking**

"Finally I'm not the only girl on this ship. Well I mean I'm not the only female that has a body, wait that came out weird." Hal put his hand on my mouth.

After a minute of mumbling, Killowag got up began to walk out of the room saying, "I think I've seen enough, good night." And just like that, he left the room. Aya began to walk of the table but she slipped. Razer flew up and caught her before she could hit the ground. I saw them stared at each other and an evil grin crossed my face. _Well, well. I must have really missed something back at the prison_. After Razer put her down, she tried to walk but almost fell again. This time I ran to her and wrapped her arm around my neck.

Hal walked up to her. "Well this is…awkward. But looks like it's going to take time to get used to those…legs." I punched him in the shoulder. "I mean body."

"Yes it would seem I need practice on how to walk." Aya said.

"Well, I can teach you." I told her.

"That would be most welcome, thank you."

"But not today. It's past Mary's bed time." Hal said directly at me.

"Since when did I have a curfew?"

"Since I let you get more experience. From when I went through with Killowag's training, I learned rest or get beat." Then he turned to his quarters.

"Fine. Aya can you disassemble." The green energy left her and the bug looking parts just crawled away. " Burr… I will not get used." I began turn to my room when I bumped into Razer. It occurred to me that I totally forgot the red lantern was there. "Sorry didn't see you there. Jeezz, you're to silent for your own good." He gave me his famous glare. "Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked as I walked around him.

"That glare." Then he started to walk behind me.

"Sorry, I was not informed Green Lantern's were so scared of glare's." He reached the door to his room, which was right across from mine.

"We are not, it's just me. Look I'm going to bed good night." And my door shut in his face.

))))))))))))))))))))00000000 page brake 00000000000((((((((((((((((((((

The next day I woke up and ran to the living area, the table gone leaving space for walking. "Hey Aya you-". I stopped myself when Aya's part's came from the ceiling and she started to assemble themselves together, green energy flowing through her.

When she was done I saw her begin to fall and I caught her. "Ok, that's the first thing we're going to work on, standing." I put Aya in a sanding position, holding her by her shoulder's still. "Shift your weight evenly on both side's, your feet flat on the floor." She did just that then I let go. Difference, she didn't fall. She smiled.

"Good. Next step, walking. Now watch me." I started walk. "See it's easy. One foot in front of the other." I saw her start to walk but stagger, so I flew to her and caught her by the shoulders. "Ok, new plan." I flew over her head, still keeping her from falling. "Ok I'm going to hold you from falling, but keep walking." Aya began walking around the room and after five minute's I let her go. She walked a full circle round the room.

"I…I…" Aya stuttered.

"You're walking!" I started flying circles around the room. "Woo-hoo!" Then I heard clapping from behind and turned to see Hal with a big smile on his face.

"Well don't stop, keep going."

)))))))))))))))))))))))00000000 page break 00000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After an hour of walking practice, Aya was going around the ship like she knew how to walk her whole life. Then Killowag came to the living area, ruining the mood.

"And I was hopping it was a dream." Killowag mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I flew up to him.

"Instead of being a constant downer like Razer, at least congratulate me on my teaching skills. Aya start walking." She walked up to me and Killowag.

"Um… she's …good…I guess."

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan said I was doing 'great' on my walking." Aya said.

"Yeah speaking of Hal, where is he?" Both Aya and I pointed to the control room door. Once Killowag left the room, I started to rant about him so bad, Aya tried to understand what I was saying.

"If I told you what I was saying you'd think I were crazy."

"I already think you're to crazy for your own good." I turned to the voice to see Razer with a smug smirk.

"And why would you say that?"

"You hit me on my head yesterday."

"Hal told me to."

" You badly wanted to go to save a ship that was sinking in a pinhole."

"It's what we do."

"And you said the creature back at the prison was 'cute'."

"He was!"

He shook his head and walked to the control room.

"That was-" I held up my hand to Aya before she could finish her sentence. Then an idea came to my head.

"How fast can you assemble your self?" I asked her

"I have not timed myself, why?" I smiled at her.

**A/N: I hope I didn't mess up character personalities. Did you like it. Yes, no, maybe so. Press that review button. I'm KikaKatTIOI, Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well this Chapter was really fun to right, and I hope you like it. Because I'll be gone for a week. Yep I'm going to Portland tommarrow and won't be back 'till maybe July 1****st****. So don't expect update until then.**

**And thanks to cocobean4ever for reviwing: To this day, I still don't regret making it Razer/Aya. I mean come on, they are like, I don't know I can't explain.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

** Heir Apparent Part 1 of Episode 5**

"WAKE UP CALL!" I jump out of my bed at Hal's screaming in my ears. When I looked up Hal was laughing at me. _Yeah laugh at the girl whose beautiful sleep was interrupted._ When he stopped laughing, Hal started to walk out of the room saying. "You slept in to long. And by the way that was pay back for waking me up early the other day."

When I thought he was out of ear shot, I said "At least I had a good reason to wake you."

"I heard that." He called from down the hall.

"Right." After 10 minute's of getting ready, I ran out to the living area put tripped. I looked up to see everybody staring at me.

"Exhibit A." Hal said to everyone pointing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Aya's blue eye's started to light up and she pulled up a holographic image of a solar system that looked much like our own. "Sensor's have located the energy signature of a Green Lantern ring, approximately 18.2 terraquad's from us."

Then we all fallowed Hal to the Control room as he started talking, "Great work Aya, plot a course directly to that signal. We're doing a little recruiting.

"Which if successful will bring the total of your green lantern force to 4." Razer said, "Atrocitus will be shaking in his boot's."

" 5 including you." Hal said turning to the sarcastic Red Lantern.

"And there would be 6 of us if you included me." Aya said from her seat.

"Right," Killowag told her" Now how can I forget with you constantly bringing it up." Then he whispered to Hal. " Jordan, you gotta stuff the genie back in the box. You can't let our NAB computer get used to walking around like a real person."

"You may be unaware that I can here every sound on this vessel." We turned to Aya as she spoke. I chuckled, making sure Killowag didn't see me

"Aya," said Hal. " I appreciate the enthusiasm but I think it's best if you stayed on the ship." We all turned to the window to see us get closer to our destination. "Razer. Stay on the ship. We don't want the people on the planet to get the wrong idea." The Red Lantern just nodded at his order. We landed on the outskirts and Hal, Killowag, and I flew to what looked like the palace.

When we landed at the entrance doors.

"Wait!" I said to Hal before he could open the door. "Shouldn't we like notify someone that we're walking in, I mean, we could be walking in on something important."

"Don't worry." Reassured Hal "I always get to places on great timing." But once he opened the doors, swords were aimed at Killowag and Hal's neck. Hal used a hand to bring me behind his back away from striking range.

"Great timing as usual Hal." Killowag told him.

"It's a gift."

"More like I curse." I said from behind him.

"Hold" I looked to see a women at the top of the stairs leading to a 2 thrones. Like all the other's the woman had bage markings on her face and eye's that reminded me of an owl. She had a crown on, so I guessed she was the queen. "Observe their garb an manner, they are green lantern's, and friends. I am Queen Iolande, and I welcome you to Betrasus."

Walking down next to her was a younger looking guy, and the way he spoke and looked, I instantly thought…. _He's cute, wait what did I say?_ The young man began to speak, "Doolok used to tell me stories about the Green Lanterns but, I thought they were nothing but tall tales."

"This is my brother, Prince Ragnar." The Queen said placing a hand on the young prince. Ragnar looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Iolande," Hal said in a smooth tone, "Your name sounds like a waterfall." He took her hand and kissed it. _I'm going to slap you Hal._

"Worst line ever." Killowag said coming up next to him.

"Were looking for the Green Lantern that serves your planet." Hal told Iolande

"Green Lantern Doolok," She Answered. " he has protected Betrasus for many years."

"We need his help to fight a deadly threat on the Frontier."

"You speak of the Red Lanterns. Some of our outpost have been viciously attacked by these vicious marauder's." _Good thing Razer isn't here._

"You're probably the only ones strong enough to fight the Red Lanterns." Finished Ragnar. Before another weird thought came to my head, some angry heavily armored soldier from behind the siblings interrupted with an outburst.

"Enough! Betrasus doesn't need Green Lantern's. We need a King to command it's army and that would be me!" Wow, selfish much.

"Cothac," Iolande yelled at him, "Once again you step over your bounds."

"it is our custom," Ragnar explained to us confused Lantern's, "If the queen is coranated without a husband, then the greatest warrior may claim the hand and share the thrown." _We'll that must suck._

"Face it, Princess." Cothac continued, "You don't have what it takes to rule this kingdom alone."_Woman are smarter and better then any men lemme tell__You!_

"Will no one challenge Cothac for my sister's hand?" Ragnar called out to the other soldier.

"I will challenge Cothac, for the hand of Iolande." I turned to where the booming voice came from to see a Green Lantern come flying in.

"I think we found our man." Hal said folding his arms.

"What?" Cothac screamed in astonishment, "You can't-"

"Tomorrow, an hour when the sun is almost at it's peak, unless you are not willing to?" _I'm liking this GL already. _Cothac gave him an angry glare.

"Fine." Then the heavily armored soldier walked out..

"Dismissed." Iolande said, and immediately soldier's left the room. _And that is how men should obey woman. _"Thank you, Doolock. But how-"

"I will explain to you at the ball tonight. I suggest you get ready."

"Yes of course." And she said walking out. She took one look at us and left the room.

"Ball?" I asked.

"Yes, a celebration." Ragnar said next to me, " For the crowning of my sister the new Queen."

"So Dancing?"

"And food?" Killowag asked excitedly.

"Yes of course, dancing and food."

"Group huddle." Hal said pulling us GL's into a circle.

"Hal, can we stay please?" I asked. Then quickly took one look at Ragnar and then back at the circle.

"You just want to stay because of Ragnar?"

"Umm...huh…no." Yes?

"Ssssuuuurrreee….and you Killowag the food?"

"Not only that. We might as well stay to hear Dooloks plan so we can fit that into our schedule to have him come along." When Killowag said this, Hal sighed.

"Besides, I know you want to stay to get to know Aialanda more." I knew I played the right card cause Hal gave a small smile.

"You're right. We'll stay. Let's talk to Doolock now and see if tonight Aialanda agrees. We'll leave first thing after Doolok win's his battle." We started to fly where Doolock was waiting when someone from behind grabbed my arm.

"Are you staying?" Ragnar asked. _Damn, those eyes._

"Yes, but we're leaving after the Challenge."

"That's to bad."

"Don't worry it's for a good cause."

"Yes, of course. I can never stop a Green Lantern from doing their job. I just realized, I don't know yours and the other two's names."

"Oh! Um the big one is Killowag, the smaller one is Hal Jordan, and me, I'm Mary. Mary Cabon."

"Mary Cabon." He shook my hand. "Prince Ragnar."

"I know…I mean…I heard you sister say…um."

"It's ok." He said stopping me from making me look more stupid. " I was wondering. Would you like to sit with me tonight. I want to hear all about your tales out in space?" _If Vivian were here, she'd be like, 'say yes say yes say yes say yes!'_

"Um…sure… I mean I gladly accept the invitation."

"Perfect meet me by the entrance door's." And then he ran out.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder, "Awwww….my baby girl is growing up." Hal said. Then He and Killowag took off back to the ship.

I took off after them. "I'm not a baby!"

))))))))))))))))))))0000000 page break 0000000000((((((((((((((((((

"You've been in there to long." Hal said from outside my bedroom door. "We're leaving without you."

"No no, I'm coming." I called out as I put the last of the sequences on my dress. With my ring I made a strapless dress. Short in the front but longer in the back. The ends of the dress with green gems. I ran out of my room seeing Hal and Killowag leaving. When I caught up to them, we were half way to the Palace. It was dark out, so the fireworks hadn't started. "You could have waited."

"Sorry but- Woohhh." Hal said looking at what I was wearing. "Straps."

"But-"

"Straps." We landed outside the entrance doors.

"Fine." With my ring I made straps.

"I actually like the dress like that." Came Ragnar from behind us.

"I actually approve." Hal whispered next to me, "I thought he was a perv-"

"You're here." Doolock said cutting him off.

"You guy's talk, I'm going straight to the buffet table," and Killowag disappeared behind the doors.

"We should start heading in as well." Ragnar held up his hand. "Shall we?" I smiled and took it. When we walked in, I was astonished by the amount of color. We sat down at the table and began eating.

"This is good. It remind me animame." I squealed

"What?" He said confused.

"Oh, right, well, there these green bean's that I love to eat back at my home planet."

"Well, speaking about green, you look young to be a green lantern?

"I get that a lot. It doesn't matter how old you are. As long as your good in strength and bravery, you're good to be a GL. I'm a good fighter but still I'm in training to be a healer."

"A Healer?"

"Yeah, it depends on the ring you get if you're also chosen to be a healer."

"So can you heal wounds and poisonous intake."

"Well scar's, yeah. Still trying to learn on how to heal serious wounds. But poisonous intake, I never thought of that but maybe I'm not on that level."

"Well doesn't hurt to ask." Ragnar looked at the dance floor then back to me. "Would you care to dance?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

**A/N: did you see what I did there. The thing is at the beginning of the episode I instantly feel in love with Ragnar until he turned out to be a dooshbag in the end. Well review's yep. And if anyone has a tumblr, please fallow me. I have almost no one. I'm under the same name. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? I had lots of fun in Portland. But the best part is that I ran into a comic book store. I flipped out because I don't see any of that where I live. Bought comics like Green Lantern, Nightwing, Teen Titans, Young Justice. **

**Any way, as request from NightWingedOwl, I fixed up the number thing. Good thing I did, too. And for cocobean4ever: there had to be some relationship in this Fic, so why not Ragnar .**

_Italics are Thoughts._

** Heir Apparent Part 2 of Episode 5**

The rest of the ball past in a blur. Dancing, singing, Iolande's dress being the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Killowag almost eating everything from the serving table. At one point Ragnar left with two flasks of ale, and came back with none.

"Sorry to cut this all short, but I just realized I forgot to help prepare for tomorrow's tournament. Sorry to leave before this was all over."

"That's alright. I might as well head back and get some sleep. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of tomorrow's action."

"No of course not. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I've never been a party person. Much less dress up for such a special occasion."

"Yes, you do look stunning." _And the butterflies are back_. He turned to leave calling back "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, same here!" I walked out, told Hal I was going to hit the hay, and flew off to the ship. Once I got ready for bed, I pulled the covers over me with one thought in my mind. _Vivian is not going to believe this._

))))))))))))))))))))))) 00000000 page break 0000000(((((((((((((((((((((((

cccccrrrrrrreeeeeeeezzzzzzzz! I woke up to the most horrible sound I've ever heard. I tried not to scream and covered my ears. But the problem is that it wasn't form outside, it was coming from my ears. I screamed into my pillow and as soon at it came, it was gone. I sat up on my bed but heard Aya from her holographic eye. "I detected that your vital sign-"

"Don't worry Aya, I'm fine now." I cut her off waking to the bathroom. After I got ready, I went to sit at the table and started to eat my cereal. Then Razer came in, his face angrier then usual, "Woke up in the wrong side of the bed today?"

"…?..."

"Did you not sleep well?"

"If you're not as crazy as you behave then you would know that fireworks are not a good method of sleep." He said sitting down at the table eating something I didn't dare ask what it was.

"Actually, I agree with you but I was enjoying a party, not sleeping."

"I don't do celebration's."

"Your loss." I said getting up from my place of the table and walked out. "See Yah." And I flew to the arena. It reminded me of the Coliseum in Rome. I passed by Iolande sitting in her special seat and waved. She waved back smiling. I heard cheering when I got to my seat next to Hal, Killowag was sitting on his other side.

"You're here. Thought you would sleep in." Hal said to me.

"Me? Miss a fight? Never."

"Well maybe you turned from a tough fourteen year old to a mature fifteen in one night. I just had to ask." I punched him in the shoulder for that remark.

" I was kind of thinking you would be like those parent's in movies, telling their little girl to not date so young."

"One it was a dance, if it was a date I would be all over you. I mean, we aren't going to be staying after this remember?"

My face turned from a smile to a frown, "Right."

"It was fun while it lasted, correct.?" I turned to the voice to see Ragnar sitting on my left.

"Yeah it was." I then noticed his clothing full of dust. "Um…." Pointing to his clothing.

"Oh, I tripped." He began dusting off his clothing, " I was running a little late but I'm here now." He looked at Killowag who raised his mug. Ragnar nodded back. Then the cage door's down at the arena opened. Cothac came out raising a fist in the air. "Booooooooooo…" I heard Ragnar next to me. I laughed and began booing with him. The other door opened to reveal, nothing. Everyone in the arena gasped.

I leaned next to Hal, "I wasn't there for the plan, is this part of it?"

"No."

"Milady!" a soldier called to her. "Sir Doolock cannot be found." We all looked at each other in astonishment.

"Clearly your precious green knight fled." Cothac called out to Iolande.

"This doesn't make any sense." Killowag said. "Name one Green Lantern that would run away from a fight."

"So," Cothac continued, "Doolock forfeits the challenge. Iolande is mine." _Stop talking about her like she's an object. "_We saw yesterday that there was no one else on Betrasus who's brave enough to face me."

"No." Hal said standing up. "But there is one now."

"Here we go." Killowag said taking a sip.

"Oh brother." I mumbled face palming.

"I will fight for the hand of Iolande."

)))))))))))))))))))))0000000 page break 0000000000((((((((((((((((((((

"I will not allow it, this green lantern has no royal blood whatsoever."

Currently we were back in the throne room, discussing Hal's stupid move. I tried looking for Ragnar, but the only people in here were the Green Lantern crew, Iolande, and an angry Cothac. Whatever the queen was about to say to Cothac was droned out from me hearing Killowag whisper to Hal.

"If you win, you're going to have to stay here and rule. We've got an agenda, and intergalactic menace to destroy."

"Don't get your regulation undies in a bunch. I'll defeat Cothac and release Iolande to rule in her own right. Everybody wins, happily ever after. Boo yah." After Hal finished he began to walk up to the argument.

"Is that legal?" I asked Killowag. All he did was shrug.

"Doesn't he understand that he has to fight without his precious power ring." _What is it with Cothac and taking to people like if they're not next to him?_

"Yes, he does, and he's also right here in the room." Hal said walking up to Cothac, "So you don't have to talk about him in the third person. And he look's forward to kicking your butt tomorrow."

"See you in the ring," Cothac said going out, "Green Lantern."

"Back at you." Hal said.

Once Cothac was out of earshot, Iolande turned to us. "I think it is best if you do practice in the ring."

"That would be-" but Hal was interrupted by his ring lighting up, "I'll meet you at the ring. I got to take this."

"It is no problem." Then we flew out to the entrance doors and landed in front. Hal's ring produced an image of Razer who began to speak.

"The ship is primed and ready to leave. Why aren't you back here with the Lantern we tracked?"

"He's gone missing." Hal answered him.

"I can easily find him." _Yeah no duh._

"No, you can't just go running around in that red lantern get up. We got enough on our hands without you starting a panic."

"My talent's are wasted waiting here."

"Stay with Aya, have her run a scan for Doolock's power ring." And then Hal cut off the connection. He turned to me," Well ready to fly some air scooter's?"

"Oooo-Ooo, I'm in!" Then Hal and I waited for Killowag's response.

"I'll just watch." Then we flew for the arena. We got to the ring and there were already scooter's waiting for us in the middle. "I'm going to be up by the bleachers." Then the Bullivaxion walked up the stairs.

"Race you to the scooter." I called to Hal running to the ring. Suddenly I had to hit the ground because I was about to get run over by an air scooter. I looked up to see Cothac looking back on his air scooter.

"Watch where you run, Green Lantern." And he continued around the ring.

Hal came running to me picking me up. "You ok?"

"Peachy." But my anger turned to excitement when I took a look at the waiting scooters. "Come on." I started to get on my scooter but Hal stopped me.

"What do you know about scooter's?"

"The same as I know about motorcycles."

"Since when."

"Since Uncle Jack taught me. He took me on a ride one day while you were test driving some plan's that day."

"I'm going to have a chat with that….."but his words were drown out by the sound of Cothac's scooter coming around. We gave him a long, cold stare.

Then Iolande came around in her scooter . "You'll need practice. Cothac is very skilled on his machine." She turned to Hal, " I could help you."

"Back on my home planet, I'm a test pilot on super sonic aircraft. I don't think this sidewalk skimmer will give me any problems." Then he got on the bike. "In fact I'll probably invent a few moves while I'm feeling it out." He began to rev it up but he lost control. Hal ended up in the air and on his butt. I laughed so hard I almost fell off my scooter.

"You're right," Iolande said trying to hold down her laughter, "That was new." Hal gave her a smile.

"We'll I'll leave you two while I go do some stunt's. I revved up my scooter and began doing circles. I made jerks, twist, turns, and so many other stunts that Uncle Jack would be so proud of. As I started to do lap's I saw Hal on his air scooter come flying behind me. "All right go Hal!" I called back. But when I looked back I saw Cothac about to ram him on the wall. "Hal! behind-" But my warning didn't reach him in time as Cothac bumped Hal's scooter making Hal roll to the ground.

"Some hero." Cothac said while I went to help Hal to his feet. "I look forward to destroying you in the tournament tomorrow." Then he left us.

"You know, I think I'll gratefully accept a few pointer's." Hal said to Iolande coming up beside us.

"Well come along then." She said going on the other side off Hal. As He got on his scooter. She gave a little bump saying, "If you can keep up." As she left, Hal turned to me.

"You coming?"

"No, you go ahead." I smiled as he turned and raced after Iolande. I decided I was going to end it for the day and look for Ragnar. I left my bike and began to walk out. I stopped in my track's waiting for Cothac to not run me over. As he was passing by I yelled after him, "You better not try anything funny tonight, Cothac!" Cothac stopped his bike, gave me a glare and went back to riding. I crossed to the tunnel that had an Iron door to my left. As I was passing it I heard an all to familiar voice.

"I'm guessing that glare doesn't scare you as much as mine."

I turned to the voice coming from behind the iron door to see Razer and Aya.

**A/N: Well, not much to say. I tried to add some evidence to Ragnar's scheme. I'm so good. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Forth of July to all my reader's. And Also Today on Earth 16 is when Young Justice created their team. **

**CatGirlFireflares: Good to know that the sibling like relationship is off to a great start and that everyone loves a spunky Mary.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 3 of Episode 5 Heir Apparent**

"No it doesn't- wait what are you- how- Hal told you to stay on the ship."

"I told Razer that if I was to pinpoint an accurate location of Green Lantern Doolock, that it was best to leave the ship." Aya explained.

"Did you at least find something?"

"We need to speak to Hal Jordan." Razer said, his tone getting angrier.

"Ok, ok, I'll go get him. Geez. Just wait here and don't get caught." I looked at his clothing to see him full of dust. "You might want to clean that up." I ran out to my scooter, got on, and took off to were Hal and Iolande left. When I look up to one of the bridges, I saw smoke. _He's done it again._ I flew to the smoked bridge to find Hal and Iolande chatting like nothing was burning up in flames behind them.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character." I heard Hal as I was hovering over the two.

"Hey, Hal!" They turned up to me, "I would normally ask if you blew up another of your rides again but Reddy says he need's to speak with you." When I mentioned the nickname, Hal's face turned to seriousness. He turned to Iolande.

"Sorry but I've got to go." Hal then sat behind me on the scooter. "I'll see you tonight at the tournament." I revved the bike and I started to the meeting point. We got off the bike, ran up stares, ignored Killowag's yells of protest as we dragged him back down.

"Red's here?" I nodded. He then turned to Hal. "Jordan, I need to speak with you for a few seconds." He looked at Killowag then at me.

"Tell Razer to wait a few. Will be there soon." I sighed and flew to the iron bar's

"Well?" Razer asked in a bored tone.

"Hold your horses he'll be here." I saw Hal and Killowag a few minutes later walk to me and stand by the iron door as if we were just hanging about.

"Great Job obeying order's." Hal said to Razer. "Do I need to write them down from now on?"

"A warrior acts." Came Razer's excuse.

"A warrior listens to his superior's." Killowag said.

"Enough, I'll give him the insubordination lecture later. What have you found?"

"We found his body in the catacomb's." Razer answered. "We're still trying to locate his power ring."

"If it hasn't chosen a new bearer already…." Said Killowag.

"My sensors indicate that the bearer is somewhere within the castle's walls."

"My good instinct says so is the killer." Hal said. _What?_

"Then we must find this murder and bring him to justice. It is what Green Lantern's do."

"We will, but we have to do it carefully. We need proof." He looked at Killowag who nodded. " Go back to the ship. We'll call if we need back up, but we might have to make a quick exit. Killowag, Mary, and I have a trap to set." _Say what now?_ We left Razer and Aya to get started on what ever. We went to the middle of the arena, Cothac and the guards gone. "Mary. This Might hit you the wrong way but. We think Ragnar is responsible for the murder of Doolock."

"What, how dare you. He's nice and-"

"But it's just a cover. Mary just hear me out."

"…fine….."

"While you guys were out having fun on those scooter's," Killowag began, "Ragnar came up to me saying he was happy to have 3 Green Lanterns around. I'm sure the only person to know would be the murderer himself."

"He might have just messed up."

"But I'm not the only one who was asked about how to be a Green Lantern, right?" Hal added

"Well he did ask me a few questions last night, and he did have to leave early for something." I looked up at the guy's staring at me. "But that doesn't- the dust on his clothing."

"What?"

"The dust on Ragnar's clothing, same dust that Razer had when he was in…the catacombs." I felt weak in the knees and my eyes start to water. Hal hugged me and started saying, "If only I knew I would have-"

"Save it Hal. I'm not mad at you, I just feel so stupid."

"Don't feel that way. I promise I won't ever let someone hurt you like that again." I looked up at his reassuring face. "But we need more proof, did he give any hint's on how he did it?"

"I told him I had the power to heal and he asked if I can stop….poison." All three of us looked at each other.

"The Ale!" we all yelled at the same time.

"All right people." Hal said. "I've got a plan."

))))))))))))))))))))))))000000000 page break 0000000((((((((((((((((((((((((

We were at the entrance doors to the armor room. I was giving Hal a big hug. "Be careful out there."

"I will. And remember, act distraught." He gave Killowag his ring and with that he disappeared into the armory.

"We'll time to get to our seat's." Killowag said.

We sat down in our seat's me sitting on Killowag's left. _I hope he doesn't get pummeled before we can start the plan. _The cheering began when Hal came out in blue armor on his machine. "GO HAL!" I screamed. The next door opened to reveal a determined looking Cothac on his machine in gold armor. I had the urge to boo but it was interrupted when I looked to see Ragnar walking towards us, a cup of Ale in his hands. _Why did a cute face had to be the mask of a murderer?_

"And here, another flagon of Ale you so enjoyed before." He held the cup to Killowag.

"Hey you remembered the slime." Killowag said in a cheerful tone.

Then Ragnar took a seat next to me. "I'm sorry that I have been busy." _Yeah busy trying to plan on how to kill another Lantern._

"It's alright, a prince must be busy around the castle all the time."

"Um…yes, of course."

"Iolande." Cothac called to her from the arena. "Prepare to Wed, as soon as I defeat this peasant."

"No your place Cothac," She told him.

Then it was Hal's turn. "Queen Iolande. I fight, so that your people may have the capable honest ruler they deserve." She gave him a warm smile. Hal and Cothac both went to their own end of the ring, pulled down their visors and began. They speed towards each other and when they hit, Cothac aimed the first blow almost knocking down Hal.

"Keep you're chin up Jordan," Killowag called to him. Then he took a gulp of his drink but saw, none go in his mouth. Wow, good acting. The two fighter's and this time Hal stabbed at Cothac so hard that he feel off his machine.

"Yeah that's it Hal." I called out. Cothac threw down his helmet, took out a javelin, and threw it at Hal's machine. He jumped out before he could be destroyed with it. Hal took off his helmet, and brought out his hammer and shield. All Cothac had was his hammer but his tallness made up for defense. They began throwing punch after punch, hit after hit. I nudged Killowag giving the signal to start.

He gave me a nod and stood up. "Com on Jordan." Then he 'drank' the last of the flask and began to 'choke.' I pretended to try and help him and he fell to the ground. I looked up to were Iolande was sitting and screamed. "Help, somebody help!"

"No!" I heard Iolande scream coming down from the stairs next to Killowag. She checked the cup and inside saw some green liquid. "Poison. He's been murdered!"

I saw Hal leave the fight. He ran up the stares calling Killowag's name.

"Come on buddy, speak to me please." Hal laid down next to him.

"Hal." Iolande said, "He's gone." She turned to me, " Can you-"

"No. Healer's can't bring back the dead." I said 'sadly'.

"No. Whoever did this will pay." _Look distraught_. I pretended to tear up and I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see….Ragnar! _Does he actually like me? No…he shouldn't but… _I let my confusion be my advantage to look sad.

"The death of the outsider is inconsequential." Cothac said from his air scooter, "I demand my challenge a return to the field. So I may defeat him and become the rightful king of Betrasus."

_Ok he may not be dead, but that's a major blow_, "Ok you listen to me you big lug, that-" But I never finished my retort when Killowag's ring began to glow.

"Look" Ragnar exclaimed, "The ring." He left my side to get a closer look. _Not surprised. _The 'ring' first flew to Iolande but then veered past Cothac to Ragnar. He lifted his hand for the 'ring' to slide in on his finger. As Ragnar's face lit up, he said , "Finally, it's mine. The power I dreamed of."

"Again, I protest this delay." Cothac said to Ragnar. _Oh shut your mouth, we're just getting started._

"Your silly contest no longer matter's Cothac." Ragnar said in an evil voice. "What matter's is that I'm a Green Lantern. The most powerful citizen in Betrasus. I shall be your ruler. Bow down and gravel to me, YOUR NEW KING."

"You did this." Hal said to Ragnar, "You murdered my friend."

"All so that you can become King," I yelled at him. Now I wasn't playing anymore, I was taking all my real anger to him."

"I had to." Then Ragnar pointed to Hal, "You told me that when a Lantern dies, his ring searches for the next worthy person. Knowing myself to be the most worthy, I killed Doolock so that his ring might come to me." Then everyone in the crowd began to boo at him. "DO NOT JUDGE ME. I knew Doolock more then any of you. That's why I killed him. To honor him by being his successor."

"And Killowag, why him?" Hal asked in an angry tone.

"Doolock's ring didn't come to me. So I had to try again, I HAD TO."

"Sorry. You killed my friend and broke my daughter's heart. I'm not going to let you get away with this." When Hal mentioned me, Ragnar looked at me with sad eyes but then they turned fierce when he looked at Hal.

As Hal got closer to Ragnar, the prince prepared to fire with his 'ring'. "You don't have a choice, NONE OF YOU." Just when he was about to do something, the 'ring' disappeared. While Ragnar was distracted Hal gave him a punch to the face. The prince gut to his knees, and began searching on the ground, "My ring, where is it? I WANT MY RING!"

"I still have it." Everyone turned to Killowag getting up from the floor.

**A/N: Well, relationships are broken and I show how much more of a jerk Ragnar can be. Review! I'm KikaKatTIOI, Peace out**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And the last part to episode five. I'm going to Big Sur tomorrow and won't be back until Tuesday. So don't expect update until then, again. Yes we travel a lot for summer, but that's because we don't do much for winter vacation.**

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing. And now on with the drama.**

_Italics are thought's._

**Part 4 of Episode 5 Heir Apparent **

"Cause it's not yours!" I said to Ragnar as I stood over him.

"The ring you thought choose you was a construct I made while playing dead." Killowag explained.

Hal walked up next to him. "Bravo Killowag. Exhalent performance."

"A+ in Drama." I called to him.

"Awe, gee, thanks." Killowag said sheepishly. "I thought maybe slobbering the grobal was a bit much but I sure as heck wasn't gonna drink any." He gave Ragnar a dirty look while Iolande came up between Ragnar and me.

" Oh Ragnar. I'm heart broken."

"Same here." I said, " You can never gain a ring by killing someone. Of all the people I thought you knew that, Ragnar"

"This is my planet." He then looked up, "I WAS BORN TO LEAD." He pushed me aside, pulled out a knife, and grabbed the queen in a headlock pointing the knife at her.

"My Queen." I heard Cothac. _Oh finally. _

"Your reign is over sister." Ragnar said, "Look at how easily I paid off your guards." When he said that, guards began to form a circle around us. "If I can not rule Betrasus….then neither will you. ATTACK NOW!" Then the guards came at us. I made a javelin out of green energy and began whipping it around like a wild animal. When I stopped, the guards looked at me in shock. I used that distraction to make a hammer. Just like Killowag taught me I slammed it down on the ground, the force knocking guards off the platform. I then made baseballs and started hitting the lights out of a few other guards.

"Mary!" I looked up to Hal and Killowag flying above me.

"Which way did he go?" I asked flying next to them, the pointed to a road leading to the outskirts of the city. We started to fly down as I spotted Ragnar still holding Iolande, on an air scooter. We began to fly close to ground level right behind Cothac who was attempting to reach for Iolande. But Ragnar butted him making him skid. Cothac made a stunt that had him back on the road to reaching Iolande. Ragnar pulled out a sword that cut through a support beam. When Cothac was getting closer he didn't noticed the support beam until he was thrown off his machine. All we did was pass over him.

"Give it up Ragnar don't be a fool!" Hal called out but the Prince wouldn't listen. So at the same time, Hal, Killowag and I made claws that reached out to grab the scooter. Ragnar made a sharp turn missing the claws by inches. We made the sharp turn that lead us to the gates. The began to close but we knew that Ragnar would make it through. So we tried the claws one more time, and this time the made contact. Ragnar and Iolande were thrown on to the ground. The gate's closed in front of them but that didn't seem to stop Ragnar. As we landed, Ragnar grabbed Iolande again.

" Stay back." He said forcing us to land a few feet away to help her, "Let me go or I'll kill her."

"Ragnar." I said taking only a few steps forward. " The reason you were not chosen to be a Green Lantern is that you were full of jealousy. Not accepting that you were not next in line to rule doesn't make you a better person." I saw him look at me and relax a little.

Then Hal took the advantage. "Iolande, put the ring on know." _Wait, what?_ I saw Iolande take out a Green Lantern ring from her locket. When she put it on, green energy consumed her make Ragnar let Iolande go and fall to the ground. She began to hover over the ground in a GL uniform. Ragnar got angry, took out his sword and was about to strike. Iolande saw this coming, made a green energy sword that cut Ragnar's sword in half. She kicked him to the floor again and this time, Iolande held her sword at striking point.

"Please." Ragnar said in a scared tone. "I beg for quarter."

"Not so brave now are you." Hal said while he and Killowag made green handcuffs and put them Ragnar. We carried Ragnar back to the arena and found Cothac and some other guards handcuffing the ones that were paid off. Cothac began explaining something to us but I my attention was averted to Ragnar.

"Mary" He began "I hope this doesn't…" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry." I said "but I don't date bad boy's like you." Then Hal and Killowag brought Ragnar to his knees facing the queen.

"The true enemy is defeated." Iolande announced. "We thank our Lantern friends for bringing him to justice. Guards, round up the traitor's, and take my brother to the tower."

Two guards took Ragnar by the arms, but he called back. "You'll all be sorry. I will be a lantern then you'll pay. YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

Then Cothac walked up to Iolande, "You will be, may." Then he got down on one knee. "You are a great leader. You are my queen and sofrin. And to You I offer all my loyalty."

"That son of-" but Hal cut me off.

"Hey, hey, better late then never."

"OUR QUEEN AND SOFRIN!" We got down on one knee as well and bowed to Iolande, Green Lantern and Queen of Betrasus.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000 page break00000000((((((((((((((((((((((

After I said my goodbyes, I was waiting for Hal in my room. I felt the need to talk with him, I have no idea why. Then Killowag walked in my room.

"You've seen Jordan, we got to get going."

"I'm guessing he's still with Iolande, hey tell Aya to track him down so we can fly over to him." Then the ship gave a lurch forward.

"Already scanning." Aya's voice came from her holographic eye. Then I felt her stop the ship.

"Ummmm…"

" Green Lantern Hal Jordan is on the bridge right under us." After she said that I flew outside the Interceptor to find Hal staring at Iolande who was flying back to the castle. "Hey." I saw him get startled and look up to me, "Yah don't act so surprised but the natives are getting restless." He flew up to the ship, and we sailed out of the planet. "So, Iolande has other things to do."

"Yep." He said sadly. But then he turned to me. "You want to talk to me about boy problems."

"What? No!" But he just gave me a smirk. "no really. I understand, it's always better to put personality before look's."

"I thought you were going for his perso-"

"I was and then his real personality showed but, dang why did he have to ask that question."

"What question?"

"He was going to ask if it affected-"

"The way you see him. What did you say?"

"I don't date jerks like him."

"Good. But from know on I am going to act like those parent's in movies."

"But it was just-"

"This one time. If an alien boy can be a jerk like that, then any boy can be a jerk."

"But-"

"What was it that you were going to tell me."

"Come." I took his hand and we went into my room." This morning I woke up to some excruciating pain in my ear's."

"What?"

"I thought it came from outside but it turns out it was in my ear's."

"I don't think sound can come from your ear. Did anybody else-"

"No. Aya was about to say my vital sign were high, but if she heard, she would have mentioned that first."

"That is correct." Aya said from her holographic eye. "Your vital sign were high for two minutes but decreased to a regular rate after."

"Aya can you scan her to see if she's alright?" Hal asked.

After Aya's eye scanned me, she just said "No damage detected." There was a long pause.

Then Hal broke the silence, "Tell me when this happens again. Don't want my daughter to have ear infection."

"I will." Then he walked out of the room.

**A/N I kind of wanted Ragnar to still have a little something for Mary so that it can play a big part when I do 'Regime Change'. So review, you know, the blue button. OMG 14 review's, I love you all! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	20. Auther Note

**Well hello people. I'm back. You probably realized that this is an other's note and not an update you're all like 'What's going on?' Well it's good news and bad news. Bad news is that my Mac crashed. And all the files on it are gone. That includes the next five chapters that I went ahead and wrote. Yep, you have permission to hate me, because I didn't save them on any back up or USB drive. But the good news is, I decided to draw out what my character looks like on my DA account, look it up ( art/Mary-Cabon-GLTAS-OC-313863642 ). So I'm going to get started on writing my chapters, again. I'll update tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So my Mac is still crashed. Not the good crash, but the bad crash. We're going to get it fixed today so I probably might be able to save all the chapters I wrote. And here is Ch.20 witch I rewrote so I won't keep you guys waiting. I worked on it on my PC. And this may sound like those "Oh come on!" moments, but I'm leaving again. I'm going to New Port Thursday for my sister's soccer tournament and won't be back until Sunday. Maybe I should give you guy's a heads up that I'm going to Seattle sometime in August. **

**So not to keep you guy's back farther, Ch. 20. I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thought's._

**Part 1 of Episode 6 Lost Planet.**

"Wake up kid, nap times over." _Oh come on._

I got up and opened the door, "Five minutes, Killowag."

"OK, but then we begin roll call." And he walked away.

"Great, another day of fun." I said sarcastically shutting the door. It had been a week since Betrasus. I still didn't know what that sound in my ear was. And the fact that Iolande couldn't join our crew was a hit in the gut.

I walked into the control room once I was spick and spam for today. Killowag was beginning to sound roll call. "All right you jack wagons, sound of like you mean it, Aya?"

"Present."

"Razer?"

"Humph."

"Mary?"

"Here…" I said sitting down in my seat next to Aya.

"Jordan?" There was no response, so I looked back. Hal was playing the wall ball game with his ring, "Jordan!"

The ball hit Hal's head and he made it disappear, "Killowag, there are only five of us, and we're all here."

"We may be a half a universe away from Oa, but that doesn't mean we can't maintain discipline."

"Discipline is overrated, and I called this meeting so we can access our situation."

"Easy." Razer said. "We'll all be dead in a month."

"How about we leave the tactical analyzes to Sergeant Killowag."

Killowag sighed, "That's right; we're in deep boom tack splat. Just when things look a little hopeful we lose our newfound Green Lantern Iolande because she can't leave home. So it's two Green Lanterns fighting the entire Red Lantern invasion."

"Hey!" I stood up.

"Come on, Mary, even though you passed my class faster than anybody else. A black hole is one thing, but an invasion is another."

"So you say I can't defend myself, I can't bring you down-"

"Pardon my interruption." Aya said from next to me, "I have completed my search for the late Sheer Rev's power ring." She pulled up a picture of our old friend. "There is good news, and there is bad news."

"Let's have good news." Said Hal.

"The rings signal emanates from a nearby planet."

"Outstanding, must have found a replacement GL. Could be another recruit for us, change course immediately." As the ship turned, Hal asked, "I know I'm gonna regret asking, but what's the bad news?"

"The planet in question will be hit by that asteroid in 5.2 minutes." We all looked out in horror to see a huge asteroid fly past us. I just sat down and stared.

It was all silent, but I broke it. "The universe just loves to mess with us, doesn't it?"

"Damn right." Hal mumbled as we flew around it.

"I say we blow that thing apart before it hits." Killowag suggested.

"Due to the asteroid's huge mass," said Aya, "my canons will have no impact at full power."

"Maybe we don't need to destroy it," Hal said, "We just need to slow it down." We got to the front of the asteroid and us Green Lanterns went into action. With our rings, we powered the cannons and made a huge wall in front of the asteroid. It made contact, but it wasn't slowing down.

"Asteroid bearing unchanged." Aya announced. "I cannot maintain this level of output."

"What about our personal lanterns, can you sifter in another boost from them?"

"Affirmative, accessing." With that, the wall got bigger and I could see the huge rock slow down.

"It's working."

"Power drain at critical level."

"Shut it down." Killowag told her.

"No, keep firing." Hal ordered.

"Field regulations, Jordan. We don't let our batteries get below 20%."

"Enough with the regulations just keep pouring it on!" Killowag was skeptical, but he just gave a grunt. I looked out again to see that the all was breaking. I don't know why but I felt the energy around us lesson a little.

"Main and portable batteries nearing at failure threshold."

"Hal just stop and listen for once." I called to him. He just gave look of defeat and let the wall break. He took a sharp turn and we moved out of range from the asteroid.

"Talk to me Aya, did we do it?" Hal asked in a desperate tone.

"Impact time delayed, we know have six hours until impact."

"Yeah great." Killowag said facing Hal, "But we blew all our power doing it. We go down there and our rings will be running on fumes."

"No one will mind if our rings are partially charged as we rescue them." Hal said

My ring began to beep, "Well you can say that while o go charge my ring with what's left in my battery." I began to walk out.

"Hey, we still aren't finished yet." Killowag called to me.

"Oh yes we are." And I ran to my room. When I got to my room, I took out my battery from under my bed. "Stupid, pig headed idiot." Once my ring was charged I felt that we landed and I looked out. We were in the middle of a clearing surrounded by blue trees. I ran out in time to see the Crew walk out to the hanger. I met up with them as we walked outside.

"So, which way?" Hal asked Aya.

"A strange seismic interference is disrupting the scanner's ability to pinpoint the rings exact location. But it is in this vicinity."

"Then let's move." And we walked into the forest.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000000 page break 0000000000000((((((((((((((((

"I spy something, blue."

"Tree."

"Dang it."

"Ok, I spy something tall."

"Tree."

"Oh man."

"My turn, I spy-"

"Tree." Razer cut in. Hal and I turned to face him.

"Um Razer, she didn't spy anything." Said Hal.

"Well it is a big chance she was going to spy a tree since you two have been saying it for the last five minutes." He passed us and stopped in on top of a hill.

"Like you know how to play I Spy." I said arms crossed.

"All right then, I spy a group of people below this hill."

"That is not how you play I spy." I walked up and looked down the hill. "Oh." The rest of the crew came and looked. Sure enough, there were threw people under a tree. Razer gave me a sly smile. I just gave him a play full nudge and walked down.

Hal lead our group down to the others. He put his hands up saying, "We come in peace. "Then he whispered to us. "I always wanted to say that." I just smiled.

"Why?" _Killowag the Kill Joy._

"Greetings travelers." Said a blue man with one eye and medusa hair. "You are well meet on this decelant rock of a planet. "I am Zartock. My fellow cast a way's are Drusa," He pointed to a female who looked normal to me. "And Grood." _Ok that one looks like a fly face sloth._

"I'm Hal Jordan. This is Killowag, Mary, Aya, and Razer."

"Where did your ship crash?"

"We didn't crash, we landed just over that rise." Zartock looked surprised, and then looked down.

"That," Killowag said pointing to Zartock's staff. "Is a Thalian Moonstaff. Only soldiers that fought in the last stand of Thalious prime wielded that blade." Oh boy, nerd mode activated.

"I know, I was in that battle."

"Where looking for a Green Lantern here." Hal stopped the nerd talk.

"A search that I want to point out that is pathetic and pointless." Razer said walking up to Hal. "Look around you, there's no Green Lantern here."

"Oh ok, we should just give up. Or we could look for him ourselves. That asteroid is going to hit in six hours. We'll get you to safety before that happens. But in the meantime, we could use some help finding our Green Lantern."

"You will have our aid." Zartock said.

"We'll split into teams; we cover more ground that way."

"I'll go with Zartock." Killowag said walking up to the big blue man.

"Have fun with your new friend!" I called out to him. He just gave me a mean look but kept fallowing Zartock.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to Drusa who was doing the same with Aya. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with Aya and Mary. Nice to talk with other girls for a change." And with that, us girls walked off to the canyons.

**A/N: I got the I Spy Tree game from Brother Bear. Did you guy's hear? Guy Garder is coming up in the next episode of GLTAS in September. Holy Flip! And I noticed on my previous Chapter Author's Note, The link for my character didn't come out right. So here is a better one** ( ?qh=§ion;=&q=Mary+Cabon+Hal+jordan#/d56v6qi ). **I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	22. Auther Note 2

**I got internet access here in New Port so I'm just updating after getting over 20 review's. PARTY! **

**Well it's official. I completely lost all my work on my computer. We're getting my Mac fixed, but in the meantime I write my chapter's on my PC. And after reading SilverWolf2010's review, I remembered my mom talking about it earlier in the week. I told her about your review and we connected the dots. It must be the same problem. Thank's for letting me know. Anyway, thanks' to Beawolf's Pen and CatGirlFireFlare, for reviewing. I'll get to the latest Guest review after this. Ok two things. I still can't get the idea in my head that Guy Gardner is showing up in the next season of Green Lantern. Second, the links on my character don't seem to be working. So just go on deviantArt and look up on my account KikaKatTIOI. It should be on my recent deviations**

**Now for commentary on the latest Guest review. I'm actually pretty glad I got this. One, I heard that the best character is the one who learn's from her mistakes. The character interaction I can check off my list. Episodes….that was my worry. I was expecting not a lot of people to like this because I rewrote the episodes just to add my character. At some point while writing I thought my character was just there. I wanted an episode with a plot line more with her. And especially with her taking in first person was going to make it sound like she's the center. Now that I'm rewriting my chapter's, I'll keep that in mind**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well, I'm officially freaking out with all these Green Lantern Spoilers. I did not see Razer or Aya on the Comic Con previews and I got scared. No need to fear. Volpe said we'll see plenty of Razer and Aya in the next season. So here I am calm and cool about all this. Not only that, but the Young Justice ones made me jump up and down. I am totally in nerd mode that I needed to post this now. Now on with the next chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Part 2 of Episode 6 Lost Planet**

"Ow, ow." I said rubbing my ears. The ringing in my ears came up again and this time, it was hurting.

"Is something the matter?" Aya asked walking next to me.

"It's nothing. Just something with my ears." Then it stopped.

"Is that a normal thing?" Asked Drusa from Aya's right.

"It happens, but it's no problem. Maybe it's just a side effect from hanging around guy's to long."

"I can relate. I've been moruned on this planet for quite some time. It's good to have another girl around. As for you Aya, "She looked at the android. "It's so exciting to see you, a walking talking artificial intelligence." _So she's a Techy_, "Such technology, such perfection." _And I'm chopped liver._

"Perfection is incorrect." Aya stated, "I must continually adjust at .0001% flaw in my programming."

"Well you sure sound perfect to-Oh-ah!" I heard her fall and I ran to Drusa who was holding her ankle on the ground. "Stupid. I twisted it."

"I can construct a field dressing and splint from surrounding materials." Aya suggested.

I put my hand around her ankle and began to feel for any broken bones. _Weird…_ "I don't feel anything wrong from your foot. But maybe it's just my abilities. We can go back to the Interceptor so I can use my Healer's Thread."

"I'm with Mary, I would feel better if we went back to your ship for medical attention." Said Drusa

"Certainly." Aya said. I took Drusa's right arm and put it around me. Aya did the same with the other and we took off to the air. About half way, my ear's started to ring again but I shook it off.

"Wow, that's your ship?" Drusa asked in astonishment.

"Yep, the Interceptor." I said.

"This ship is more than my home." Aya added as we flew down to it. "I have never known anything else. It is correct to state that I was born here." We went in and into the living area. I left Aya with Drusa and flew straight to my room. I went to my nightstand and picked up my Healer's Thread and took a look at it. _Why couldn't I feel anything broken?_ Then I heard a thump from the living area. Walking out I looked in to see Drusa gone and Aya on the floor.

"AYA!" I saw a shadow loom over me. Before I could look back, I felt massive pain in my head and black consumed my vision.

))))))))))))))))))))))))00000000000 page break 00000000000(((((((((((((((((((((

I woke up when I felt the ship making sharp turns. I opened my eyes. I looked around to see Zartock standing next to Drusa who was seated in the pilot seat. I tried to say something but there was a gag on my mouth. I looked down to see I was tied to a chair, arms wrapped tight around my hand so I couldn't use my ring. _Damn it_. "Well the Green Lantern has awakened." Said Zartock with an evil smile on his face. _Fricken Traitors._ "Still don't know what to do with you but we'll think of something." _Makes me feel much better._

The ship rocked forward a little but kept going. I looked out the window to see the guys behind us. Killowag and Hal made a construct to grab the ship. _Yes!_ But Drusa got an idea and made a sharp right. I saw Killowag knock into Razer who knocked into Hal and they crashed into a huge mound of rock. I rolled my eyes. _My heroes… _Just when I thought I was gonna be a goner, some rock pillars popped out of nowhere, making Drusa have to maneuver out of the way. She missed some and shot some others. Once we got into the clear, a rock mound sprang from under us and hit the bottom of the ship. Closing my eyes, I braced for impact. . But then, I felt a jerk and we stopped.

I looked out to see the blue trees grabbing the ship and putting the Interceptor on the ground gently. I looked behind me again, but this time, the two cast aways were knocked out on the ground. _Probably got knocked out by the hit._ The doors opened and Razer came in with Aya in his hand's bridal style. When he saw me, he put Aya in the seat next to me and began untying me. Once he took of the gag, I said, "Thanks." We heard grumbling and looked to see the cast away's getting up. Razer shot Drusa and Zartock out of the ship, full blast. I ran out and saw Killowag wrap them in Green energy.

"Mary!" Hal called out. I flew into his arms and we hugged. "You all right?" I heard the ship back on full power and looked back to see Razer s holding Aya again who was now awake. They shared a look before he put her down. _Awww how cute and clueless they are._

"Yeah I'm fine." I responded looking back at Hal.

"Sorry to break up this family reunion." Killowag Cut in. "But Aya's back online. We're ready to blow this Montor stand." He ran to the ship but turned to find Hal not fallowing. "Jordan, now."

Hal took out a ring from his pocket and looked at it. "You found it."

"Yeah but it doesn't make any sense." He looked up at the asteroid. "Why did the ring stay here and not go back to Oa?" He let go of me, and threw the ring into the air. "Go. Go back to Oa." It just stopped midflight and went straight back to the ground. It made circles and created a mini dust storm. "It can't be." He gasped picking up the ring. "Killowag, take off now, right now. I need to stay, there's something I have to do." He turned and walked away.

"Jordan, times up. The ring didn't find a replacement. We gotta go."

"It did. Our hero's been here the whole time." I looked at the others, all of us with confused expressions. "Get Aya, Mary, and Razer off this planet. Trust me." He began to drill a hole in the ground. I looked up to see the asteroid getting closer. Then I looked at the others and they looked at me. We made a silent agreement. We're staying. We all walked to where Hal was. "I ordered you off this rock. What are you doing?"

"I'm disobeying orders." Killowag said.

I flew next to Hal and with my ring, made the drill bigger. "Besides, you can't do this on your own." He just gave us an approving look and kept drilling.

Once we were done, I looked down the hole. "So the new GL, is underground?"

"Something like that." Then he threw the ring down the hole. Then the ground shook and I backed up as green energy shot out from under and into the sky. It hit the asteroid which blew into a million pieces. Then more energy shot out and created a huge green belt around the planet.

Then a huge booming rang out coming from the planet. "I am Mogo."

"wwwooooooooowwwwwwwww…." I whispered now standing next to Killowag.

"Thank you Hal Jordan of Earth. You have saved me. Rather by giving me the ring, by igniting me, allowed me the power to save myself from that asteroid."

"My pleasure." Hal said.

"For countless millennia, I have trapped evil doer's here on my surface until they reform. I will keep these prisoners' here if you do not mind." I looked at the two dimwit's who were struggling from Killowag's bonds.

"Knock yourself out." Killowag let them go but Mogo made the ground surround them in rock.

"You have given me new purpose, new power, you have made me, Green Lantern, very proud. And I will be here for whenever you have need of me."

"I gotta say Jordan," We all faced Killowag. "You're gathering one unorthodox team. But it's an honor to be a part of it." Then he looked down at me and laid a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. "And it's good to have any Green Lantern, big or small to fight beside us." I smiled and gave my big brother a hug.

"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corp Mogo." Hal said.

))))))))))))))))))))))000000000 page break 000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((

I looked out my window to see Mogo now with a Green Lantern symbol become smaller and smaller as we flew back out into space. After saying our goodbyes and me giving Drusa and Zartock a punch to the face each, we took off. No one said a word so I just went to my room. Now I was staring at open space.

"Knock knock." Hal said walking in. "So you feeling any better?" He sat down on my bed.

"Of course I'm fine, I already told." I sat down next to him.

"That's not what Aya told me. The ear thing came back."

_Stupid Robot_. "Um well."

"Don't lie."

"Fine, it came back but just like it has done before. With slight ringing but that's it. It didn't give that crazy migraine like it did that one morning." He just looked at me skeptically. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." I wanted to get up but Hal brought me down again.

"But what if it does give you that pain again. And let's add to the scenario; during battle and we didn't know."

"Well you do know."

"Ok fine we know but it happens like say a whole army of…Red Lanterns. What then?"

"Then I can shake it off like I've done million times before."

"That easy?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"All right. If you can shake it off, fine. I'll leave you with that." He stood up. "But I know that there is going to be a time you can't. When it does, you're confined to the ship until we find a doctor."

"What?"

He just began walking out. "You heard me." I couldn't argue because he flew as fast as he can out of my room. _Probably to the control room_. I just laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me?_

**A/N: Sorry if I wasn't accurate on what Mogo really said. It's really hard to understand a huge planet with a voice the sound of a giant. And there was this one question on in the DC Nation Panel at Comic Con about Saint Walker. They said he will play a big role in some of the episodes. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow… I am blown away by all these GLTAS and YJ spoiler's, I almost forgot to update. But no worries I am here. Thanks to CatGirlFireFlare for her review that made me laugh. And hi to my new reviewer shells210, now that you mention it does remind me of Shrek. And also to the two latest Guest reviews. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 1 of Episode 7 Reckoning**

"He actually did it." I heard Killowag mumble as he passed my room. I walked out to see Killowag walking to the control room.

"Who did what?" I called to him.

"Hal finally was actually right about the location of Shard." And he kept walking.

"How?"

"I'm guessing with the help from the computer." Razer said walking out of his room and heading to control room as well.

"Ok that answers that." Something nerved me on how Razer talked about Aya. I walked in front of him but kept walking backwards to where the other's were. "You know she has a name."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Do you want to be called by Razer, or angry Zebra Bunny?"

"Of course I never understand what you say but I'm sure that was an insult."

"So is the name computer. Come on at least try calling her by Aya." I stopped waking backwards and flew to the room. I took my seat next to Aya while Razer sat at the far left corner of the room.

"Killowag get ready." Hal said. "Should be in view right… Now." A rock moved out of the way to reveal a huge ship in front of us. It looked a piece of earth with a city on top. There were those planet destroyers hanging from the bottom and luckily, we were facing the engines so they hadn't spotted us yet. "The Red Lantern mother ship." Hal got up and walked in between Aya and me.

Killowag got on Aya's other side. "Aya, make sure we have max resolution and magnification, full spectrum scans. I wanna know everything about this rock." As he said that, Aya pulled up a close up on the back of the ship. I saw what looked like a small hatch opening up.

"What is that?" I asked as I stood up to take a closer look.

"Don't know." Hal answered. We all got tense, thinking that Red Lanterns would come spilling out of it. Wrong. What came out was garbage, I almost gaged.

"Wow wreaking havoc and polluting the universe. These guys really are bad."

"Waste dump at 06 hundred means solar time. Like clock work." I smiled at how Killowag beamed at his small discovery.

But of course, the pessimist had to ruin it. We heard clapping and turned to Razer, "Congratulations. After weeks of stacking Shard you unlocked the secret of when they dump their garbage." He laid back and crossed his arms. "Can total victory be far behind?"

"I don't hear any better ideas coming out of your talk hole Red." Killowag took one step forward, but Hal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on. We're repairing the ship so we can use the ultra-warp and bring reinforcements from Oa. While we're waiting, I'm gathering as much Intel as I can without getting us killed or letting the Red Lanterns know we didn't die when they blew up that planet."

"Let me tell you what Atrocitus would do," Razer got up and began walking towards us. "He'd come after you relentlessly. He'd keep coming until you were dead. Even if it meant his own death." Razer brought up his ring hand in a fist, the ring glowed but then died down. He looked at it then turned his back on us. "I was a fool to join you. Soon I'll be as useless as you three. You have no chance at victory if you aren't willing to die for your cause." With that, Razer flew out of the room.

"Well that went well." I looked at the two GL's who were giving me an annoyed look. "Right, forget I said that." We turned to the close up again. Killowag began typing something on the keypad making it zoom to the structures of the mother ship.

"I got it." Hal said. "How about one of us dresses in red and just walks in and takes a look around. We can find more stuff if we went in deeper."

"Oh I'll go." I eagerly said raising my hand.

"No!" they both said quickly.

"Ok sheesh." I looked at where Aya was supposed to sit and saw that she was gone. "…I'm going to go look for Aya." I walked out to the living area to see that no one was there. "Hey Aya you there?" No response. _That's funny I thought she could hear anything on this ship._ I began to walk to Razer's room. I guessed she would be there being the clueless robot she is. No matter how many times he tells her to not be in his room, she still does. But when the sliding door opened, nothing. Suddenly I heard a huge boom, and the ship rock around. A cloud of dust or gas filled my vision and I flew out quickly and into the control room. Same thing, except there were alarms going off everywhere and Hal and Killowag were freaking out.

"Life support offline. Float controls offline. Internal Grav offline." Killowag read off from the charts. "Does anything on this bucket work?"

I was able to see clearly enough to get to Hal's side. I heard Hal say, "We're not floating so we have internal gravity."

"And I'm breathing just fine." I added.

"I'm, reading the board's right guys, and where's Aya?" Killowag asked.

"I'm here." She said calmly walking in. "Scanning systems." Her eyes lit up blue. "Contrary to the read outs, functions are nominal to profile."

"Maybe she's right." Hal agreed. "Cycles the rocker switches for a hard reboot." Killowag typed on the panels and the whole place turned dark. The lights then came back on, the dust cleared, and the alarms stopped.

"You ok?" Hal said.

"Yeah, why?"

"So let go off me." I looked over myself to see that I was hugging Hal, I let go quickly and chuckled nervously. Hal just laughed but I punched him in the stomach lightly to get him to stop.

"So this was a what?" Killowag asked Aya.

"A diversion set by Razor." Aya answered with a sad look on her eye.

"We fell for the oldest trick in the book." Hal said sitting down.

"Where's our little saboteur now." Said Killwag putting his left fist in his right hand. "I'd like to congratulate him on his success."

"He left the ship. I do not know where he went." Aya said putting her arms together in front of her.

"Oh I know exactly where he went. Shard." We all looked at the huge ship. "Aya get us closer but don't let us get spotted." Aya eyes glowed and we felt the ship move forward. Aya and I took our seats again while Killowag went up to Hal and began to argue. I saw Aya slump a little in her seat.

So I put a hand on her shoulder and said. "What exactly happened?"

"I tried to stop Razer. He would not listen."

"You tried, it's all right." I stopped when I heard silence. I looked back to see Killowag with his arms crossed and looking at the floor.

"Instead," Hal said. "He took the time to create a very convincing diversion."

"Agreed." Aya said getting up and flew to stand next to Hal. "The program is nearly undetectable. My subsystems are studying how it works even now."

I looked out the window. "Why do you think he's going back?"

"My bet is, he went to settle his score with Atrocitus." Hal said.

"Then he should have made funeral arrangements. Cause that's a one way ticket." Killowag said.

"And he knows it."

"Well, we can't leave him to get out on his own." I said getting up to join the group.

"Right. Which is why we have to stop him." He turned to Aya. "Can you somehow download that program? Where going to need it."

"Oh boy, I'm afraid to hear this plan." Killowag said.

"Don't worry, it gets better. Killowag pull up that map of Shard we scanned."

"When did you guys do that?" I asked while Killowag pulled out a map.

"While you left the room." Hal said. Then he made a pointer stick with his ring. "We were only able to scan the outside. But we were able to get a closer look." He pointed to the tallest building. "That should be Atrocitus Head Quarter's."

"And you know that because…" I asked trailing off.

"It's a guess." Killowag and I looked at each other and face palmed.

"We're dead." Killowag whispered.

))))))))))))))))))000000000 page break 00000000000((((((((((((((((((((

"Of all your stupid ideas Jordan. This one wins the prize!" Killowag said. We got out into space and with green energy gathered the nearest asteroids. We were bringing them closer to the Mother ship so we could use it as a cover. Hal said we should use the garbage shot as a way in. It was almost 08 hundred so we had to get to the shoot before it closed on us. Suddenly, red energy began flying passed us and destroying the asteroids near us. "They're shooting at the asteroids, Jordan."

"No, really?" I yelled at him with sarcasm.

"No fighting now." Hal said from in between us. "When I say three we go….1…2…3!" We immediately flew next to the garbage shoot. I looked to the asteroids to see the one we were hiding behind was gone. _Well that was a close-_ CCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEZZZZZ. My thoughts were stopped by that crazy painful sound in my ears. I put my hands to my ears and screamed so loud, I couldn't hear what Hal was trying to say. I felt a tug but I couldn't let go because of the pain. But just as soon as it started. It stopped. I opened my eyes to a blurry view. My hearing was a little muffled, but once my vision cleared, so did my hearing.

"Mary, are you all right?" Hal said placing his hands on my shoulders. "Mary." It's not that I couldn't hear him. But I was shocked to see that we had already gone through the garbage shoot.

"What happened?"

"You tell us!" Killowag said to me in an angry tone.

"Calm down Killowag. Mary what happened? Was it that ear thing again?"

"What ear thing?" I wanted to answer the Killowag's question, but a sharp pain went through my head and disappeared quickly.

"Ow." I whined. "Look I'd love to answer you questions Killowag but we've got to save a crew member."

"We?" Hal said. "No. I said once that crazy migraine comes back you are to stay on the ship." He turned to Aya. "Take her back to the ship, and then come back."

"No." I said running in between Aya and him. "We have our part's to play and I'm not missing out just because of a stupid head ache." I ran around him and went to look for the nearest sewer, ignoring Hal's orders.

**A/N: To let you all know, this chapter was pretty hard to write. Why? Well one this episode mainly focused on Razer, but this is all in first person. Don't think I'm trying to bring all the attention. Second,the problem she has connect with her healing abilities. It will be explained later in the story.**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Guess what. I'm going to the beach today, than later I'm going to see The Dark Knight Rises. I'm so excited and it' so hard not o go on Tumblr when you know all you're going to get is spoilers on this movie. Thanks to CatGirlFireFlare for reviewing. And I have a question for all of you. I recently read Issue #4 of the Green Lantern Animated Series comics and I thought it was so adorable. Should I rewrite it with my OC in the story? Your thoughts are welcome.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

** Part 2 of Episode 7 Reckoning**

When I got to a sewer big enough for all of us to fit, I popped open the lid with my ring. I waited until I saw the crew come around the corner.

"Well that stupid headache," Hal began saying as he stepped towards me. "Is what's going to get you killed. Mary, we're in deep Red Lantern territory, if you don't-"but he fell right into my trap. He didn't see that the sewer was open in front of me and fell in. I heard a splash then some gagging sound. "Mary that wasn't funny. You are officially of the mission."

"You can't do that." I called down.

"I'm sure Jordan being team leader has the right to ship you back." Killowag said grabbing my arm to keep me from running.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I do not think it has to do with sides to an argument." Aya said. "But has to do with logical thinking. Going on a mission while an injury-"

"It's not an injury."

"Mary, just listen." Hal said popping his head up from the sewer entrance. "I don't want to put you in danger. If you don't want to go back to the ship fine. But stay here by the trash shoot until we get back." My eyes narrowed and I looked down to the ground. But then Hal said something that I could actually agree on. "And if we need you, we'll call for back up."

"Fine." I said taking my hand away from Killowag's grasp. Hal went back down into the sewers and the other's fallowed suite. I listen to their footsteps until the only thing I heard was the churning water. "This is going to be a long day."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))00000000 page break 0000000000(((((((((((((((((((((

Well I was there for about an hour or two, sitting with my knees to my chest. Until action finally came. But my time there wasn't wasted at all, the whole time I was thinking on what my problem was. _The head and ear problem started after that planet blew up. Maybe it was air pressure for being far out in space. No, the ring is supposed to help me breath in space and all. It shouldn't be that, maybe it's the food. The containers may not be preserving. But I should be feeling sick to the stomach._ Every single time I came across a solution, it just kept on getting beat by logic. I heard some footsteps and quickly hid in the shadows.

Two patrol men were walking passed the alley way I was hidden. They were about to turn in but another soldier came running by. "Halt! This isn't your patrol area." Said a patrolman.

The other that was running by replied. "Sorry sir. There was a Green Lantern spotted in the sacred shrine of Atrocitus." _Uh oohh._

"Already taken care of. Someone is taking him to Atrocitus quarters." _Great now two dumb bells in the hands of Atrocitus. _I flew up on top of the building. When I landed on the roof, I quickly hid as two Red Lanterns flew by. I realized to keep myself from getting spotted; I had to get to the tallest building without flying. _How? _But then it hit me. _If there is one thing the Boy Wonder taught me, is how to go from roof to roof_. I made a graveling gun and shot it at the net building and swung to it. I did it a few more times until I was facing the building holding Atrocitus room. I looked back to see my accomplishment. I looked up at the tall building again and shot my long graveling gun to the top and I began to ascend.

When I looked into the window and saw Atrocitus was holding Killowag in red energy. Zox had an ax in his hand next to Razer who wasn't in his suite anymore. He was strapped with red energy from his neck to the ground and a soldier stood in the room. I made a construct glass cup and put my ear to it to hear what was going on. It was muffled but I was able to pick up bits and pieces.

"…Green Lantern…to kill…thought." Atrocitus said.

"…Master…cut…Razer's head." Zox said in an impatient tone.

I was about to contact Hal, but Atrocitus question stopped me. "What is …name, soldier?"

"Wrath…lord." I laughed. _There is only one person who can think of a name like that._

"You ….execute…you caught…" _Stupid method_. I made the construct disappear and looked to the window to see if Hal was going to make a move. All he did was get another ax and stand next to Killowag. _What is he doing?_ Then I saw it. Killowag gave a wink to Razer who looked at it him surprised. Just when Zox and Hal were going to bring down the ax, dust filled the room. _Good job, Aya._ I made a hole small enough for me to fit threw and went in. I saw Hal struggling to get his suite off so I gave him a hand.

When he saw me he gave me an angry look. "I told you to stay down by the shoot."

"I get bored easily." Then the dust cleared and I looked back to see a bunch of soldier's on the ground, a surprised Zox, and an angry Atrocitus.

When he saw Hal and me, he sneered and said. "You." He shot red energy at us but we landed on our feet, except for Razer. We immediately attacked and I ended up fighting Zox in the end. He stopped when he heard Razer power up his ring. He threw me to the wall and flew to attack Razer. But the red energy around him didn't let Zox through.

"With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, we fill Men's Souls with Darkest Dread. And Twist your Minds to Pain and Hate, we'll Burn you all, that is your Fate." Then Razer screamed as Red energy consumed him. The power breaking the window in front of him. When red left my vision, I looked to see Razer looking angrier than ever. Hal blinded Atrocitus while Killowag and I grabbed one of Atrocitus legs bring him down. Soldiers opened the entrance door and began shooting.

Killowag and I made a wall to block the shot's while Hal tried to get through to Razer. "I know you're willing to die today but do you have the strength to live for a cause. Because we could sure use your help right now." I didn't see anything but I guessed he agreed because Hal said. "Aya, we are go, table for four." We flew out threw the broken window and headed down.

"I have shut down Shards automated defenses to allow the Interceptor to pass through." Aya said from Hal's ring. "Estimating arrival at docking bay twenty two in eight minutes and forty second's." _I don't think that was at all estimated_.

"Good meet us there."

"My own arrival may be delayed. I am currently downloading a large file."

"Don't be late for dinner baby. Over and out." And he ended the chat.

"Really? Wrath? Dinner." I asked

"It's the only thing I could think of." Then red streaks started passing us and we looked up. Soldiers were firing at us and Zox was getting his power ring ready. When he shot, we flew ground level and avoided it. Zox created a lasso bet we easily dodged it and kept flying. After about a few minutes I turned around to see they weren't fallowing us anymore. Unfortunately, my head wanted me to stay on the ship. The head ache came back less painful but it still hurt I stopped flying and put my hands to my head. When it stopped I opened my eyes to see Hal and Razer by my side.

"I knew this was going to be too dangerous." Hal said.

"No I'm fines it's just….hey wait where's Killowag?"

"Don't change the subject young lady."

"Don't young lady me." Then there was a huge boom coming from where we last saw Killowag. I the sharp pain came again. And I put my hand to my head. "Damn it." _Stupid problem._

"That's it you're going straight to the ship. Razer, take her-"

"No, no more leaving me behind. We're all going." I flew as fast as I could to where the dust cloud was, ignoring Hal's protest. When I got there, I looked down to a street to see Killowag on his knees struggling to get up. Hovering over him was a Red Lantern that looked like a man eating goat. Before I could do anything to help, Hal's knuckle puncher beat me to it. As Goat Face sailed away, the three of us went to Killowag's side.

"Everything's spinning." Killowag said weakly. I took my Healer's Thread that I had wrapped around my hand. I made myself bring it out with me on missions ever since Mogo. I put it around his neck to ease any pain.

"ETA, thirty seconds." I heard Hal say. "Aya where are you?"

Then a huge projection of Atrocitus came up behind some buildings. "Your plan didn't work Guardian lapdog." Then he held something in his hand. I looked closer and gasped. Aya was unconscious and unmoving. "If you'd like to reclaim your toy_." Oh you did not just call her that_. "Meet me at Battery Square." And the holograph disappeared.

"It's a trap." Razer said turning to us. _No damn dip Sherlock._

"Of course it is." said Hal getting up. "But we don't leave anyone behind."

"I'll get the compu-" Razer stopped and looked at me. "Aya, I'll get her." _So the mean guy took my advice._

"Not alone you won't"

"You've got to get the Sergeant and the Healer to safety and prep the ship for takeoff." _Really is that what you're going to call me_. "We won't get away from a dozen Red Lanterns with only ring power. We need that ship."

"To risky. We board the ship now, and then I'll find Aya."

"By then it will be too late. You are always going on about having the courage not to fight. So do you have the courage to leave this to me?" Hal looked down to Killowag and I. I would be like' 'No we're in this together.' But I knew this was one shot for Razer to finally gain full trust from us and I didn't want to ruin it.

I guessed Hal had the same thought, even though he said it differently. "I'm trusting you to bring back a member of my crews, Razer. Don't make me regret it."

When Razer flew off, Hal and I took one of Killowag's hands and put it around our necks. Even though he was heavy, we still managed to get to the air and head to the ship. It was only few moments away when my ears began to ring. I let go of Killowag and put my hands to my ears.

"What's….wrong….with me?" I screamed out loud.

"Mary behind you!" Hal called to me. I just let all my anger from today go out into energy and blow away some killer drones trying to get us. Some more came up though and I flew straight to the ship that came to pick us up. When I got into the infirmary, Hal put Killowag on a bed and began taking out some medical supplies.

I went up to him and said. "Fly us out of here, I got this." He gave me a curt nod and ran to the control room. Killowag began to sit up and but winced. I helped him sit up and I took a look at him. Bruises everywhere big ones. Some of them where disappearing from the help of his ring and the Healer Thread. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." _Dumb question._

"Ok where does it hurt the most?" He lifted his right arm slowly.

"I think I got my ribs broke twice in one fight." I placed my ring hand where he said it was. Sure enough I felt the almost all his ribs on his right broken or bruised. I recited the Oath but nothing was fixing itself up.

"Oh I can't take it." I said walking to an open medical bed. "I thought letting go was blocking my will to heal but I'm still stuck."

"You give up to easily." He said putting his arm down.

"What?"

"You hardly back down when Hal was telling you to stay put. You gotta keep putting more and more trust in yourself that you can get through this block." He raised his arm again. "Try one more time, Kid." I looked at him with sad eyes. But what made me not give up? The fact that my big brother knew I could do better. I went to him and tried again, but I didn't hold back.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no Evil shall Escape my Sight. For those who Worship Evil's might, Beware my Power, Green Lantern's Light." I saw the energy flow out of my ring and too the spot where it hurt the most. I felt the rib's go back in place and the bruises disappear. When the light vanished, Killowag got up and moved his arms around.

"Not bad kid." He smiled and grabbed me in a head lock, messing with my hair.

I wrenched my way out of his grip and looked at him in shock "Wait, it doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Nope. Like I said, a little nudge can go a long way." Then I saw his feet wobble and he sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, and I'm going to push you around and make sure you rest." He was about to say something back, but then the bay door's opened to Razer who was holding Aya bridal style. I would have been 'Aw look how cute.' But when I saw that there were only wires where Aya's arms and legs were supposed to be, I whispered. "Oh, no."

**A/N: Sorry if the end sounded too corny or of Killowag was a little OOC. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok. I'm going to visit my grandmother from out of the country. She came for a surprise visit and we're meeting her in Vegas. So I won't be able to update until I get back on Wednesday. Ok I'm getting really sick of traveling. And I got a question from Guest: Well all I can say about Guy is that it's going to be one hell of a funny season. And for the RazAya relationship, I definitely hope not that it goes back to the beginning. RazAya needs to grow. I got this huge review that took me awhile to write up the answer. If you're not MuderBurger, you don't have to stick around for the bottom Author's Note.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Part 3 of Episode 7 Reckoning**

"Hal!" I screamed. I motioned to Razer to put Aya on the extra medical bed. He laid her down gently as I went get Hal. He was busy typing something on the main panel.

"Just a sec."

"Aya might not have just a sec." His eyes grew wide and we went to the infirmary.

"…been more careful!" Killowag screamed at Razer.

"Stop." Hal called out. They looked at us and then down at Aya. Hal somehow figured it out and was connecting some plugs to Aya. I took a closer look. She was missing her arms and legs, and there were dirt marks almost all over her. I hugged myself and sat next to Killowag. When Hal was done, he still faced Aya but asked Razer in an angry tone. "What happened?"

"I had already found her like that when I fought with Atrocitus."

"Fought?"

I looked at Aya whose eyes began to flutter open. "Guy's, look." The stopped talking and all our attention were on Aya now.

When she opened her eyes, Hal questioned her. "Aya, you all right?"

"I am fine." She said in her normal tone. "All of my repairs shall take some time. That is inconsequential."

Then Hal finally turned to Razer. "Your actions put us all in danger. Atrocitus knows we're alive now and he'll be looking for us. Our job just got infinitely harder thanks to you." Razer just look down sadly and crossed his arms. _Odd, Razer would have fought back on that comment. Why's he all silent now?_

"Attention." Aya said breaking the tension. "I have unlocked the encryption on the files I stole from the Red Lantern's Main Frame." _The fact that she said stole makes her sound do much more bad ass_. Her eyes lit up blue and a holograph of words appeared in the middle of the room. Then suddenly, a hologram of huge ship's appeared. What scared me the most was the fact that I was right on how many Red Lanterns there were.

"Warships." Razer said. "Hundreds of them."

"Better keep your ring charged Red." Killowag said.

"Looks like we all should." Hal said. I felt sleepy and I did a load yawn. I stopped mid way as everyone stared at me.

"Yeah sorry that was random but, I'm not the only one who went past the night to go into Shard."

"She's right." Hal said. "Hit the hay everybody." Then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into my room.

"Ok ow, hard grip." He let go of me and gave me a stern look.

"Grounded."

"What?"

"Yes. And until I say so. You can't leave the ship."

"But come on. I survived didn't I? And you didn't let me tell you that I got through my block."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was able to heal Killowag." He still gave me that stern stare. But then he picked me up and gave me tight squeeze. We both began to laugh and I hugged back.

"Man this great." He said putting me down. "Though you're still grounded for disobeying orders."

"Well no use arguing." I said crossing my arms.

"No. But how did you do it? Some spiritual dance or something."

"All need is a push. Speaking about pushing. Out." And I pushed him out of my room and shut the door.

))))))))))))))))))))000000000 page break 0000000000((((((((((((((((((((9

The ringing woke me up around noon. I got up off of my bed and walked to the hallway. When I looked out no one was up. Our mission did go well past midnight and after fighting Red Lanterns, everyone was going to want to sleep in. After the ringing stopped, I decided to head back to bed.

But Aya's voice stopped me. "You must ask Healer Lantern Mary for assistance."

"I do not need help from a Green Lantern." Came Razer's reply. Then I heard a crash come from the living area were Aya was resting. I ran to the sound of the crash and found Razer trying to get up from the floor. A cabinet was open next to him, but all the first aid stuff was on the ground around him. I was about to come in and make a snarky remark but I held back. I noticed Razer staggering a little while trying pick up the supplies. Suddenly he held his side and gritted his teeth. I looked at Aya who was looking at him with worry.

Trying to ignore that ringing sound, I came in and walked behind him. "You could use a hand once in a while." Razer whipped around to face me with a shocked face. With my ring, I put all the supplies back in the cabinet and shut its door. Then I stood to face him. "Next time, try to be stealthier and make sure no one else is in the room."

He just gave me the glare. "Razer has a two broken ribs and damaged muscle on his right arm." Aya said with urgency in her voice.

"Really, I'm not surprised-"

"It does not matter!" Razer said crossing his arms.

"Oh ok. Tough guy, what happens when I do this?" I kind of regretted doing this, but I had to prove a point. I pushed him where his broken ribs where. He fell back easily on the empty medical bed behind him. He held his side in pain, but his face showed anger. "Don't look at me like that" I turned to the cabinet and pulled out the machine that treat's damaged muscle that Biata gave me. But I knew he would leave soon, so I kept talking as I got my supplies. "What happens during a mission and we run into more crazy people or Red Lanterns?" When I walked back to the medical bed, Razer was still there. I began to use the machine to heal his arm. "I've learned lot's of lessons, and one of them is not to go out in the field injured."

"Says the one who doesn't want to admit defeat." I ignored his comment and put the machine away. I put my hands where his broken ribs were. "What are you-"

"Just hold still." I did the same thing i did with Killowag earlier, I recited the Green Lantern Oath and let the energy flow through him. I felt the ribs go back into place and the pain ease. At the same time the ringing in my ears stopped ringing. It all hit me so fast. How the pain started when Killowag was getting pummeled. And the first major head ache could have been at the same time as Dulock's death. And now. _It's all connected_. I took my hand away and walked to Aya. "Can you check him for me?" As Razer stood up, Aya scanned him from head to toe. "No damage. But rest would be most needed."

"Agreed." I said pulling Razer out of the room. " 'Night Aya." Razer took his hand out of my grip and walked in front of me. As we got in front of our rooms, I said did the normal usual doctor routine. "At least try to not move around so much, and rest a little longer."

"Why must Aya and you tell me what to do?"

"We're not telling you what to do, we're keeping an eye out for you. For me, I'm doing my job as a Healer. As for Aya, she cares….a lot…." He just gave me a questioning look. "Wow you are so clueless." And I shut the door to my room to keep him from asking another question. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. _I've got to talk to Ganthet. He might know of my connections with all this._

**A/N: I got again another big review, this time From MuderBurger. I don't want to sound mean either, but this is my first FanFic.**

**Mental toughness is a weakness in certain areas. Need I to point out she hardly ever speaks of her mom. The only people who know about her past are Ganthet and Hal. And she only told them that her mom died in a fire, that's it. She hasn't opened up much; she's kept a barrier around her on that mentally. That is, until that planet blew up. She still has more to talk about which will come later in this story. **

**1) I thought Hal needed someone else in his life. Sure he has Carol, but I wanted to see how he does with kids. And so far he still has to figure out how Mary is mentally and that she has to open up at some point. Right now he thinks it's best to let her figure it out on her own.**

**2) Arisia hasn't appeared in the series yet, and only recently did I learn about her. In Wikipedia it says that she will make an appearance and Grey DeLisle will be her voice actor. Mary is not The Best, she is One of the Best.**

**3) I'm just introducing my character right now. First she has to get through it not over it. And who said that BOTH her parents were long gone? There is next season, we're just getting started.**

**4) Never knew until now that Blue Lanterns are the only ones that can heal. I always thought that rings could heal a few injuries. And since I read issue #4 of Green Lantern the Animated Series that made me think that was truer. I guess my inner imagination took over my judgment on how to write her.**

**What do you mean by annoying? Is it her Snarky remarks or the fact that this story is all in First Person?**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm back…again. Vegas was fun and we got to stay at the Bellagio. Most of the time my grandmother would go down to the casino so I got to stay in my room and go on tumblr and tinychat. Thanks to NightWhisper184, CatGirlFireflare, and smiles123 for their reviews that picked up my spirits. And here is the next chapter.**

It had been a few days since Shard and the new routine doesn't seem to be fitting well with me. Now that I'm grounded, I'm not aloud to train as much as I used to. I actually liked training with Killowag. It was the only thing that kept me from dying of boredom on days like this. To help with my punishment, I'm supposed to read every Oan book that was on this ship about the Manhunters. After Hal told us the reason for the Red Lanterns hate story, we've been trying to find anything on the manhunter's that can help us. Razer said that he heard about something like that happening hundreds of year's ago, but it was just a myth on his home planet. But it still left us with the question, we're the real or just a way for Atrocitus to recruit? So far I've read like five books and to tell you the truth, I only like to read things that interest me. So far, none had caught my eye, either on the manhunter's or my recommendation list. There was still like eight more books' to go, and I was already dying. _I need a break_. I left the book I was reading on my nightstand and stretched. I felt my stomach growl. _Hungry, not surprised._

I walked out of my room to see Aya standing, or sitting in front of Razer's room. You heard me, sitting. So far her arms could be repaired by she was still working on her legs. So the way she got around was on a floating chair. "Hey Aya, what's up?"

"Sergeant Killowag and Hal Jordan are about to eat lunch. I have not seen Razer come out of his quarters since leaving Shard. He will not answer me."

"Maybe he's still asleep."

"My scans detect that he is awake."

"We'll then you have to do it the hard way."

"And what is that?" I held my hand up for silence. Then with the same hand, I banged on the door really hard. "Answer the desperate girl will you! Don't make me take you out with my ring." There was no noise. _This isn't what I meant by resting that injury._

Then finally a response. "If I answer your question will you leave?"

"Yes." We heard footsteps and then Razer came out. I noticed bags under his eyes and he looked tired. "Have you slept lately?"

"Is that your question?"

"No! Ummm….Aya, you ask."

She came in front of me. "Will you not join the others to eat?"

He just shook his head no. I asked next. "Ok, but you haven't come out of your room in day's, are you trying to starve yourself?"

"My race has the potential to eat only little food and last for months. Now leave!" And the door shut in our faces.

"Ok, that could have gone better, but at least I don't have to worry about him being another Flash."

"Flash?" Aya asked.

Hal answered her question instead as he came out of his room. "A super hero back on Earth that has a habit of eating every five minute's. Speaking of food, let's start eating." Then he looked at where we were standing. "Let me guess, another futile attempt to get him out?" and began walking to the living area.

"Yes, but Razer's race can hold food and can last for months without eating." Aya answered as we fallowed him.

"You're not serious."

"We are mega serious." I said sitting down in the table as Hal took out three silver containers. Killowag came in and sat down next to me. Hal gave us each our own containers and sat. We all stared at our containers in silence. No one moving. Aya looked at each one of us and said "Green Lantern Hal, Healer Mary, and Sergeant Killowag," At least my name is in that title. "These are the last of your emergency provisions. A constant need for food seems to be a draw back for organic life forms."

"Tell me about it." Hal said taking his container in his hands. "You don't have to eat grilled cheese sandwich in a can." He opened his container, and a soggy grilled cheese sandwich fell on his table with a squishy sound. I gagged and opened mine. Out came what looked like salad mashed together on my plate. But there was some brown it, which made me feel sick.

"Um Hal, what did you get me?"

"Steak, why?" I looked at my what I knew now was meat and I pushed my plate away.

"Lost my apatite." I got up to get a cup of milk, but I still listened in on the conversation.

"What did you get?" Hal asked the bullivaxion.

"Glazed Montor."

"Glazed? I'll eat anything glazed. Doughnut's, cookies, ham." There was another squashy sound.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks, but I'll stick with this." When I got back at the table, there was a crab like animal on Killowag's plate. Now that, is gross.

When I sat down, Killowag took a look at the cheese sandwich and asked. "What is cheese, exactly?"

I took a sip of my milk waiting for Hal to explain, unfortunately Aya answered "It is curdled lactio milk, from a female bowline species on Earth." I choked and did a huge spit take that almost reached Aya. _Why does she have to do that?_ I looked at my glass of milk. _Great, I may never look at dairy the same way again._

When I was done coughing, I looked at Killowags stoned expression. He looked at Hal and said. "From now on, how about you eat that in a closet or something."

"I have identified a nearby class G planet in our current system that might be a source of food supplies." Aya said pulling out a graph of a planet.

"Nice work Aya." Said Killowag. "Green Lantern can not live on Montor alone."

"Can I come?" asked Hal with puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're still grounded. And if you're not going to eat might as well get back to work." I just mouned and put my face on the table. I heard Hal get up and go to the control room.

"Green Lantern Hal." Aya said fallowing him into the room. "I might have something…." But her voice faded as the doors closed. I looked at Killowag who finished his Montor and was getting up.

"You know, you do deserve the punishment." He said.

"Why? Just a few weeks ago you didn't want to fallow his order's."

"That's before I got pummeled by a cast away."

"Right, getting beat up changes things. While for me all I had to get was a stupid headache. But this will all be over soon."

"How do you know?"

"Something tells me that Ganthet has the answer. This actually might be a good time to finally talk to him."

The control room doors opened and Hal came out with something in his hand, Aya not far behind. "Ready?"

"Yep." Killowag said putting away his plate.

Hal looked at my angry face and said. "Come on, being grounded can't be all that bad." I just raised an eyebrow. "Right maybe I shouldn't have said that. Besides, I'll bring you back something sweet. "Then he and Killowag flew out to the food expedition.

Once they were out of site I turned to Aya to ask her a question. But I stopped when I heard a door open from the hall. I pushed Aya into the door of the engine room and hid in it. I put my fingers to my lips to tell her to be quite. We took a peek outside to see Razer walk out into view, but disappear behind the control room doors. _Oh my Grots, Razer is out of his room. It's the Apocalypse_. I ran to my room to get my phone. _Hal is not going to believe this._ After five minutes of searching I found it under my nightstand. When I got back to the control room, I had to hold my hand back to keep from face palming. _Can that robot stay back for one second, then again she's worried about him. Can't blame her._

"What business is that of yours?" Razer asked Aya.

"I'm curious about the process and how it differs from the Green Lantern." She answered.

Razer got up and faced her. "Leave me alone." He left her staring at him as he came walking out. He didn't bother going around so he shoved passed me back to his room. I looked at Aya who looked down on to the floor.

"Hey." I said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs to let of some steam being cooped up in that room."

"But he is an organic life form."

"A form of expression Aya. Anyway, by any chance can you hook me up with Ganthet?"

"Certainly." In front of me a loading bar appeared. "Call to Ganthet of the Guardians. I will leave you to this conversation while I look over repairs in the engine."

"Kk." Once she left the room, a hologram of Appa came up.

"Why must you call at a time- oh. Mary Cabon of Earth if this is not an emergency then we end this call."

"Well if you're busy…not my problem. I have to talk to Ganthet."

"And what would be the reason?"

"Healing advice." And before he can ask another annoying question, I added. "And I would like to speak with my teacher immediately." Mr. Grouchy knew he couldn't argue with that, so I saw him disappear from the screen. A few moment's later, Ganthet came into the picture.

"Good day Mary."

"Hi Ganthet."

"I see you want to talk of your abilities."

"Yeah. You might not believe me. But I've finally come over my block."

"That is wonderful Mary I am proud." I blushed a little. "But it doesn't seem that's all you want to talk about."

"No. For the past months since we've come out here, I've been having these…well…problems. And I think they're connected to all this healing stuff."

"Well what have you've been experiencing?"

"It happens mostly on missions. Either it will be a small ringing in my ear's, headaches, or this sound that look's like some crazy bird calling an alarm right in my head. I've connected all this with events I've went through. Killowag and Razer got hurt a few day's ago. By that time they're in pain, so is my head. And once I healed them, it's gone."

I just waited for his face to turn from smiling to serious. Why did I expect that from Ganthet? Maybe I was reading too much books. He just began to laugh and I just stared at him like he lost it. When he was done he said. "That is not a problem Mary. That's just another step to mastering your abilities."

"But this has been going on since our last contact with you. After that planet blew up, I realized how much I avoided accepting my mother's death. Ever since going over my conscience, they happen more frequently."

"For the most experienced, a small sound in their ear's signal someone nearby is hurt."

"Just like the ring tells us there is trouble near by."

"Exactly. But for those just coming to this stage have it a little worse."

"And how do I become…experienced?" He looked at me nervously, then to the side. "Well?"

"Meditation."

"Come again."

"As your teacher I advise you to do at least an hour of meditation. This type of relaxation will help bring it down to just a small ringing. And by then, you won't be needing that Healer's Thread." He pointed to my wrist. I had almost forgotten I had it.

"Well I hope by- wait! You put this on the ship for me, did you?" He just smiled. _Ganthet you troll. _

Then I heard Razer scream from his room. "What are you doing here, I tolled you to leave me alone!" _Sometimes I wish she were implanted with knowledge on people's privacy._

"Hey um Ganthet, I'm going to have to cut this short."

"All right then, and remember what I told you."

"Got it. Every day for one hour. Bye Ganthet" Then he cut the line from his side and I slumped in my seat. _Kill me now._

**A/N: I kind of missed Ganthet interaction with Mary and so I decided to have him come in for a while. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Finally got to seeing The Dark Night Rises. MMMYY FFEELLSS! Ok I'm done.**

**Thanks to CatGirlFireflare and NightWhisper184 who reviewed. And to all the people who added this story to their alerts.**

**So I heard that Arisia might make an appearance in the next season of GLTAS. She will be voiced by the same girl who did Azula from Avatar TLA. Is this true? Because can't trust Wikipedia theses day's.**

**I do not own GLTAS.**

** Part 2 of Episode 8 Fear Itself**

I started walking to the hall that led to the rooms. I looked around to see Aya wasn't outside. I heard some talking coming from Razer's room and I put my ear to the door to listen in.

"…Observed how the ring affects your emotional state." I heard Aya say. "What is the rest of this oath?"

It was quite, then Razer answered. "And twist your minds to pain and hate, we'll burn you all that is your fate." _Wow for a guy whose trying to say vengeance is good, Atrocitus is bad at showing it. And bad in poetry._

"Interesting." Aya said.

"Interesting? It's vile and I'm forced to say it again and again." Razer said his voice getting angrier with very word.

"Razer I did not intend to-"

"GET OUT!" I was about to go in and teach Razer a lesson but I felt the door open and my face landed on the floor. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Oww…" I looked up to see Aya and Razer staring at me. "No I wasn't listening if that's what your thinking." _Wow I'm such a bad liar._ Razer's ring began to light up so Aya and I quickly left the room and shut the door. "Phew….close one." I turned to the side to see Aya, face neutral, but I knew better. "come one." I said motioning behind me. We walked into my room and I sat down on my bed facing Aya.

"It appears I did not let him 'release enough steam."

"It's not you it's him. He's just been cranky since he brought you back from Atrocitus grasp."

"I do not blame Razer."

"Why, he's been mean to you and not giving you a chance." I looked at her and there was a look on her face that told me she knew a lot more then what she was letting on. "What happened back with Atrocitus anyway?"

"I do not think I should be the one to tell you."

"But he's going to be stuck there and you're the only one talking. Besides I'm bored"

Aya hesitated a little but then said. "I know the reason why Razer was turned into a Red Lantern."

"Of course we all know, he was given a ring because he was full of hate."

"He was not always like he is now." Aya said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. "So what then? Or maybe you're not aloud to say that also." She shook her head no. "Can you at least give me a sum of all this?"

She was silent, thinking over of what to say next. "Atrocitus did something to Razer to have him be full of the emotion of rage. Until recently Razer never knew."

"Until now." She nodded. "Well that kind of explains it. But one day I'm going to pry this secrecy out of him myself." Then my conversation hit me. "Oh man."

"What is the matter?"

"I have to meditate. Ganthet said it'll help me with my healing abilities."

She just staired and then turned to leave the room. "Then I shall leave you to do so."

"Thanks, and Aya…" She stopped and turned her head to face me. "Give him an hour. And if you really want to help him, give him something that might help ease all this rage mumbo jumbo." She smiled and then left the room.

I arranged myself to sit on the bed Indian style. I closed my eye and began to think. _All right, this shouldn't be so hard, I mean, I just have to sit here…doing…nothing for an hour_. I opened my eyes to see if anything of me looked different_. Oh boy this is going to be harder then I thought_. I closed my eyes again_. Just think Mary…of anything. Everything that's happened so far, my next prank on Hal, how cute Aya and Razer are together, how clueless they are, Vivian, school, home, my mom….Mama….._

_++++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back ++++++++++++++++++_

I opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I saw, fire and I was surrounded. I screamed and scooted back against the wall. I looked around more to see that my house was on fire. But not our apartment, but my old house, the one that burned down, the one I used to live in, the one where I grew up with my mom. I heard someone call my name, a voice that I haven't heard since I was seven.

"Mama! I'm coming." I stood up and felt smaller then usual and I looked at myself. I was seven again and I looked around to see that everything that I went through was happening again. But I heard Mama call me again, and I began searching. I worked my way through keeping myself away from flames, jumping over fallen beams.

"Mary!" I heard Mama from behind a door right in front of me. I jumped over a beam and ran to the door. Just when I was about to reach the doorknob, I heard a voice that wasn't my moms. "Green Lantern Mary, please. Awake!" I felt the floor crumble from under me and I fell into an endless black pit. _Fly. Fly. Fly!_

++++++++++++++ Flash Back Ends ++++++++++++++++

I opened my eyes fast and felt an arm on my hand. _Fly. Fly! _To this day, I still don't know why I did that. I flew up but hit myself in the head with the ceiling. Fortunatly I fell back on my soft bed. I grabbed my head in pain, the normal pain. "Oww, why am I always the one getting smacked around?" I turned to my left and saw Aya by my bedside with a look of worry on her face.

"Are you all right? Your vital sign increased almost as much as Razer's."

"As long I'm in my room trying not to be a social outcast, I'm perfectly ok with that." I got off of my bed and stood up, fixing myself and looking at Aya. "I'm perfectly fine don't worry. Just a memory."

"It is not one you want to relive."

"Hell to the no. But I haven't had that dream since I was ten. Must be part of this meditation thing." Then the ringing came to my ears. "Yep must be." And then my ring began to flicker. "well that can't be part of the process." Then Aya's eyes began to glow.

"No. That must be the ring signaling there is nearby trouble. I'm only able to pick up Hal Jordan's ring in a nearby struggle but Killowag's is not able to be located."

"You stay here. I'm going to go out and find them."

"But Green Lantern Hal advised me to keep you here on the ship."

"Look, no matter what, a Green Lantern is supposed to help people. Even if I'm grounded I have to listen to my ring…and er….ringing." her face held her usual expression but her eyes glowed again and I heard the hanger door open. "Yes!" I hugged her and ran out of my room. "Don't worry Aya you won't regret this." I flew out into the night sky. _Night? How long was I meditating_? After a few minutes of flying, I heard war cries coming from a clearing surrounded by rock pillars I went and his behind the tallest one to take a closer look at the scene.

In a word, strange. There were these types of aliens that kind of reminded me of Killowag. They were all wearing yellow and spears in there hands, they were attacking these huge flying jellyfish, al of them in different colors. I looked around until I found Hal fighting one of those warriors. _Wait, that warrior is Killowag._

"You can't stand against Killowag the Brave." He yelled as he punched Hal into the sky. _The Brave? And why in are they fighting_? Hal landed on his feet by a pillar next to me.

"Killowag you've got to hear me." Said Hal. "The crystals make you paranoid. It's like the prison asteroid but only the affects are much stronger." When Hal said that I looked closer at Killowag. Like all the warriors, the spear and the crown they wore in their heads had a yellow gemstone on their heads. I remembered how I lost my power around those crystals and realized the reason Killowag wasn't flying. _Now it makes sense._

"You're a Liar." Killowag began running towards Hal. "and I don't believe you."

"Fine. Let's do it the hard way." Hal made a construct sword. "I didn't forget your training." Hal flew down and with his sword, destroyed Killowags spear. "Engage." Then he took off Killowags crown and grabbed him by the color. "Lock." Hal threw him to a nearby pillar, and he hit the wall hard. "Throw!" While Killowag recovered from hitting the wall, his ring began to glow.

"My power's have returned."

"Because you're away from the yellow crystal." Hal threw the crown to the ground. "They affect our power's and our minds." I decided it was finally time to show myself. I landed in between the two guy's and faced Hal.

"I thought this was a food scavenge." I told him.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

"Touche." I saw he was going to come up with a good comeback but his face turned from sly, to shock.

"KILLOWAG. DON'T!" I felt massive pain in my back and felt myself hit a wall. I must have blacked out a few minutes, because when I opened my eyes, I was facing the sky. My back on the ground and in pain. _Rephrase, why does the UNIVERSE love to smack me around?_ I looked to a pillar that came crashing down right next to the one I was lying next to. I saw Hal and Killowag in the middle of the fall and Killowag punch Hal to the ground. I ignored my back screaming to not get up and I got up leaning against the wall for support. Hal's fall made a huge crater around him and Killowag stood over him.

I ran to him and tackled him in a headlock. "Killowag stop. Wake up!" he must have been around those crystal a lot. He didn't even listen and grabbed me. Killowag brought me down to the ground hard next to Hal.

I couldn't open my eyes. But I felt strong arms round me and heard Hal say. "Killowag it's us. It's Hal and Mary." Now that my eyes could open, I saw Hal trying to shield me from Killowags hammer that was about to strike. Killowag took a look at us, and then his face became surprised. He brought the hammer down to his side and it vanished. I saw Hal sit up and sigh.

"You talk to much." Killowag said tiredly.

"But today has proven that that's a good thing." I added.

**A/N: Reviews are loved and all. OMG the Olympics Opening Ceremony. The queen was like "I don't give damn." But we should cut her some slack. And the evil character's. My Childhood! So I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well not much to say except the Olympics are making me feel like I've done nothing this summer. And did I already tell you I got my Mac back?**

**SilverWolf2010: yes I'm thinking of doing a sequal, but I have to watch season 2 before I can do anything. Beawolf's Pen: Because I must be doing a good job. Fluffiness is good.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Part 3 of Episode 8 Fear Itself**

After Killowag and Hal helped me up to my feet, we took a look around. The Big Jellyfish were losing to the angry warriors. "So what now?"

"We have to get those crystals away from the Zor warriors. If not, the Nadara will be pulp." Killowag said. We took action immediately. As I flew to a couple of Zor's attacking a red colored Nadara. I made dodge balls out of green energy and knocked the spears out of the Zor's hands. I did that with more and more until I saw Hal take the last group and throw theirs into the distance. I did the same and threw them to the sky.

"I knew it." I heard the biggest of the Zor come up to Killowag. "You're a traitor Killowag."

A bunch of Zor men began to surround him but a female stepped in to protect him.

"Zor Warriors. Keep at them. Don't listen to Leph!"

"Galia is with them, too. She's trying to protect him. We must kill them both." Ordered Leph. Killowag nodded at Hal and me as they came closer. The Nadara, Hal, and I surrounded them from behind making sure for them not to notice us.

Then Killowag took the crown off the one called Galia and said. "It's the Orem. These yellow crystals are destroying our minds." When he said that, our group took off the crowns from each and everyone of the Zor. I took the one off of Leph's head and he looked at me in surprise. I threw the crown in a nearby ditch and landed next to Hal in the center of the crowd.

"The Nadara are not your enemy." Hal explained. "They're miners. They dig up the Orem and feed off it. It's harmless for them, but they know it's bad for us. They've been trying to keep it away from you."

"They don't want to hurt us?" Galia asked.

"No."

"You figured this all out by yourself?" Killowag asked surprised.

"Well, my buddy Norm here helped." Hal pointed behind me. I looked to see a dark blue Nadara with a little Zor girl on top of it. It had two of his tentacles in her hands and she yelled. "Wee."

"First Wrath," I said to Hal. "Now Norm. I'm so glad you didn't name me."

"Well it's hard to think with an empty stomach." Then his and my stomach growled with hunger.

Galia walked up to us. "I have something back at our village."

)))))))))))))))))0000000 Page Break 0000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((

"This is amazing." I told Galia as I finished the rest of the soup she made for Hal and me. We were in Galia's house and I watched her as she gathered the last of her Orem in a basket.

"It would taste better with some powdered Orem." She said giving Norm her basket. He flew out of the hut and left with all of it. "But looks like I'm going to have to find a new secret ingredient."

"I think it's just good as it is."

"Thank you."

"You don't have any doggy bags to take this with us do you?" Hal asked.

Galia just looked at him funny, so I said. "What he means is if you have any way to pack some of this so we can take with us. We're out of food back on our ship."

"The soup spoils easily." She then gave me a huge smile. "But I might have something better. Fallow me." We walked out to see the village being cleaned up to be Orem free.

"I'm going to call Aya to bring the ship." Hal said walking to Killowag who was looking over progress.

"You go do that." I said and I let Galia lead me to the far left of the village. A group of Zor woman were separating Orem from some type of cactus plant.

Galia went up to them and asked. "Can we spare some sugar vines for Killowag and his friends?"

"Of course, anything for Killowag the Brave."

"Killowag, the Brave?" I said in question.

"We always thought the Nadara were attacking because they were taking the Orem." Galia explain. "I met Killowag when he bravely saved me from a few." She had this dreamy look on her face that told me Galia and the Killowag had a thing. _Evil thought in three, two, one. _But I stopped when they gave us six baskets of sugar vine. Galia and I picked up one each. Then a huge shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Leph looking down at me with a mean look.

But then he and the village elder, who had fallowed right behind him, picked up two baskets each and said with a smile. "We will help carry this for you."

"Ummm….Thanks." I said being glad he wasn't going to turn me into a flat pancake.

As we got closer to meeting with the two, I heard a young voice scream. "Wait!" I looked behind me to see the young Zor running up to us with a stuff toy in her hand. Fallowing right behind her was Norm. "I want to say bye to Killowag."

"Alright, Teela." Said Galia, "Come along." As we walked, I took a closer look ate her toy. It was a Killowag toy. Wow, he really changed these people. We say the ship already parked over us and Hal and Killowag were staring at the sky for some reason. They turned to us as we got up in front of them. "You can cook many things with these sugar vines." Galia handed a basket to Hal who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"It figures." Hal said. "That everything on this planet that looks like it will hurt us is actually delicious." I fallowed him to the ship with my basket of plants.

"What, you bumped into some karate kicking food or something."

"No." we landed and put or baskets in the living area. "I just never knew plants could generate electricity."

"….?... Let's just go get the rest."

We flew back down to the group still down there. "Will you come back to check on our progress?" Galia asked.

"No." Killowag said. "But I'll come back to see you."

As he and Galia hugged, I whispered to Hal. "He can hit on woman better then you." Hal just shoved me playfully and created a construct to bring the other baskets up to the ship. Once we put the baskets in a special place, Killowag walked in to the room with a sad look.

Hal placed a hand on him. "Come on buddy, once this whole crazy war is over, we'll come back and visit your girlfriend." Hal then walked in to the control room.

It took a minute for Killowag to realize what Hal meant and he stormed after him saying. "She's not my girlfriend." _Sure and I'm a mathematical genius._

"Green Lantern Mary." I heard Aya from behind me. "I would like you to read this before I give it to Razer." In front of me she projected something in English. It looked like a poem, but as I read it over, I found out what she did.

"Aya, you did this. It's good. And you don't even need my advice."

She pulled the projection away and asked. "Why?"

"Cause you're you. He has to like it. Now come on go and give it to him." She smiled and went straight to Razer's room. I fallowed behind and stood outside. "And if you need me, just call.

Aya went into the room but left the door open. So I decided to peek in and see the action. Razer was slumped over the table and Aya asked. "Have you finished your recharging ritual?"

Razer just answered with a "No." _Duh_.

"I have something that might help. I ran a detailed analyzes of the rhythm and meter of your Red Lantern Oath, and have created an alternative that should also be affective." She made a projection on the wall in front of him with the alien transcript of the Oath she made up.

Razer looked at it then at his battery. When he placed his ring hand in it, he read out. "The Power of the Crimson Red, can Lead your Soul away from Dread. And Heal the deepest Wounds of Hate, let No one else Decide your Fate."

When he finished, Aya stated. "I detect no change in your metabolic rate. Have you recharged?"

"Yes." Razer said turning his chair to face her. "Thank you Aya, your concern is…appreciated."

_Yes. Girls get stuff done!_ I did a little jig and jumped up and down. I felt someone staring at me and stopped to look. Aya was looking at me having already left Razer's room. "Yeah umm. Forget you saw that. So it went well?" I asked even though I saw everything.

"Yes, thank you for your advice."

"When ever you need help, I've got your back." She nodded and turned to go where ever. I suddenly felt like sleeping where I was standing. But if I didn't make it to bed soon, I bet Hal would actually find me that way. So I went to my room and landed with my head on the pillow. _Ahhh goood day….._

**A/N: Review….that's pretty much all I have to say. Yeah I know, short. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: OMG 30 Review's! YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH. Thanks to CatGirlFireflare for reviewing again. And to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. You guy's are amazing. And to Skystar for being my 30****th**** reviewer. Hugs to everyone. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

** Part 1 of Episode 9 In Love and War**

"Ummmmmm….." Yes I make humming noises while meditating. You can laugh. I agree it's stupid. But it eases my way faster into these flashbacks. There is one good thing that came out of this though; I'm not grounded any more. Reason? I told Hal. He thought I was making an excuse to be ungrounded, but Aya was there to tell Hal it was the truth. When Hal finally believed me, he laughed wishing me luck that I didn't kill myself before dying of boredom. But I didn't have to read books anymore because Hal sent a report to Appa telling the story of the Manhunters and hoping for an explanation back. So I was off the hook and back in the game again.

I was sitting Indian style on my bed, waiting to be transported to the same place that I've been going into the past two weeks. I didn't want to tell Hal about what I'm experiencing yet; I wanted to wait until the right time. They always started the same, and no matter how much faster I tried to get to my mom, I would always end up waking up before seeing her. But as I went into darkness, I somehow felt like this was going to end differently.

+++++++++++++++++++++Flash back+++++++++++++++++++

I was in the same place again and heard my mom call my name. I was about to jump over a fallen wall when somehow the fire and fallen debris and made a trail leading to my mom. I didn't question because I knew this time I was going to get to her. When I got to the door, I opened it for the first time since I had these experiences. I looked in. I expected to see my mom safe and sound. I shouldn't have, because I walked in to a wall of fire. As I screamed waiting for the pain I felt the whole house shake like there was an earthquake. And the sound of a monster rang through and echoed around the house.

+++++++++++++++++ Flash Back Ends ++++++++++++++++++++

I opened my eyes to find upper body lying face up on the ground. My lower body, leaning against the wall next to my door. _Why am I like this?_ Then I heard the same roar I heard in my flashback. I got up and ran to the control room. But the ship rocked and I fell to the ground in the living area. I got up and faced the door that led to the hanger open. I went in and out the hanger door. When I got out, I saw a monster, well almost all of it. It was almost invisible, but some white showed it was almost as big as the Interceptor. Hal, Killowag, and Razer were each wrapped up in one of its eight arms.

The Invisa Monster opened its mouth to take a bite off of Killowag. I was about to make a paint ball gun out of energy when a pink streak hit knocked Killowag off the monster's grip. I looked behind me to see two female humanoid aliens dressed in pink. Even though they were wearing very little clothing, I was more focused on how the also used rings to shoot at the monster. Once it released the three guys, Killowag had to ask, "How many lantern colors are there?" They came and joined me and the two ladies at shooting at the monster.

"Maybe there are blue ones." I told him with sarcasm.

"Oh please. I don't need another color. I'm already tired of seeing red." When Killowag said that, I saw Razer give him one of his famous glares. But we all continued shooting.

"So you're what?" Hal asked "Pink Lanterns?"

"Not precisely Green Lantern." Said the blue skinned one. "Where you value will power, the Star Sapphires channel the power and serve the cause of love." The two went closer to the monster and with their rings, created pink hexes that seem slow the Invisa Monster down. When they finished, the monster let go of the ship and flew away.

"What was that?" I asked flying next to them.

"That was a Sefalam." Answered the bage skinned on. "But not to worry, it calms down with the power of love." All this said with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Thanks for the assist." Hal said as he and the others came next to me. "How do you happen to be in this nick of the woods?"

"This sector of space is ours." Answered the blue one. "But pardon my manners. I am Aga'Po. This is my niece Gi'ata." They Gi'ata girl put one arm on her hip and started giving the goo goo eyes to Hal.

But I'm glad he changed subject. "You're mighty handy with those power rings. We sure could use your help fighting the Red Lantern Corp."

"I would enjoy allying myself with you Hal Jordan." Gi'ata said giving more exaggerated expressions. _Wow what a flirt._

"We are close to our home planet." Aga'Po said. "Perhaps you'd accompany us for rest and repaired before you resume your mission."

Hal laughed a little. "Don't mind if I do."

Then I said in a sing songy voice. "There is no I in-" But Hal cut me off by placing a hand on my mouth.

"Ahem…umm…how 'bout you join us in our ship." The two Sapphires fallowed us back in to our ship. Once we got in Aya came to join us, but stopped by the control room doors when she saw we had company. Then Hal spoke. "Aya, meet Aga'Po an Gi'ata, set course for…ummm…" He trailed of when Gi'ata started to give him more bashful looks.

Thank god Aga'Po said something. "Zemeron." As we all walked into the control room, I noticed how Aga'Po was giving Aya a mean look. _What? Jealous of her body figure?_

"Course plotted for Zemeron." Aya said turning to Hal. Looked over to Hal as well and saw Gi'ata hanging all over his left shoulder. Aga'Po began walking up to Killowag who was in a sad mood. Since we left the Zor's, my training with Killowag had become less frequent. I tried talking to him, but not even Montor would get him to talk about Galia.

I looked out the window to see the planet we were heading to. It was all pink with a few shades of purple. _Of all the colors, why pink? _I saw Razer, who was sitting on my right, face palm. "Not a big fan of Pink." He kept looking outside and shook his head no. "Join the club." I put my head on the table, face down.

Aga'Po started to speak but I kept my face on the panel. "I would like to celebrate the arrival of our guest with a celebration."

"That would be most wonderful my Queen."

"I'm up for it."

"Ok."

"Whatever."

"No." We all turned to Razer. _Not surprising._

I look to Aya who hadn't answered yet. She looked at Razer, and then she turned to Hal. "I will stay behind and fix repairs on the ship." _And stay with Razer and keep him company._

I saw when we landed, that everything was pink, roads, trees, and mountains. The only thing that was keeping me sane was that the castle was white.

Once we landed, Hal got up and asked. "Razer, you sure you don't want to come out, they're throwing us a party."

"How delightful for you." He said with sarcasm. "I'll pass."

"Not a people person yet." Hal said to the ladies, "But we're working on him." We all walked out to the hanger door. Once out Hal asked the question that was in everyone's mind. "Aga'Po, you weren't surprised when you saw us. How do you know about the Green Lanterns?"

"Long ago we were of one race with your master's." as Hal took off flying with the girls, Killowag and I just stood there stunned taking it all in. If you were there, you would have described me as a fish with bug eyes.

Killowag was able to say something though. "You and the Guardians? Thanks for putting that in my head." As he took off I was still there with the same expression on my face. _Really, girls in small, tight clothing as Green Lantern? I think my brain has had enough for one day._ I finally realized I was being left behind and I quickly took off after them.

When I caught up with them, Aga'Po was talking. "They refused to have any emotion influence their judgment. We found this insufferable, and foolish."

"Sounds like our Guardians all right." Hal said.

As we landed, Aga'Po said something else about being a Sapphire. I was to busy trying not to let the pink get to me. _Vivian would be in heaven right now._

When we started walking up the stairs, some guards with pink spears bowed and said, "Hail Queen Aga'Po."

Two guards joined us in walking into the patio. When we got in front of what looked like the main hall, Aga'Po said, "We will celebrate with a feast this evening." She turned to her niece. "Gi'ata, entertain them until then."

As she walked away, a Star Sapphire came walking by and just as u suspected, Hal started checking her out. "So besides Mary, are we going to be the only men folk at this party?"

"We of Zemeron." Gi'ata said walking up to Hal. "Have found out that life is more peaceful, and loving, when woman are in charge." _Now that I can agree on._

"I don't know. I've had some female bosses that can be a real pain in the-"

"We have some time before the feast Hal Jordan." She began to grab him and pull him away. "May I show you some sites?"

"I can't believe it." I said to Killowag as they began walking. "That easily he was swept of his feet. I mean even though they're not official, Hal still has Carol. Right?"

I turned to around to see Killowag wasn't there. And now I feel like a total freak.

"You must be Mary Cabon!" yelled a perky voice from over my head. I looked up to see a teenage Star Sapphire flying over my head. She giggled a little at my awed expression and landed in front of me. "I'm Leida." Like all the other's, she had short clothing and almost blue skin. But her hair was as black as the night sky.

I came to and said. "Hi I'm Mary, but you already knew that. Um you wouldn't have happened to see my friend around, have you?"

"The Bullivaxion. No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he took a walk threw the castle garden. It is the best way to connect with their true love."

"How'd you know?"

"We know a broken heart when we see one."

"Oh well, that should have been obvious."

She giggled again "It's all right." _Just like Vivian_. "You seem bored. I can show you around. We can even go down and play spike ball."

"Spike ball?"

"It's a game we young Star Sapphire in training love to play."

_A sport?_ "Show me how."

**A/N: So who likes my other OC? I do! And I did a picture of Mary and Leida. Go check it out, it's on my account on DevientArt. Apparently I can't seem to be able to post URL's so just look up Mary and Leida on under KikaKatTIOI. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: All right, don't hate me but, I totally forgot to warn you guys that I'm going to Seattle tomorrow. I won't be back 'till Saturday. **

**OMG, I loved all the reviews. Thanks to CatGirlFireflare, Silverwolf2010, and smiles123. And thanks to my new reviewers, Guest85322 and Windgoddess Rune.**

**I do not own, GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Part 2 of Episode 9 In Love and War**

Turns out spike ball was a lot like volleyball, just no referee, no boundary, and when you spike the ball you yell, "Spike." I called out as I spiked the ball. The two twin sister's I meet, Bothe and Tai'le, both dove for the ball at the same time, but missed.

"Good spike Mary." Leida said from behind me. She and I were in one team and winning against the twins 12 to 20. While we played, we shared stories. My home world adventures in exchange for how things run around Zemeron. I don't know if it was just me, but it sounded like they were trying to tell me all this just to make me a Star Sapphire. _Make me one of them, oh please, and then pigs fly._

I don't know how the conversation came to this but, "Well my first guy turned out to be a nut job."

"How so?" Asked Bothe as she served the ball.

"Well at first he was all over wanting to be a Green Lantern," I hit the ball over the net. "but he wanted it so bad he killed one."

"Well we can always teach him a lesson." Said Tai'le as she saved the ball from hitting the ground on there side.

"Yes a man must never do that. Especially leave you with these feelings." Leida said from behind me.

"What feelings?" I asked.

"Spike!" Bothe screamed. Why didn't I heed this warning? Still don't know, and I still have the bruise. The ball hit me square in the chest and I fell to the ground. Good thing it was beach spike ball, or I would have fallen on wooden floor.

"Are you all right?" Bothe and Tai'le screamed at the same time as Leida picked me up from the ground.

"Yep I'm ok." Once I got up and cleared myself of pink sand, the girls rings began to light.

A female voice came from the rings. "We need any available Sapphires immediately. There is a Red Lantern in the front steps to the palace_." Oh god Razer, if you want out you should have come when you had clearance._ I didn't say anything and fallowed the girls to the entrance of the castle. When we landed, Aga'Po was already calming the guards down. So I stood with the girls watching the scene. Aga'Po was talking to Razer who was really pissed at the moment. Aya was standing right behind him

"I am certain he has come to no harm." Aga'Po told Razer. "Come, we'll find your comrade together." _Creepy much?_

Aya brought up a small holograph of a map. "Killowag's life force signal is nearby. But his vital signs are to weak for me to pinpoint." _What's wrong with Killowag?_

"Robot." Aga'Po said sternly this time. " You are not welcome." _Why, because she's smarter then you?_

"But I must, I am-"

"We have no use for emotionless machines. Your presence is tolerated on my planet only because of the heroes you serve." Aga'Po said the last part soothingly running her hand down Razer's arm. _Stop touching him like that, he's taken._

At least he didn't pay much attention and he looked at Aya and said. "Wait here Aya." Everyone who was on the steps left Aya standing there. I turned around to see the girls walking away like there wasn't a poor NAV COM in front of the palace.

"Mary? Are you joining us?" Leida called to me.

I saw Aya flying away so I called back to Leida "Ummm…I'll catch up, you go ahead." She nodded and I quickly went to go find Aya. When I caught up to her, she was headed towards a small hill that was a covered in purple gem rocks. "Aya wait up." She stopped and I flew next to her. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I am fine." _Liar._ "Sergeant Killowag is not answering his ring. I have located his ring to be somewhere by the mound." She pointed to the Hill of Gems. "His life force however is weak."

"Did you try calling Hal?"

"Yes, but he appeared to be busy." O_f course he was._

"Then lead the way." Aya fallowed the map she had until were hovering by a gem on the side of the hill. I gasped. Killowag was in the gem! I looked around to see that every single one of these huge gems held a people, men. _They're not gems, they're cocoons. Do they eat them or something? Teach them a lesson Tai'le said, oh god. They live in a love stuck world. Not good._

As I looked back at the frozen Killowag, Aya got on her communicator. "Razer. I must speak with you immediately." In the corner of my eye, I saw pink hit white. I looked to see a Star Sapphire with an angry look on her face. But she wasn't like any of the woman I've seen. She looked exactly like a Zor, and not just any Zor. _Galia?_

I was to distracted to see she was aiming at me. Luckily Aya cam in front of me and the shot with a green shield. The force was to strong though, so she powered on through and we both flew to the other side of the Sapphire. We avoided a huge laser by flying around the other side of the hill. The Sapphire shot hexes at us and Aya and I created a shield, but it was weakening. Before the Sapphire overpowered us, Aya brought out a lot of energy and over powered her instead. Aya grabbed the Sapphire in green energy before she could hit the ground. Once she laid her down, I gave her thumbs up.

"Stop!" _Bothe? _I looked behind us to see the twins coming after us.

"Ok," I said grabbing Aya's hand and taking off. "Time to go." We took off and flew towards the castle. Even though we were getting closer, we knew it wouldn't be long 'till Bothe and Tai'le cached up to us. "Any ideas?"

"Coincidently, I do." The Nav said as she took a sharp turn. "Fallow me." I did just that and I noticed we were flying straight towards another building. I looked back to see the twins still fallowing us. When I looked in front of me again, we were close to crashing into the tower.

"Um Aya what are you-" She grabbed me and pulled me down at the last second before hitting the wall. I heard screams and then a huge crash. I stopped and looked up to see the girls had crashed into the building. I flew up and saw that they had landed safely on some cushions that were already in there. Unconscious, but all right. "Dang Aya, you scared me there for a second." She flew up next to me.

"I made sure that they would not end up injured. We must report to Razer." I nodded and we flew back to the castle. Her map beeped, as we got closer to where the Red Lantern would be. We hovered next to the west wing of the palace. There were no windows and no balcony to enter to the room Razer was in

"So what are we going to do? Bust the wall down."

"Precisely."

"What?" Aya didn't answer and powered up instead, then she blew down the wall. _Wow, you must be real desperate to get to him._ We walked in to see that the room was all pink, light coming from some hanging crystals and cushioned with a lot of furniture. Aga'Po and Razer looked up in shock.

"Razer, they have imprisoned Killowag." Aya said desperately. Razer faced turned to anger.

I think my subconscious loves to mess with me. When I saw the room, I thought that they were using too much pink for there own good. Then everyone was staring at me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They all nodded. "Right…"

"Where is he?" Razer asked Aya, getting back to the matter at hand.

"He is in a frozen state-" But Aga'Po cut Aya off.

"Do not believe this soulless automaton." Aga'Po got closer to Aya, but Razer stepped in between, ring hand raised in front ready to fire.

"I have ample reason to trust her over any of you." _Did he-did-he just-Ha! Yes! In your face, Queeny._

Aga'Po didn't like where this was going. "Guards. Take them!" Suddenly guards swarmed around us.

I powered up my ring but Aya somehow whispered to me. "You must find Hal Jordan and rescue Killowag."

"But-" Then the guards began shooting. I rolled out of the way and knocked out a guard. I got up and saw that Razer and Aya were doing pretty good at keeping back the guards. _Maybe she's right! Besides, I should get Hal before the Siren eats him._ I flew out the way we came through and I hovered over the castle. _Ok, which way?_ Then I heard a boom come from the east wing of the castle. My best guess, that way.

I felt like someone was above me and I quickly moved to the right. A pink shot passed were I was before and I looked up to my attacker. I saw a spear coming after me and I blocked it with a construct bo-staff. I looked to see Leida was struggling to push me down. "Leida, let go!"

"Why should I? You are the one with troubled emotions."

"What, that's not what I meant."

"I know that." She stopped struggling and my bo-staff disappeared. "I understand, but you most also realize you can not just forget the past. That man you talked about, you can become a Star Sapphire and bring him here. Have him learn from his mistakes."

"They don't deserve to be in a shell there whole life. Why can't we just forget about them?"

"Because if we do, we will never be able to be stronger against them." I was left there confused. An image of my mom flashed then vanished in my mind. _That doesn't mean anything, does it?_ I noticed the crashes had stopped.

"Sorry Leida." I created a bola string and threw at her. It wrapped Leida's hands to her waist and brought her to the ground. I tied her to a nearby pole and flew away fast, knowing the rope wouldn't last long. I got to the east wing to see a balcony with a coach facing the view in front. I saw Gi'ata looking at Hal and another Sapphire. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands were wrapped around her waist. _Two of them, Hal you dog_. I looked closer at the Sapphire again and took in her features. _Looks familiar….wait…Carol?_

**A/N: Oooooooooooh Cliffy. Yeah I'm evil, but I'll update once I get back. I was really getting tired of calling them Saphires so I just put names. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM SEATTLE. Here to present the 30****th**** Chapter! OMG, would not have come this far without you guys. I see by the reviews you guy's missed me. Aw I feel so loved! Thanks to CatGirlFireflare, Beawolf's Pen, smiles123, and Silverwolf2010 for their reviews. Sorry for leaving you guy's in the dust, but I'll get straight to the next chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 3 of Episode 9 In Love and War**

_Oh my god it's Carol. How'd she get here? Why is she here? So many questions my brain is exploding._ "If Earth needs someone fighting for us out here." Carol said. "It couldn't have chosen a braver, more resourceful champion." _So she knows now. It wouldn't have been long anyway._

"Handsome." Hal said. "you forgot handsome."

"And sometimes a little irresponsible." I added from my spot on the roof.

Carol looked up. "Mary? You're Young Lantern?"

"Yep-i-dep." I said flying down to her.

She let go of Hal and hugged me. "You don't know how worried I've been. At least I have someone that can keep an eye on Hal."

"Hey." He whined.

When Carol let go of me, Gi'ata walked up to us. "Carol Ferris. You can keep him here. Safe from harm, safe from the war. The power of your love can hold him here."

"Oh honey." Said Carol. "That's not love that's selfishness. Real love is sacrifice. Putting another's need before your own. Doing what's best for the person you love."

She walked up to Gi'ata and took off her ring. "Here." Her pink suite disappeared to be replaced by her normal work clothes. "You can have this ring back. It's not really my color. Though I will miss the boot's."

"But no one has ever rejected the Star Sapphire Power Ring, no one has ever had the strength."

"You look pretty strong to me."

"You shame me Carol Ferris of Earth. I did not truly understand love until now. You will be returned to your home planet."

A pink portal opened up behind Hal. As Carol began walking to it, Hal stopped her. "Carol, I lo-."

She put her hand on his lips "Do what you have to do. Then come home to me." She put her hand down and they kissed.

"Does this mean you're official?" The couple looked at me. "And I ruined the moment."

"You take care of your self Mary, and make sure Hal doesn't get hurt." Carol taking a step into the portal.

"Hey I'm right here." We just laughed at him, but Carol quickly stopped and gave him one last look. Then she and the portal disappeared.

"You know, there was something I had to tell you." The whole place shook a little, then stopped.

"Green Lantern Hal, you are needed." Aya said from his ring.

"Oh that's' what it was."

"What is what?" Hal said.

"Aya will explain to you while I um…uhhh."

"Come with me to find Queen Aga'Po." Gi'ata suggested.

"Right, wait what?" But she didn't answer as grabbed my arm and we took off to the East wing. "Wait, you know she's the one doing all this."

"I do know, but I must tell her the truth about love."

"Will she listen?"

"I am certain."

"Wow, Carol really did get to you." We flew in through the hole Aya made earlier and took in a look around. Razer was stuck in the same gems structure as Killowag, only his head was out. Aga'Po was In front of him and behind her, Aya was held back by some guards.

"Aga'Po, please listen." Gi'ata said as we landed inside. "We must release the men. We've been laboring under an imperfect understanding of love. Earthling Carol Ferris has rejected the ring and put her love's needs before her own. That is true-"

But Aga'Po wouldn't let her finish, "Silence! Men spread war. The Star Sapphires bring the gift of love. The Galaxy will now peace only when men have been gentle by loves violent light." She put her hands on Razer's face and her ring began to glow.

He struggled but stopped. "Hey!" I went to try to pry her off but some guards came on top of me and held me down like Aya. I tried to get out of there grasp but the were tougher then they looked.

"So you did have a true love." Aga'Po said to Razer. "One who died, but whose form lives again. In this robot." We all looked at Aya.

"It's true." Razer said in surprise looking at Aya. "You-you were in my mind." Then his voice got angrier. "You stole the image of Ilana from my memories." I was drawing a blank at first, but then I remembered. _The prison rock, she saw his memories, his worst one. Atrocitus did something to Razer, Atrocitus must have did something to someone close to Razer. Atrocitus must have…have…oh no. That poor Ilana girl. Poor Razer._

I looked at Aya who was trying to reason with him. "I meant no harm. I simply based my mechanical form on the last imprint I had in my data base." _Oh Aya you've done it now._

"Enough talk." Aga'Po cut in. "This Red Lantern is dead inside." _She did not just-_ She made a spear and pointed it at Razer. _Oh boy._ "He has nothing to fuel us. There isn't mercy to destroy him." Aya and I exchanged worried glances. Then a green chainsaw came out of nowhere and cut the spear to pieces. The force of the blast threw Aga'Po off balance and the guards let go of us to catch her. Aya and I stood up and looked to see Hal and Killowag at the door.

"By the way is that a no to the whole teaming up against the threat to the galaxy question?" Hal said. He created a lazar to cut threw the gem rocks Razer was stuck in. Aya, Razer, and I gave The Sapphires angry glares before flying out the door and into the sky. We all flew away from the palace and towards the Interceptor still parked the same place we left it. We almost got there, until the Sefalam came and blocked our way. We tried using claws to keep us from getting squeezed, but it got threw and with its arms, squashed us together.

I thought it was going to squeeze our guts out, but then the Sefalam let go. I looked to see Gi'ata was using her ring and calming the beast. We looked back at the palace to see that even Sapphires were surprised at what Gi'ata was doing. She turned to Hal, her eyes glowing pink. "Go Hal Jordan, go while you can."

"I owe you one." Hal said to her as we flew to the ship. Aga'Po and her guards began shooting at us. Hal, Killowag, and I made shields to block shots.

"Galia?" Killowag said. As Hal put a shield in front of him, I looked at the Sapphire that attacked Aya and me. _Wait, that is Galia!_

"Killowag we have to leave." Hal said. I grabbed one of Killowags arms while Hal grabbed the other and we steered him to the ship.

"Galia!" He called out. Hal and I managed to get Killowag in the ship. We closed the bay doors and the Interceptor took off back into space. We got into the living area and I almost cried at the sight.

"Yes!" I got down on my knees and kissed the floor. "Sweet, Pink free zone." Then I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling. I saw Razer storm to the hall leading to his room, while Killowag went to the control room. Aya and Hal were the only one in the room. Hal was laughing at me while Aya just stared down at me. I picked myself back on my feet. "Don't laugh, I was dying back there."

"Right. I'm not surprised, you're not the perky type."

"No." Then I heard a loud sigh from the control room.

"I'm going to talk to Killowag." Once Hal disappeared behind the door, I looked to Aya.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Killowag doesn't get anything out of that." She was still looking at the wall in front of her. I waved my hand in front of her face. She jumped a little and looked at me with surprise. _Well that's a first._ "Are you- know what, I'm going to stop asking that."

"Why?"

"Because I saw what happened back there and I know your upset? So, what's up?"

she turned her back on me. "I-I have upset Razer."

I sighed. "Well with that, I can't say no to." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you didn't know. Razer should know that, he's just to stubborn and angry to see that." I then walked in front of her. "Look, tomorrow I bet it will pass. And maybe he'll actually understand."

"Do you think that will happen?"

"Well tomorrow is a mystery. And speaking of mystery, did Ilana have to do with Razer being all…well…Razer?" She nodded. "Hmmm. Ok, it may take a little longer to let go then I thought."

**A/N: Crummy ending I know, I just didn't know how to end it. If you're wondering why I didn't mentioned Mary being another person to reject a Star Sapphire ring; I didn't want to ruin Carol's spotlight, and Mary had other problems in this episode. Hey Guys, RazAya week starts tomorrow. I'm so exited XD. And guess what else, School starts for me on Tuesday . Where did my summer go?! **


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Feeling the love from all these reviews, but also feeling a bit down because I start school tomorrow. Now that school is starting, I might not be able to update as quick as I'm used to. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! CatGirlFireflare; glad you liked it. Beawolf's Pen; yes I loved Seattle. Silverwolf2010; Super-Writer….I like that. And for Day 2 of RazAya week, this filler chapter has lots of RazAya to fill your day with fangirl joy. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

__**Forgive and Forget.**

"Come on Mary faster!" Killowag said as I my punch hit air. We were outside the Interceptor, training in nothing but open space. Aya and I were sparring as Killowag said that it was best to teach Aya first hand. She was getting better in the past week we've been training. Faster then me actually. But she was an artificial intelligence, she can get things right off the bat.

I made a bo staff and tried hitting Aya on the shoulder, but she ducked under. I did a 360 tuned and with my foot, kicked Aya on the hip. She tried to recover, but I was faster. I went behind Aya and pinned her arms back. Three…two…one…. "Time." Killowag said and I let go of Aya. "Aya, you think quicker then any of us, don't forget to use that. Mary, you did good, but aim better." Then he flew to the hanger door, "Trainings over." We fallowed after him and once in, the hanger closed. Aya and I walked into the living area to see that it was empty.

"Well I'm going to grab something to eat." I flew to one of the cabinets to pull out some leftovers of this type of alien food I learned to love. It was called hamich, I didn't ask Killowag of its origin, or I'll end up not having anything to eat on this ship. Aya was typing on her main from while I sat down at the table to eat. It was lie that for five minutes, then the control room doors opened to Razer. He walked in calmly, and then he saw Aya was in the room. She looked at him and said. "Razer, please le-"

"There is nothing to explain!" Razer said angrily to her, and he flew quickly to his room. _It has been a week, one week, and still…._

"That's It! I have had enough!" I got up and grabbed Aya, bringing her to Razer. Razer saw us and ran to his room to lock himself up. Before the doors closed, I created a doorstop. I used my strength and made room for me and Aya to squeeze through. We got in and the doors closed behind us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an angry tone.

"We are going to end this anxiety, now!"

"We do not need to talk of anything."

"You and me don't." I grabbed Aya and Razers hand and pulled them closer. "But you two have to. Look I was hoping this was all going to slide, but clearly you can't get over it. And don't lie to me, I was there. I know about your fricken past and I'm sorry about what happened. I lost someone to, but the only way I got through was to forget. Forget what happened a few day's ago because it doesn't matter. Aya didn't know she couldn't copy off of someone, you of all of us should know that." Every single time I talked, his face became less angry then before. His face looked a lot sadder and if you looked closely, full of guilt. "Look….I'll stop talking, but please." I stepped away from the two, "Give her time to explain."

"Razer." Aya began. "I did not understand, but I do know. And I am sorry." She looked at him for his response.

He looked down and crossed his arms he looked up and was about to say something but he stopped and stared at her, seeing how much she wanted to be forgiven. He sighed and said in a calmer tone. "You are….forgiven."

"YES!" They both turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy. _Why do I always get the weird look? "_Um… I mean…..see that wasn't so hard." I walked to Aya, put my hands on her shoulders and steered her out of the room. "Let's go before he changes his mind." As we walked out I saw Aya look back and smile. I turned to see she was looking at Razer who turned to face the wall, and smile. _He smiled, she smiled. Happy days! _Once we walked out the door closed behind us and I let go of Aya.

"Thank you Green Lantern Mary." Aya said.

"Hey if you ever need me, I'm here."

"I am curious as to what you said about forgetting. Must we forget the past?"

"Sure I mean…." _NO._ "Um… I don't know. I've always avoided my past, and it seems better that way to me."

"But what if you are ever faced with the past." When she asked that, I remembered what Leida told me.

"_Why can't we just forget about them?"_

"_Because if we do, we will never be able to be stronger against them."_

_Is that what she meant. No, she was talking about Ragnar, and he's totally history. _"In truth Aya, I don't know the answer to that."

"Perhaps the answer will come to us one day." She then walked away.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

++++++++++++++++ Flash Back ++++++++++++++

I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor. This time when I got up, I looked around to see I was already in front of the door my mom was behind. "Mary!"

"I'm coming Mama!" I opened the door slowly this time and made sure no fire was about to jump out in front of me. It was all dark inside so I walked in slowly. Suddenly the door shut behind me cutting me from the light the fire from the outside was giving me. I called out. "Mama!"

A was wisp of smoke the color of white flew from the ceiling. It circled around me and lifted me in the air. All of a sudden I started coughing. The smoke was choking me. I tried to get out of it's grasp but it felt I was stuck in a bubble with no air. "Ma…*cough*…ma."

"Never forget." Mama's voice rang through the air. What?

+++++++++++++++++ Flash Back ++++++++++++++++++

"Mama!" I screamed and jumped. I ended up on the ground next to my bed. I got up and dusted my self up.

"Mary!" Hal said from behind the door. "Dinner."

"Coming!"

**A/N: I seriously squealed at my own work. And I think I'm doing a picture for RazAya week. So keep an eye out for it. OMG I just realized we only have like 46 day's left 'till season 2. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: FUCK YEAH IT'S THE WEEKEND! And I'm bringing you one chapter that even had me on the edge of my seat. Thanks's to all of you guys for reviewing. Yes I gave you a lot of RazAya feels, and I love the reactions. Razaya week is almost over . But the GLTAS Soundtrack is being released sometime next week . I'm so excited. Oh and geekychic1999, welcome to the tumblr world! Have any questions, come to me.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**Part 1 of Episode 10 Regime Change**

"MAMA!" I screamed as I came back to reality. I held on to the bed this time to keep me from flying up or falling down. It had been like this for three days now. Always ending in those words. "Never forget." I whispered. I decided I should just call it a day for my meditation and I headed off to breakfast. No one was there at the table so I just brought out something to eat and began eating.

The whole time I sat there, I thought over about my visions. _What did she mean…Never forget? Maybe I should forget- wait-is that what she means?_

"Mary!" someone screamed in my ear.

"Dah!" instinct took over. I flew up, grabbed the person's arm and flipped him over on to the table. When I let go, I looked to see Hal rolling on the table in pain.

"Girl, you throw down, hard." He said getting up.

"Sorry. But I'm no used to someone screaming in my ear."

"Well you weren't responding. I thought you'd gone deaf."

"And why would you-oh. Well you don't have to worry. I'm fine now."

"That meditation thing must be working."

"Well I don't know. Nothing big hasn't happened yet for me to test it out."

"Well you never know. By the way." He said walking into the control room. "Have we gotten any calls from the guardians?"

I fallowed him in. "No. Why?" I looked in to see Aya and Razer were already in the control room. _Hehehe…everything is good._

"Just asking." Hal said. "Aya can you connect me with Appa."

"Certainly." Aya said and loading bar pulled up in front of Hal.

"Why would want to talk to Mr. Grouchy?"

"He has my report."

"Oh." The doors opened behind Hal and Killowag walked in. "Morning sleepy head."

"Hey Kiddo." Killowag said as he came up to me and rubbed my head. He sat on my right and asked Hal. "You going to talk to him?"

"I can't just sit and wait anymore for an answer."

Then a holographic image of Appa came up in front of Hal. He looked annoyed, but who cared anyway. "Green Lantern of Sector 2814, what is the reason for this call?"

"According to the files Aya downloaded there's a massive Red Lantern fleet headed to guardian space. Naturally, we're wondering if you and the rest of your Blue Man Group have a plan."

"We are deploying the Corp to defend against the invasion." _He did what know?_

"What? You went right into attack mode? Did you actually read my report, or just skim?"

"Rest assured your report was submitted to the council and taken in to consideration. What is your point?"

"Point is that the Red Lanterns think that your army of robot assassins, the Man hunters slaughtered their citizens and annihilated their entire sector. They think it was a calculated attempt to wipe them out."

"Yes. A dramatic and emotional story to be sure. Atrocitus is merely using propaganda to rally his troops."

"But if this whole invasion is based on lies, wouldn't that be a reason to try diplomacy. If we could convince them of the truth-"

"Do not presume to question us 2814! The Guardians are the greatest minds in the universe and have come to this decision as one!"

"Excuse me." I said cutting in. "So you agreed as one, or just from one?" Killowag and Hal laughed at my comment but Appa gave me a stern look. _Come on Mr. Grouchy we were all thinking it._

There was a beeping sound, than Killowag said. "Jordan, you got to hear this."

"We have picked up an S.O.S signal originating from planet Betrasus." Aya explained.

"2814 what's going on?" Appa asked. "explai-"

"Sorry got to take this." Hal interrupted him. "We'll finish later." He cut of the connection. He pressed another button and pulled up the message from Betrasus. A small holographic image of Iolande in her Green Lantern suite popped up in front of Hal.

"This is Queen Iolande of Betrasus. We are under attack by Red Lanterns and desperately need immediate assistance. Please come." It looked like red lanterns cut her off because the line ended with her taking cover. _Oh no._

Hal took the steering wheel and made a hard right. I grabbed my seat to keep me from falling off. Once we were level again, I stood up and said. "I understand you're worried about your girlfriend. But hello? No warning?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right, right. Carol is your girlfriend."

"Not now, Mary."

"So you do admit you are a couple."

"I think that was established a few weeks ago."

"I know. Just trying make the atmosphere less nerve racking." He just looked down at the panel in front of him nervously. "Hey don't worry. She's a GL, Iolande can hold her own. She's probably showing all the Red Lanterns that they're all dumb on trying to take over Betrasus. And she's all like, 'Yo, no messing up my neighborhood.' And they're all like 'whatever' and then they try taking her down. But she's too bad ass for them and she defeats them all like she's swatting little flies." I stop talking and look around. Everyone was staring at me like I finally lost it. "Hey a girl can dream."

Hal started laughing, Killowag said something with the words 'If only', Aya kept her neutral expression since she didn't understand half the words I said. And even though Razer was looking out the window, I could see the corner of his mouth curve up into a smirk. He was probably wishing he could take out Atrocitus that easily. When Hal stopped laughing he looked up at me. "It doesn't hurt to dream. But the signal came from a few days ago."

"Oh. Well there is only one way to find out." I said sitting down and looking out the window

)))))))))))))))))))000000 Page break 00000000(((((((((((((

Two hours later, we made it to Betrasus. We all flew out the hanger door and towards the Palace. Looks like Hal didn't care about making a perfect entrance and he slammed the door's open. We landed in the middle of the throne room, and it looked like no one was in. "Iolande!" Hal called out. As we landed, I looked up to see that one of the throne chairs was turned facing the Betrasus symbol on the wall. And someone was sitting in the chair.

When it turned, I almost screamed_. No, no, no, a million times no_. "Guess again." Ragnar said turning to us. He was wearing a Red Lantern suite. _Oh this is not happening, it can't be happening_. I began backing up.

"Ragnar." Hal said his name with venom.

"He's a Red." Killowag said.

"Like the outfit." Ragnar asked as he stood up. "I have you to thank for it after all." _This is, no, Ragnar damn it_. I didn't noticed how much I was waking backwards when I heard a growl from behind me. I squeeled a little and Killowag pulled me back closer to the group. I looked back to see it what looked like a one eye'd blue monkey. _With sharp teeth, great_. Then we heard a huge thump from our left and we all turned to see Evil Goat face lumbering towards us. "I thought being a Green Lantern would give me everything I wanted. But I wasn't good enough was I?" We heard flapping and we looked up to see a woman with devil like wings on her back. "Well it turns out my hate for the Green Lanterns did give everything I ever wanted, and more." The Betrasus symbol changed into that of the Red lanterns, and so did the tapestry hanging on the ceiling.

"Ragnar!" I called out to him. "You can't do this. You shouldn't rule like this. This-"

But he cut me off. "I rule Betrasus! As it should be."

"Where's Iolande?" Hal asked angrily.

"Oh don't worry she's perfectly fine." Then the symbol in the back changed to an image of Iolande laying in a cell. "Or should I saw, perfectly confind."

"We're not leaving here without the Queen" Hal said harshly.

Ragnar didn't like the response. "Kill Them!" He shot at Hal but he quickly dodged. I quickly soured up ward as everyone fought there own fight. I looked to see Hal get smacked to the wall. Ragnar was about shoot at him, but I went and grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. He took my hand and brought me to the ground. As he held on to me, he said. "Mary, I don't want to hurt you."

"You should have thought of that before you did what you did." I let go of his grip, got up, and round house kicked him. When he got up from his fall he flew up. I fallowed him and started to throw some punches. He dodged every one of them, not bothering to fight back. Then he flew down all of a sudden. I just kept flying up….into his trap. I noticed too late when I got tangled into the overhead draperies. It took me a while to get out and once I did I looked down. Hal was fighting Ragnar but was getting over powered. One shot threw him hard and he hit the stair railing, then to the ground.

Before Ragnar could shoot again, I flew down, grabbed his shirt, and spinned. I spun a 360 and let go of him. He spun in the air and hit the wall. "Mary!" Hal called as he created lazar to the ceiling. I realized if I didn't move, I would go down with the ceiling. Before I could fly over though, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I tried to get my arms free, but Ragnar held me tighter to keep my arms from getting free.

"Oh no you don't" Ragnar said trying to keep his grip on me.

I heard a rumbling from overhead. The ceiling! "MARY NO!" was the last thing I heard Hal scream as the ceiling came over us. Ragnar put himself in between me and the collapsing debris. But I guess he didn't think of using his ring because when the ceiling came on top of us, something hit me in the head and I blacked out.

))))))))))))))))))))))00000000 Page Break 00000000(((((((((((((((

Ringing in my ears woke me up. As I came to, it was dark. I few cracks of the ruble brought in light, but it was all blurry. My head was in so much pain, it was hard to think. I felt someone, guessing Ragnar, on top of me. He wasn't moving, so I guessed he was knocked out as well.

Even though his voice echoed, I could hear Hal screaming. "MARY, ANSWER ME!"

I noticed that if they didn't get out of here soon, they were going to be swarmed by Red Lantern Soldiers. They needed help, and I was holding them back. "No, go." I called out.

"No we're not leaving you!" He answered.

I was hard to scream, but I had to force it in him. "You have to get help. I'll be fine." I saw spots and I blacked out again. _Why do I always get knocked out like this…_

**A/N: I did say something good would happen when I get to this episode. I watched episode 12 today and realized something. If the Interceptor is taken, how is Mary going to get to Oa? She doesn't have a love interest (yet) back on earth to travel via love portal. And I don't think she should stay with Killowag and fight a whole armada. Hal wouldn't let her. So know I'm stuck on my first writing block. Don't worry, I'll think of something. There is still more chapters to come before. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Updating so I don't leave you guys. I think I'll be updating during the weekends. And I'll try my best during the school week. But sophomore year is not going easy. Thanks to geekychic1999, Beawolf's Pen, CatGirlFireflare, and SilverMoonNymph for reviewing. Yes, some of you didn't see that coming at all. And I posted that RazAya picture on my DevientArt, check it out, it should be on my recents, or on my fanart. OMG, you guys are going to flip in this chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 2 Episode 10 Regime Change**

I felt a really bad pain in my head when i woke up. I tried getting up, but my head hurt so much laid my head back on the pillow. Pillow? I ignored the pain so i could sit up and take a look at my surroundings. I was lying on a very well cushioned blue bed. Drapes were hanging around it. The walls and ceiling were white and there was a wooden desk by the window in my right. On my left was a blue coach with a coffee table. Next to it, a door_. Ok, then._

I got out of bed slowly, putting one hand on my head. But i almost tripped. Not of balance, but of shock. _Why are there bandages on my head?_ I looked down at my clothing to see i wasn't in my GL suit anymore, but my regular clothing. I checked my hand and found that my ring was gone. All of a sudden memories passed through me and i remembered everything that happened. _Ragnar._ I ran to the door and tried opening it. _Locked._ I banged on the door.

"Little monster open up!" i waited but nothing happened so i sat on my bed. Five minutes later, i heard the door open and Ragnar walked in. I took my chance and charged. One lesson i forgot, check your surroundings. I was knocked down by guards that quickly came around and shackled me. Ragnar said something i couldn't understand. _The ring, i need the ring to translate_. He came around put something on my finger. Then my Green Lantern clothing appeared and i could finally understand.

"There." Ragnar said coming in front of me. "I almost forgot. You need a ring to understand. Guards..." they took the cue to leave. Once they left Ragnar spoke again. "Well, you took a nasty hit to the head. You should be in bed, my princess. Especially in this room i chose for you, i could never forget your favorite color."

"Cut the crap, Ragnar. Where are Hal and the others?"

"Oh they left." _Thank God they're safe._ "But it's a shame they left you behind."

"Oh they'll be back with help. Then they'll kick your sorry ass back to the dungeon." i sat on the bed.

"Only people like my sister deserve to rot in that dungeon."

"Well I'm definitely not on your side. So why am i here?"

"Many things. One, you will soon learn to appreciate Red Lanterns."

"Sorry, not gonna happen unless you're Razer."

"The second, one you know so well." he sat down next to me on the bed. " I love you Mary."

"Oh no." i got up. "What exactly are you trying to gain from this exchange?"

"Your hand."

"What!?"

"We are young for marriage but for now, you could still be the princess of Betrasus." he got up and tried to grab me but i used my shoulder to push him to the wall. I went to the other side of the bed.

"Do you really think i would rule with you? After everything you did."

"You have two choices. I lock you in the tower, or you stay up here and live like a Queen." i just looked away, not wanting to face him.

"I'd rather fight for what's right then live a life watching people suffer under the Red Lanterns." He was shocked. Ragnar began to storm out, but not without making a huge dent on the wall. When the door closed I heard a loud yell outside. _Anger issues_. Once the footsteps were gone, i went into action.

I sat down on the bed and looked at my handcuffs. _Pretty sure he forgot take my ring. _I made a construct lock pick. I looked at the key hole and began picking. Well i found out the hard way that he did know i still had my ring. Red energy coursed through me. It felt like i was being struck by lightning. I gave out a cry and fell to the ground.

When the pain subsided i sat up panting. "Smart little..." i got up and looked out the window. I could see almost every inch of Betrasus covered in red. But what scared me the most, was that huge structure in the distance. _A planet destroyer! So this guy is going to go as far as destroy his own planet? Oh Hal, where are you?_ I felt useless, i just wanted out. I just wanted the family i made in these past few months. I just want my Dad.

I don't know how long i was looking outside but i stopped dazing out when i saw a flash of green pass the window. I couldn't rub my eyes so i shook my head instead and looked out.

I was meet by a green mask "GAH!" i fell to the floor. When i sat up I looked up and i saw Hal at the window. I saw his face full of relief and i bet i was, too. "Hal you came back!"

"Of course i did." his voice sounded blurry but i could still here him. "Now move back." i went to the other side of the bed opposite of the window and crouched. I heard glass shatter and felt the room shift. I didn't have time to look up until i felt strong arms around me. "Oh God i was so scared. Are you all right?"

"A gash on my head but already taken care of." i heard the door's fly open and saw the winged devil lady.

"You!" she shot at us but Hal created a shield. She continued shooting until i heard i load cry and a crack. Hal brought down the shield and we looked at the Red Lantern on the ground. There was a huge crack on the wall where she must have hit.

I looked to see Killowag pick her up by the collor and scream at her unconscious body. "You take the kid again and i swear I'll-"

"Hold it Killowag." Hal stopped the angry Bullivaxion. "She's already out cold."

"Oh." he dropped her. When he did, a glowing red key on a large chain fell from her pocket.

"That must be the key to this stupid thing." i told the guy's showing them my handcuffs. The key fit perfectly and my hands were free. I took the wrapping out of my head, with a little help from Hal.

I wanted to say thanks but Hal beat me. "Mary i- look i- it's just i didn't want to leave you. And when they- when i-."

I just gave him a hug to shut him up. "I'm just happy to see you." i let go of him and took a breath. "Ok what's the plan?"

"Step one, find Mary. Check. Step two, find Iolande while Razer and Aya take back the ship."

"So you couldn't get help."

"They saw us coming. But we got back up. Then there's step three." we began to fly out of the window Hal broke through.

"And that would be..."

"Disarm the Liberator before it goes boom."

"What happened to the idea of telling them that the Man hunters are just made up story?" They looked at each other, and then there faces became sad. "What? What's wrong?" We flew down to the back of the castle where the dungeon should be.

"Mary," Hal said. "They were real." _Holy Flip, no…_

))))))))))))))) 00000000 Page Break 00000000((((((((((((((((

We left Killowag to keep an eye on the Liberator as I now knew was called. Hal and I went through the dungeon wall. Hal made sure to leave no trace by placing the wall back. While maneuvering through the hall, Hal told me what Ganthet told them. I never thought it would be so true, a perfect thing gone wrong. But Ganthet was going to make things right. The Guardians have to go with this. I hope Mr. Grouchy doesn't get his way. We went though one more wall, Hal placing the wall together again, and we snuck to our right. There were different cells, but we saw Iolande in the one in the middle. Hal made a key card and swiped it. When the door opened, Iolande turned to us with a smile, "Hal, Mary."

"Come on." He said, "There's not much time." As we ran to the wall we recently put together, Hal took out a ring from his pocket and gave it to Iolande. "You're going to need this." She smiled and put it on.

As her GL suite appeared I asked Hal "How did you get that?"

"Swiped it out of Ragnar's pocket when we were fighting earlier."

))))))))))))))) 00000000 Page Break 00000000((((((((((((((((

We went through the wall leading to the outside; Hal put the wall together again. Killowag was still there meaning nothing hadn't gone on yet.

As we began flying to the Liberator, Iolande said, "I'm sorry for getting you all into this mess."

"Oh don't apologize," Hal answered with a smile, "We love this kind of stuff."

"Love it, and use to it." I said. I saw red and I dodged. I looked up to the Liberator to see the soldiers shooting at us. We were getting close to the opening but it was heavily guarded, so we each took a few soldiers. I created a tennis racket and hit the shots like a tennis ball. The back fire took out three, but one was left. So used my racket and knocked him out on the head. We were getting closer to the entrance, but huge Lazars came towards us. Hal tries making a shield, but the force of the shot brock the shield and blast us to the ground.

Once the dust cleared, we got up but the lazar kept us from taking off. Iolande and I created a shield to keep us from getting hit. "Hold on, I still got an ace up my sleeve" Hal said.

"What ever it is do it now." I said.

"Guardians of Oa…" His voice faltered with the sound of the shot, but I guess he was going to take with Ganthet. After a few moments, Iolande and I looked back to see a Hal with a shocked face.

"What did they say?" Iolande asked.

"We're on our own." Hal said. _How much more worse can this day get?_

**A/N: ONLY SIX WEEKS LEFT 'TILL THE NEW SEASON! I'm so excited. And the soundtrack for GLTAS is coming out tuedsay! OOOOMMMMGGGG! Any way I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: I feel so bad for leaving you guys in the dust. But a lot of reviews are amazing. Thanks to Silverwolf2010, geekychic1999, and smiles123 whose reviews make me feel awesome. And to Beawolf's Pen, CatGirlFireflare, and PandaPearl1 whose reviews made me laugh. Did anyone get the GLTAS Soundtrack? I'm getting it today, I'm so excited. You guys have to buy it. Please! It'll help make a good Season 2 and hopefully a Season 3.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

Italics are thoughts

**Part 3 of Episode 10 Regime Change**

"What? What do you mean where on our own? What did Ganthet say?" I asked desperately.

"Ganthet wasn't there." Then he and Killowag began shooting at the lazars to keep our shield from breaking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guy's we don't have time for this." We all looked to wher Killowag was looking.. "There closing in." The Red Lanterns were being led by Ragnar. He used his ring and a blaze of red came towards us. Hal made a shield and the force combined broke it, making a dust cloud. We took action and went straight to them. While looking for Ragnar, I saw Killowag and Goat face collide so hard, the seismic boom would have made Superman proud.

I heard someone behind me say, "I thought I told you to stay in the castle." Ragnar's voice held irritation.

"And I thought I told you, I don't care." I turned around and with a construct bo staff hit Ragnar square in the chest. He recovered and shot at me. I made a bat and hit the shot like a baseball. "Oh wow, know you're fighting me. I thought you were to scared to hit a girl." His face became angrier and made a sword and broke my bat. I looked down at my half bat then I looked up in shock. He was about to strike when we heard a grunt and saw a green light. We both turned to see the Interceptor, and a group of Betrasians being led by Kothack. _So that's the back up they were talking about._

"No!" Ragnar screamed. Then the Interceptor shot at the Red Lanterns, one going straight for Ragnar. He wasn't fast enough and the shot blew him sky high. As the Interceptor flew past me; Killowag, Hal, and Iolande fallowed behind. When I joined them, I looked to see the Interceptor blow up the lazar that was keeping us from getting to the entrance. _YES!_

"Alright, we're clear, come on!" Hal screamed and flew faster.

Once we caught up with Hal, we where in front of the entrance. But there was on small problem. "It sealed!" Killowag stated.

Then we noticed a little red on the reflection and we moved back. Where we just were a blaze of Red made scorch marks on the metal. All of us looked up to see Ragnar, getting his ring ready to blow another. "Get that door open." Iolande said as she flew towards Ragnar.

I was about to fly up too, but Hal put a hand on my shoulder. "Hold it Rapunzel, I know he locked you in a tower but this isn't your fight." I just nodded and relaxed. Well I shouldn't have, because Hal had to pull me over to keep me from getting hit by another shot. We looked to see Goat Face and One Eye getting closer with every shot. Killowag flew forward and collided with Goat face. I was going to take a shot on One Eye, but Hal flew forward instead and made a huge hand, punching One Eye to the ground.

"Hey I had him." I whined.

"Your also hurt. And this time it is an injury." Said Hal.

"It hasn't bothered me yet. And I don't want to have this conversation again."

"And I don't want you getting taken again." That kept me quite. We heard a growl and One Eye flew up and grabbed Hal by the foot, swinging him down hard on the ground. Before I could pummel One Eye, I was getting fired at by some shots from over head.

A few soldiers were getting closer to me, and I had to flew to the ground. Once I flew down ground level, I turned to the shoulder's and made a paint ball gun. I hit like five soldiers but somehow others got around me. I felt sharp pain on my arm so I turned and made bow and arrows. The arrows pinned the soldier to the ground, but another used a gun to hit my on my back. I made a lasso and wrapped it around that soldiers. I whipped him and threw him to another group of soldiers coming from the Palace.

I felt one of them hit me on the head, right where I got hit earlier, and spots filled my vision. _No, not here, not now. _Before I could blast my attacker, two soldiers took one of my hands and brought me down, pinning me to the ground. I treid to get out of their grip but my ring hand was being held down. I felt more soldiers pile on me, keeping me down. I looked up to see that the Betrasioans were desperately trying to stay undefeated. Killowag and Hal were being held by Red Lanterns. And Ragnar was on the Liberator holding an unconscious Iolande in the air. _No, no this can't, we can't loose. _I closed my eyes.

Just when I thought we lost hope, I felt…energized. Like I had all this power to blow these guy's of my back. _Can I?_ I used the force of this power and blew soldiers off of me. I flew up and looked around. The Red Lanterns were losing power and us Green Lanterns were all powered up, surrounded in a mist of green. The sky had held the color of blue. _How pretty_. I heard mouning and looked down to see the red soldiers get up. They all looked at me and pointed their guns at me. I heard a clicking, but nothing came to me. If their helmets weren't covering their faces, I bet they would have scared and shocked expression.

"Ha, Idiot's." I gave them a sly smile, powered my ring, and fired. What I didn't expect was a huge blast of Green to shoot out of my ring and hit every single one of them. They were all blown off to who knows where. I flew up to Hal and Iolande were hovering next to each other. When I joined them, Killowag came next to Hal and laughed, "Do you guy's see this. Whoo- Yah! It's like I'm super charged or something."

I couldn't contain my excitment either. I began to fly circles around them, screaming, "WOOOO-HOOOOO!" But our celebration was stopped by the Liberator making noise. It started to blow smoke and engines started running.

We all stopped and looked. "Why is it doing that?" Iolande asked.

Killowag flew forward a little. "It's about to blow."

"If we can't disarm it," said Hal. "We get rid of it." We all knew what to do and we flew to the bottom of the Liberater. We put our hand under it and tried lifting it.

"You got to be kidding me!" Killowag said. "How are we supposed to lift this?"

Then Hal took his ring, and shoot green energy to the ground. "Like a space ship!" I concluded, and Hal smiled. I did the same thing, then Iolande, and the Killowag. The force of the blasts pushed us off the ground, into the air.

"I could get used to this." Killowag said. I just laughed as we lifted off higher and higher into the air. Once we got the Liberator far out into space, we let it fly and we took off in separate directions to get away from the blast. I felt the blast from behind me as I headed back to Betrasus. I heard cheering as I meet up with the other's to look at the sky. Once I was down there with the crew, they blue sky turned back into a regular sunset. The green mist surrounding us disappeared. I look a look around, the red Lanterns were gone, but left a few soldiers behind.

"You don't think that whole blue light show was Ganthet, do you?" Killowag asked Hal.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm glad it did." Hal said.

))))))))))))))))) 0000000 Page Break. 0000000000 ((((((((((((((((

We helped put all the Red Lantern soldiers in their cells, and I helped heal a few wounds on some hurt Betrasians in the main hall. After I was done with the last one, Hal came behind me with Iolande not far behind. "I'm done here." I told him. "How about you?"

"Everything isn't red anymore, but we still have to take a look at that nice head bump."

"Ooo, would you stop fussing! It doesn't hurt anyway." I told him as Iolande came next to me.

"I'm still going to let someone else check on that."

Iolande motioned me to sit down on the floor. "Fine." I did that and Iolande kneeled behind me and began checking my head.

As Hal sat down next to me, I heard Iolande say. "It's not bad to have someone worry about you. But I wouldn't be surprised if the injury was taken care very well. Ragnar and I were taught a few lessons in the healing arts." She stopped suddenly.

"What, is it that bad?" I asked as Hal got up to see what Iolande was looking at.

"No." He answered.

"Oh good."

"Cuase it's not there."

I quickly got on my feet. "What?"

I felt him grab my head and Iolande walked in front of me saying. "There is no scar."

"But it was hurting when I woke up with it."

"So it was hurting." Hal said.

"Ya, ya, ya, It did, you caught me."

"Perhaps you healed it subconsciously." Iolande said.

"Healers can heal others but not themselves. Rings do that. Every Green Lantern Ring can heal a few minor injuries, but the ring can only heal the bearer of the ring. Healers can heal at larger scales, but healing it completely is even impossible even for experienced GL Healers."

"Maybe it could have been the blue light." Iolande suggested as Hal stood next to her. Hal and I looked at each other.

"You could be right, but that's pretty good healing." I told her.

I heard some whispering from some guards behind me. Us three looked to see Killowag, Aya, and Razer walk in. I noticed how everyone was giving Razer a suspicious look. I heard Iolande ask. "Is he with you?"

"Yep, he's cool." I answered.

Once they joined us, Iolande said. "I would like to show our gratitude by throwing a celebration."

"I bet we all would like to." Hal said. "But the Red Lanterns aren't going to stop. And because of that, we have to keep moving."

"I understand."

Kothack came up and shook hands with Hal saying, "May the gods help you."

**A/N: GGGGAAAAAAHHHH…this was too good. So since I messed up the whole which-type-of-lantern-can-heal thing, I made it look like that blue lanterns can heal better then everybody. Haha, love my Superman refrence. Now I'm off to buy the Soundtrack. It's a must. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: I go into Target. No Soundtrack. I go into Best Buy. No Soundtrack. What Is Wrong With The World?! I had to order it on Amazon and now I have to wait until Tuesday. I can't wait….Gahhhhhh…Oh, right, back to the story. Thank you to Silverwolf2010 for reviewing; Ahh yes…..the good ol' days. Just stick with your friends and you'll have a great first year of middle school. SilverMoonNymph; I'm really sorry. I used to update really good but school is making my life busy. I'll update the weekends and try updating during the week. And now…the moment you've all been waiting for...Mary spills the beans!**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

** A Time Remembered**

Once we said our farewells to everyone, we took off out of the main hall and into they sky. The Interceptor hovered over the palace as we went into the hanger door. We took off in silence, everyone sitting in their usual seats in the control room. I was between Aya and Killowag. But then Hal broke the silence. "Ganthet's been banished."

"What!?" I screamed.

"How-what happened?" Killowag asked.

"That's all I got from Appa, he said he wasn't there anymore, and he cut me off. I'm guessing Ganthet tried to convince them but…."

"Appa didn't like it." I concluded. Hal nodded. Silence. Killowag and I looked at each other and then we turned to the window. My arms were crossed; my hand's squeezing them until I almost made a bruise on my right arm. _Something goes right, then goes wrong, but not Ganthet, any Guardian but Ganthet. No, No…._ "NO!" I kicked the panel in front off me, leaving only a small dent. I felt everyones eyes on me, but I didn't care. I got up and flew as fast as I could to my room.

"Mary come back here." I ignored Hal as I went in to my room and shut the door behind me.

I quickly got on my bed, sat down Indian style and began to zone out. _Just forget. It will pass, you don't have to face it. You've done it before. You can't let it get to you, it'll just bring you down. Just like mom…Mama_

+++++++++++++++++ Flash Back ++++++++++++++++

I opened my eyes to see I was already in the room, all dark, nothing. I saw the whisp of smoke and prepared my self. But the whisp just hovered in front of me. I walked to it slowly, and reached out my hand to touch it. Then I looked at my hand, it was longer. Then I looked over myself to see my 14 year old body. I began to question if I was actually meditating when I heard a soft voice. "Mary." I looked up, and front of me stood my mom. All ok…all right…safe. The way I last saw her.

"Mama!" I went and hugged her, not daring to let her go. "Oh Mama, I missed you so much."

"Never forget, even if they aren't there anymore." She said, her voice become more of an echo.

"What?" I looked up. I shouldn't have, where my mom was just standing, stood a skeleton. I screamed and let go. But the skeleton grabbed my hands, its bones gripping hard on my wrist. "No let me go."

"Mary." Its voice said deeper. "Stop."

"No let me go, please let me go!"

"Mary! Wake Up!" I closed my eyes, than I opened them.

+++++++++++++++++ Flash Back End++++++++++++++

I looked up to see Hal was holding me hands by the wrist. Even if he wore the mask, I saw that he was worried. I was still on my bed surprisingly, Hal sitting in front off me. I realized I was breathing hard and I tried to calm down. But I couldn't hold it in any longer. So I broke.

My eyes started to water and I hugged Hal. He hugged me back as I put my face to his chest and cried. I never really cried before. Not even a broken bone had me shed one tear. The last time I cried was when I was 10, before the ring, before all this. After I was taken in, I always held it in. No matter how sad. Mom, Sheer, Dulock, and even though Ganthet is still alive, I might not see him ever again. I pushed all these feelings aside, so that I don't have to linger in this feeling of sadness.

But all these flash backs ment something. And I was so stupid to not see them in the first place. That I have to talk about it. I can't keep it all in, I have to let it flow. _Never Forget….no…how could I._

I think I was like that for about a few minutes, Hal rubbing my back, calming me down. "Hey, it's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're all right."

I still held him but I looked up at him saying, "H-Hal-I-need-t-to-" But the tear's kept coming and I put my face to his chest again.

"Don't worry, when you're ready, I'll be here."

I felt a huge hand on my shoulder and looked up. Killowag said. "I'm here too Kid."

I smiled at him, then Aya came from behind him and said, "I too will be here as you have been there for me." I nodded and looked behind her. At the entrance of the door, Razer was leaning with his arms crossed. He gave me a nod, letting me know he agreed with the others.

I gave a loud sigh, and finally let go of Hal. While I used my hand to wipe the tears of my face, I began to talk. "I think it's time I start to explain." I began to tell them about what I was seeing. Flash backs, always the same, and sometimes different.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" asked Hal.

"I didn't want to worry you, any of you. I don't want to look fragile, especially now that we're facing hordes of Red Lanterns. Even back on earth I don't want to be a target, not like I was back at the orphanage."

"You?" Hal asked.

"A target?" Killowag finished.

"The whole time the death of my mom played over and over in my head was at my time in the orphanage. I never spoke to anyone, I some kids thought I couldn't speak, but I really didn't care. There was always this one kid who would bother me though. Call me names, push me at school."

"Please tell me you at least punched the Poozer to get him to stop." Killowag said.

"I didn't even fight back. Not until the day Vivian moved my school. That boy never beat anybody else up but me until she came in. I just stood there, until he took her glasses and broke them. Then I finally had it, and I punched the guy square in the jaw. That same day, was the day I got my ring, and my first detention." Hal laughed a little at the last comment. "I've been hiding my past all the time, thinking the only way to pass it is just to forget about it. Since I've been meditating, I thought I just had to live through it again."

"But that wasn't it." Razer said.

"No…because there's more." Then I began to explain what really happened that night my mother died. "I went to bed that night after a normal day. I think we left the stove on by accident, a firefighter found the source of the fire in the kitchen. So I woke up to the smell of smoke, and I ran out of my room. Mom was already awake so she picked me up and ran out. The wall leading to the front was already burned to the ground, so I thought we were going to get a clear way out. But the ceiling began to fall. We both knew we weren't going to make it, but what happened next surprised me. My mom pushed me outside before the ceiling fell. Once I landed on the grass I looked back to see the whole house fall, everything, even my mom. I don't know what happened next but I passed out. Woke up in the hospital the next day. And well, they told me…she was gone."

"So all this time." Hal said. "You've been trying to get away. To forget. And Meditating was just the first step to overcome this."

"Now I realized that there is one last thing stopping me from becoming and expert healer, I just have to be open about it so that when the time comes again that I have to talk about my past, I won't hesitate. And if I have to face loss again, I won't ignore it"

"Because no matter how much you try to stay away," Hal said. "The past will always come back. And you have to be able to face it. You can't pass it. Mary, when my Dad passed I did move on, but I never let go. I don't want to sound like a cheesy movie but it's true, you have to remember that they're still here somehow. For me, when I fly planes and for you…ummm"

"Cooking." I smirked "Did I ever tell you I make the best lasagna."

"What….you've been living with me for four years and now you tell me" and just like when I was ten, Hal began to tickle me. I tried to get away, but my laughing was not helping me. "What, and now you tell me, after all those pizza's and take out. What is this?" He kept tickling me even though I kept telling him to stop. When Hal stopped, it took me only a few seconds to get my breath back. Killowag came and rubbed my head, I smiled back.

"It is good to see you in a happier mood again, Green Lantern Mary." Aya said.

"Yah me too." I said.

"So whose next?" Hal said, looking at Killowag.

"Oh no, I'm out." Killowag said quickly walking out of my room.

"I was kidding." Everyone left the room, but I called for Hal as he started out the door. "Yah Mary?"

"Can you umm….can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure."

))))))))))))))) 00000000000 Page Break 0000000 ((((((((((((((((((

"So I just put the eggs in like this."

"No, unless you wan t to eat scrambled egg's with the shell."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Common sense." _Hal was definitely not born to cook. _

Since Hal and I woke up early in the morning, meaning me pushing him off the bed in my sleep, we decided to make breakfast. I seriously woke up this morning like some weight on me has been lifted off from me. _Wow, letting it flow through really does feel better._

"You crack it like this." I took the purple egg, don't ask, and I broke the shell letting the yoke fall in the pan. "Do that, with the other three eggs."

After almost setting the kitchenette on fire, we finally got the eggs done in time for Killowag to come in and say, "What' that smell?"

"Eggs." I said setting four plates of egg on the table. "Try."

When he sat down and, he looked at it with a weird face, then he smashed his face on it and gobbled it. He looked up with wide eyes and shouted. "This is amazing!" And he started eating again.

"I'm just that good." Then the ceiling opened up and Aya's parts came down on to the table. They formed her body and once the green formed her face, she got off the table.

"You seem to very much like cooking," she said as I sat down at the table.

"Yah, no kidding. Proves I'm smarter than Hal." I motioned her to sit down next to me. Even though she couldn't eat, I still think she deserved a place at the table.

"Hey since last night I learned a lot more about kids. So go slow with me I'm still learning." He said as he sat next to me and Killowag.

"Good morning Razer." When Aya said that, I looked to see Razer come in and sit in down between Aya and Killowag.

"Here." I said pushing his plate forward. "Try it at least." Razer just looked at it then at me. He was meet with stares from the others.

"Why are you all lo-"

"Just try it." He rolled his eyes, took his fork, and ate a bit of it. His eye's widened a little. "Ha I knew it!" We all began to laugh at how surprised he was. I finally told everyone to calm down so we can all eat in peace. Well not totally.

"I have always had this question I've been meaning to ask." Said Aya.

"Ok, shoot."

"Since Hal is only your adoptive father, and you have lost your birth mother, should you not have a birth father?" It was silent, but I knew better then to not talk about it.

"I never knew my father, the only way I saw him was in a picture in our living room. I always asked were he went, but my mother said that he went somewhere else and just changed the subject. When the police tried to find any relatives I could live with they couldn't. My parents were both where an only child, and my older relatives are gone so I had no where to go. To this day, they're still looking for my dad but so far nothing. Like he disappeared of the face of the earth."

"You mean of Earth." Hal said. We just laughed and I punched him.

"Do you ever think he'll come back?" Killowag asked.

I thought about it, and then said. "I don't know."

**A/N: Spin off for the next sequal! OMG I almost cried writing this! Gah….Feels for something that's not realy part of the show! Tell me what you guys thought. Hey I'm going to try posting the URL for my old RazAya week picture. #/d5bo4nb . If that didn't work, then just check out "Mary Helps Out" on my Deviantart. **


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: I have so much to say, I don't know where to start. Review! Silverwolf2012 I feel! I give him thanks for serving our country and I hope he comes back to you soon. Beawolf's Pen, I'm so glad to hear that. The relationship is growing! CatGirlFireflare, I know my feels, and yes Razer is adorbs! Now I'm going to try updating as much as possible this holiday weekend so stay sharp!**

**Read This If You Live By Burbank , CA! There is going to be a DVD signing for Green Lantern Animated Series this Sunday at Emerald Knights Comics Store. Giancarlo Volpe the Producer, Josh Keaton the voice of Hal Jordan, and many more are coming to sign DVD's and posters starting at 1 pm. I'm going, and if you want more info, just send me a private message and I'll message you back.**

**I Don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Part 1 of Episode 11 Flight Club**

A few days past, and my cooking has proven to be the most reliable thing on this ship. Hal would help the first two days, and then he told us he couldn't find his battery. So he had excuse to not cook and he has been searching for his battery since. Aya, being the curious one she is, decided to help me cook, and to teach her a few dishes. We decided to experiment one day cook some sugar vines from Zor. It tasted like artichoke! We called it Salty choke, because it was a little salty.

It was a little after lunch and we were all in the control room except for Hal. I was sitting in between Razer and Aya, listening to music with an earplug in one ear listening to Evanescence. In my other ear I heard Hal come in and ask, "Are you sure none of you have seen it?" we all turned to face him, "It's a lantern battery for crying out loud, it's not like it grew legs and ran off."

"Maybe it did since it wasn't getting enough attention from you until you needed it the most." I said taking off my headphones. He just laughed sarcastically and began looking under the control panel by Killowag.

Killowag turned to Hal and said, "I can't believe you Jordan. First you forget to charge your ring, and now you lose your battery like some rookie."

Aya's eyes began to glow; she said "I am receiving an incoming transmission form Oa, Guardian Appa Ali Apsa." I groaned. _No not him, why not Syad._

"Well after what he did to Ganthet," Hal said looking up. "Let it go to voicemail or something." Then he turned back to his search. As he started talking, the holographic image of Appa came up over Aya. "I don't feel like talking to that backstabbing, blue munchkin, pain in the-"

Killowag had to cough and say, "Jordan." Before he could finish the sentence.

"Yes." Appa said. "Communication with you 2814 is equally unpleasant. However the Guardians have need of you." Hal got p from his exploration. "We have deciphered more of the Red Lantern plans you have uptaned from Shard." He said this while a file in alien language appeared on both sides of him. "The invasion will begin sooner than expected. Atrocitus plans to enter Guardian space using the Lighthouse."

"The what now?" asked Hal.

Appa used images to show us. "The Lighthouse was created millions of years ago by a lost civilization as a way to travel through the Maelstrom. The Asteroid barrio separating the Forgotten zone from Guardian space. When those ancients vanished the secret of the Lighthouse was lost, ceiling it for countless millennia. Some years ago a Green Lantern Archeologist named Toverus made the long treck to the Frontier in hopes of finding the secret code that would activate the long dormant Lighthouse. Unfortunately he disappeared without a trace."

Hal had another question. "And you're telling us this why?"

"The Red Lantern Armada is headed full speed for the gate. We believe he may already have the code. If his Armada crosses the Maelstrom into Oan space, they will destroy everything in their path. Your job Green Lanterns is to get to the Lighthouse first and destroy it by any means necessary." Then the connection ended and he was gone.

"Did he really think it would be easy, especially if we don't have the code?" I asked slouching in my chair.

"Yeah." Hal said. "It's too bad we can't just ask this Toverus what the code is, so we can destroy the Lighthouse from the inside out."

"We can do precisely that." Aya said. We all looked at her with surprise.

"How?" I asked.

"While fazed with the security system on the prison asteroid, I downloaded their records. An inmate named Toverus is in fact being held captive there."

"Great job Aya." Hal said sitting in his pilot seat. "Always planning ahead. Set course for Grim Rock."

As Aya began plotting the course, I turned to Razer and said, "Surprising isn't she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wanting to hear other's opinions." I say with a sly smile.

"Course set for Grim Rock. Time of Arrival; Two hour's and twenty four minutes."

I turned Hal. "Do you think we know have time for that game of Ping Pong?"

Hal had been busy looking for his battery, but I'm guessing he gave up since he searched every nook and cranny of the ship. "You're On."

))))))))))))) 0000000 Page Break 00000000((((((((((((((((((((

Hal and I were playing ping pong with your rings, table and everything. We were tied, 29-29, game point on our second one. Hal won the first one by sheer luck, but I bet he cheated since I hardly keep score. It was Hal's turn to serve and I had to be quick.

"Game point, who shall win." I said exaggeratedly. "Maybe the all-powerful Mary!"

"Not going to happen girly."

Right when he was going to serve the ball, Aya came in "We have arrived." Hal lost focus and hit the ball too hard….to the side. It soured towards Aya but she ducked, the ball missing her by an inch. Razer wasn't so lucky. He was walking behind Aya when the ball hit him on his right eye. After it hit him, Razer put his hand to his eye and looked up, giving me a death glare. "It was him." I said pointing to Hal. Razer just raised an eyebrow to Hal.

"Hey." Hal whined. "Not my fault I lost my groove."

"Well losing your groove made me win." I said crossing my arms.

"I want a rematch."

"No rematch Jordan." Killowag said walking passed everyone to the hanger. "Especially when you're going to want to save energy on that ring."

"Fine." Hal said fallowing the other's to the hanger. Once the table set disappeared I fallowed them out. The ship land and the hanger door opened. We walked out to fine the place had not changed much. The Yellow crystals were hanging around still, giving off the creepy feeling.

Once we got closer to the hallway, Killowag said. "Jordan, I hope you remember how these yellow stones make our rings completely useless."

"Don't sweat it. There's no one to fight. It's a friendly prison now remember. Trust me."

"I hate it when you say that."

"Don't we all." I whispered.

"Green Lanterns!" We all looked to see who called us. Goggan came up to us from the hall. "You have been gone to many days, TO MANY! And you promised Goggan would be temporary warden. Work, work, WORK! Goggan is a slave to work." He sighed a little looking up at us. "Maybe prison is better."

I ran to Goggan and picked him up in a hug. "Goggan, it's so good to see you."

He hugged me back, "Goggan also miss hug's from young Green Lantern."

As he let go and crawled up ton my head, Razer was smirking at me. "I'm not crazy." I said.

"Still not going to change my mind." He said.

"All right you two," Hal said walking up to Goggan sitting on my head. "We'll settle whose crazy later. Goggan, this is important. We're looking for a prisoner here when Miglom and his spiders ran the place. His name's Toverus, a Green Lantern."

Aya walked up to Hal, "The records indicate he is being held on level H, sublevel 6D"

Goggan put a tentacle to his mouth thinking, and then he said, "Goggan know just where it is."

)))))))))))))) 00000000 Page Break 000000000(((((((((((

I carried Goggan as we flew up a few levels, until the yellow oram got to strong. So we started walking the last few halls. Goggan was leading the way, while Killowag and Hal where right behind him. I was walking next to Razer while Aya walked in front of us.

I decided to be the troll I was and started talking to Razer. "So, Aya hasn't let us down so far, you think she would be a great Green Lantern?"

"Again why do you ask questions that pertain to Aya?"

"Because it's obvious you two have a thing going on."

"What do you mean?" he asks losing his regular scowl.

"Well it means…" but I faltered as I saw Aya slowing down. Razer noticed, too. _Is she…fainting?_ Then we saw her fall backwards. "Aya!"

Razer ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at Aya as she said. "Circuits are experiencing micro failures. The Yellow stones are very…draining."

"Makes sense." I said "She's practically made out of green energy."

"I'll take her back to Goggan's office." Razer suggested. "She'll be safer there." He got up and walked back the other way with Aya bridal style in his hands.

"Have fun you two." I called back. Razer turned his head and just gave me another of his glares. I laughed and turned to Killowag and Hal who were giving me questionable looks. "What, isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" Hal asked.

"You don't know."

"Don't know what?" Killowag said.

"Wow you guys are as clueless as the other two." I walked to a door Goggan opened and walked in. I saw a creepy skeleton of an alien hanging from the wall, a ring around his head. "Oh man, poor guy."

Killowag and Hal stooped behind me seeing the same thing. "Toverus I presume." Said Hal.

**A/N: I hope you guys can make it to the signing. And hope to hear from you how good this chapter was. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: OMG, I never got to tell you guys. I got the Green Lantern Animated Series soundtrack! It's so good I love it! Thanks to WindGoddess Rune, Beawolf's Pen, and Silverwolf2010 for reviewing. I'm updating early today because I'm going out of town to my sisters soccer tournament. Great, even during school I still have to worry about traveling. My life, people. But tomorrow we're heading back to Burbank so I could go to that signing. And I promise I will update on Monday.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Part 2 of Episode 11 Flight Club**

"Sad, sad, very sad." Goggan said leading us further into the cell. Killowag took the Green Lantern ring from the dead hand, but the cell was so old, the handcuffs opened, and the skeleton came down.

I shivered a little. " You can wait outside if you want." Hal whispered to me.

"No, I used to do that, but not anymore." He smiled at my response.

Hal bent down and took the metal ring off of the skull. "Death by mind altering torture device. If you thought you were going to die, wouldn't you find a way to pass on an important secret?"

As Killowag put the empty ring on his finger, he looked to where the shackles broke. "Wait." I looked to where he was looking to see scratch mark. _No not scratch marks, letters. _"Toverus did leave us a message." He read out the inscription. "If you want the code to the lighthouse, free Byth Rock."

Goggan got scared a little and farting noise was heard. Some black cloud covered him, so I stepped back a little avoid whatever it was. "Goggan." Said Hal. "Did you just ink yourself?"

"Defense." He answered.

"Don't worry, Goggan." I said picking him up.

He wrapped himself around my head and said. "I'll take you to Byth Rock, but we must be very careful."

)))))))))))) 0000000000 Page Break 00000000 ((((((((((((

We had to go up only one flight of stairs to reach the only door that was on the floor. While we got closer, Goggan explained what was going on. "Byth Rock is a prisoner, a Thanagarian prisoner. Horrible, HORRIBLE BIRDMEN! Dangerous, BRUTAL. We put them in there, the bird cage. Guards go in, but guards don't come back out."

"Hawkmen?" Killowag exclaimed. "I love Thanagarians, they're real soldiers, organized, disciplined, and very clean." Hal took a peek in to see what was going on. All I heard was screaming so I tried to look. Hal pushed me back just as a spear went through the peep hole, almost hitting us.

As Hal moved back, I took the spear and held it in my hands. "Clean?" asked Hal. "I don't even think they're paper trained."

"You would know," I said with a sly smile, "When you asked Shayra if she could grow tail feathers."

"So she tried pummeling me with her hammer, but look at those guys, it almost makes Hawkwoman look less ruthless."

"Outlaws and Pirates." Goggan called out as I peeked in to see what the commotion was. A bunch of winged men were wrestling in the middle of what looked like a huge cave. _Nothing like Kater and Shayra_. "Pirates and Outlaws. All with prices on their heads and DEATH SENTENCES."

"We're wasting time," said Killowag. "We go in, pull this Byth Rock out and get some answers."

"Good idea, for you." I finally turned from peeking in to see Goggan holding on to a hanging stone from the ceiling. "Goggan will watch from here." He then hid behind it.

"How about you wait here." Hal said. "They're not like Hawkwoman or Hawkman." Before I could complain, he added. "Besides, someone has to take care of Goggan."

"Alright." They went in and the door closed behind them. I peeked in to see the action.

"We're looking for a Thanagarian named Byth Rock." Hal said to a group of Thanagarians in front of him.

"I'm Byth Rock!" I looked to see the group of birdmen step aside to reveal one of them chained to a large rock behind them. The only thing different about this guy, no helmet. By the sound of the guy you could tell you can never trust a guy like him. "I am leader of these men. But temporarily not in charge, well minor set back."

"Right." Said Hal as he and Killowag walked up to Byth. "We want-" but Byth shushed him and said something I couldn't hear.

"I should be used to this." I said. Then I felt something land on my head and I looked up.

Goggan looked down at me. "Goggan think they will not make it."

"Of course they will, don't think like that. All they have to do is let the guy go free."

"We got a challenger here!" Byth called out. "This big fat one wants to fight Bumpy." _Bumpy? What did you guys do?_ "The wager, he wins I go free. He losses, you get to take my new friends here prisoner." _You didn't!_

All the Thanagarians started screaming. "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"See." Goggan said from my head, "Doomed."

"We'll Killowag's the one fighting. He's not like Hal who doesn't think it through." I reassured him.

"Wait, wait no ones agreed to that." Hal said. _So Byth tricked them, sneaky_. Killowag said something to reusere Hal and he got into the middle of the cave. While he was practicing hits, a huge Thanagarian with huge muscle build on came down blocking my view of Killowag. _This is not going to go good._

The fight began and I saw a few exchange of hits, kneeing each other, and flips. At one point Killowag grabbed Bumpy in a headlock. But Bumpy whipped his head back, making Killowag fly backwards to the wall. As Killowag ran towards him, I saw something tied on to the left hand of Bumpy. _That's…..a yellow crystal. That cheater_. Bumpy swung his hand and the crystal smashed into Killowag's face. While he was blinded, Killowag was picked up and thrown to the ceiling. He landed on the ground hard, and he didn't get up. "Come on Killowag get up, get up and fight!" I screamed banging the door. But it was too late when the Thanagarian landed, plant his foot on Killowag's stomach knocking the air out of him. With a growl he pushed the downed Bulivaxion to Hal.

I saw Hal kneel next to Killowag as he got up a little. He said something but fainted. _Holy moly, now what?_ As Hal stood up, Byth started betting again. "Nicely done, nicely done, now how about double or nothing." _Oh boy._ "My man here this skinny Green Lantern wants to fight Bumpy, vengeance friends honor and all that. If by some miracle he wins, not only do I go free but I get to be your glorious leader once again."

Even though he was huge, Bumpy wasn't that stupid. "And what do we get when I win?"

"If skinny here losses, then we forfeit our lives. All of them." _You have got to be kidding me._

I face palmed, and then Goggan asked, "What is taking the Green Lanterns so long?"

"Byth decided to put their lives on the line."

"Mean and Sneaky." He then climbed off my head.

"Ditto." I looked at a group of crystals on my left and I bent down to take a closer look. "Goggan, do you know why these crystals….affect our rings."

"Goggan don't know." With my finger I gave a gave a flick to one of them, then an image of that skeleton from my vision passed through me. I shivered a little and got back up. Now that I realized, I haven't meditated since that last vision_. I should really get back to- My_ thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a grunt and rock crack. I ran back to the peep hole and looked to see Hal getting up before getting hit by Bumpy. There was a dust cloud when the big guys hit the rock, but once it cleared, I saw Hal standing behind him.

Hal picked up a club of rock and tackled Bumpy in a headlock. He twisted the helmet the other way, and he used the club to bang the metal. Bumpy staggered a little as Hal pulled off his helmet. Then Hal took the nearest rock and banged it between Bumpy's wings. The Thanagarian gave a girly cry then fell to the floor cold. _Flip! Is it over?_ It was all silent, and then I screamed up, "Yah go Hal!" I saw everyone in the cage turned to me. "Um" I just walked away from the peep hole, my face turning many different shade's of red. _I have got to stop getting the odd look._

I heard the clinging of metal, I looked back in to see Hal free Byth and give him a helmet. "Hey come on big guy!" Hal said waking the fallen Killowag who was on the ground.

Once He got up, Killowag and Hal moved to the door, but Byth turned to bask. He held his helmet over his head and said, "Fellow Thanagarians, it's good to be back on top. I am the King." He put his helmet on as the thanagarians cheered.

"Come on Your Majesty we had a deal," Hal said. When the doors opened, Hal, Killowag, and Byth came walking out. I looked to see Goggan hide behind some rock.

"Well that went well." I said.

"You must be must be that little cheery one." Byth said as the doors closed. "By the way aren't you a little to young to be a Green Lantern?"

"Aren't you a little to cocky for your own good?"

"Mary, don't push it." Hal said.

"He pretty mush served you up to be pummeled back there."

"I know." Hal turned to Byth. "Code to the Lighthouse if you please."

"I am not pleased." Said Byth. "I've had a little thinksy about it and I've altered the deal."

From my right, Killowag punched his fist to his hand and said, "How 'bout I pluck your feathers and roust you like a Phac Hen."

"Thank you!" I agreed.

"Easy you two." Said Hal. "Let's hear the Birdman out."

"Now that I'm the leader of my group, I need to think about my men. They're a proud but simple folk and need to be taken care of."

"Didn't they just-" But Hal put a hand over my mouth.

"Touching." He said sarcastically.

"So in exchange for the code of the Lighthouse I want freedom for myself, freedom for my men, and Toverus's Green Lantern ring." He looked at Killowag.

Killowag didn't like this and put a fist in front of him, the same hand with the ring. "How 'bout you take it from me."

"Deal."

"You realize the ring ran out of energy a long time ago." Hal explained. "Even if it were charged, you couldn't use it."

"I'll take my chances." Said Byth. "I mean look at it, such fine Oan craftsmanship."

Suddenly, alarms began blaring, turning the place a shade of red. Goggan gasped and he crawled over to a panel, turning on the screen. "Oh, very bad, Very Bad!" I looked on the panel to see a chart of a ship, but I recognized it as one of that of the Red Lanterns.

Then a female voice came from the speaker, "This is Bleez of the Red Lantern Corp. Prepare for our arrival." _Oh Shit!_

**A/N: I'm so excited for the signing. Any way, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: OMG, the signing was so much fun at that signing. I got to meet the voices of Hal Jordan and Razer. Giancarlo the producer and Jim Krieg the storyboard artist were so cool to talk to. Stay for the bottom A/N if you want to hear how the rest of the signing went. **

**Thank you Silverwolf2010 for reminding me about having over 60 comments. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you who helped me get this far.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 3 of Episode 11 Flight Club**

Goggan inked himself again, so I stepped back. Bleez continued, "We demand to see the Warden immediately, or we will kill him, and everyone else."

"I'll give you one guess what they're here for." asked Hal sarcastically.

Byth Rock went a little hysteric. "You've gotta get me out of here now, right now, those guys are trouble."

"What about your men?"

"Them, forget them, they just had me chained to a wall for crying out loud." _Wow…selfish much._

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Before I could complain, Hal turned to Goggan. "Warden, your fired."

He cheered and hugged Hal, "Thank you, thank you!"

"They just said they wanted to see him," said Killowag, "Probably kill the Warden."

"Well we'll just have to hire a new Warden. And I know just the guy." Hal said turning to the birdcage.

)))))))))))) 0000000 Page Break 0000000 ((((((((((((((

"So I get my freedom, if I lead them astray?"

"Yes Bumpy, and maybe you get to be my second in command."

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Mary, he's our only chance, don't let us loose that chance." I huffed a little, seeing that Hal was right. We were right outside a cell in the entrance hall. We caught up with Razer and Aya and we were now formulating a plan. Bumpy will act like the Warden and take the Red Lanterns, giving us time to get the code, and get out. While Byth kept on giving the huge wing man more instruction, Hal turned to me and Aya and whispered. "Is the torture device changed?"

"The device has been altered to give Byth Rock a fake illusion of what he wants to see." Aya said.

"Good." Hal said. We heard the hanger door open. We left Bumpy to go meet up with them as we ran inside the cell. Once the door closed Hal peeked through to see the action. I took a look around to see Byth sitting on a stone slab where the prisoner's used to be tortured. I looked down under the slab our hidden secret weapon. _And the guy thinks we trust him._

I heard flapping and I looked back to Hal. Once the flapping sound was gone, I whispered, "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, we're good." He said.

"Jordan," said Killowag, "You can't really believe this pirate is gonna willingly give us the code."

"Trust me. Hey, it does feel better when I say it." Hal walks up to Byth. "Byth we accept you terms. We free you and your men. The ring stays with us." Byth nodded and got up. While he put his hand out for a shake Hals, I went around and snuck the device out of its hiding place. With my free hand I held it behind my back, my other hand was to busy holding the Thanagarian spear I decided to keep. "Where I come from, we like to look a man in the eyes when we shake our deal. Your Helmet."

Aya held out her hand to take the Helmet. As Byth took it off and gave it to her, he said. "By the way, by the way, I'm in the market for a new wife. And I'm not to picky." I seriously felt like punching the Bird Brain right then and there, but I stopped when I looked at Razer's reaction. His usual scowl turned into an angry sneer. _Yah, don't mess with his girl_. "My eighth wife, Malback was a Salachion. Word of advice never marry a Salachion. You see-"

Hal coughed a little to get this attention. "Byth, the code?" He held out his hand.

"Oh, right." Byth shook his hand and said. "Remember this well, It's you key to the Lighthouse and past the Maelstrom. Broadcast, Stretch the Hunter's Bow and Aim True in Gal Seven Numeric. You'll be good to go." As he said this, I gave Aya the ring to be placed around his helmet. _Like taking candy from a baby._

"Thanks, now let's get you out of here." Hal said, cue Aya to put on the helmet. Byth eyes closed and he stood still.

"What?" exclaimed Killowag, "When did you guy's plan this out?"

"For a while now." Hal answered. Then He turned to Razer and me "Mary, Razer, go outside and check for any Red Lanterns coming near the cell."

"Aw but I want to hear Bird Brain here spill the beans." I whined.

"Don't worry, I won't let you miss that part. I know what will happen if I don't."

"You better." I said pointing the spear in front of him. I went out fallowing behind Razer. We hid behind a low wall waiting for any action. But since nothing was happening, I decided to troll again, "So, you seemed concerned over Aya almost powering down back there. What happened while you took her back?"

"Why does it concern you?" said Razer in an annoyed tone.

"You now what, I'm done playing, I'm going to get to the point. You love Aya. Admit it."

"I will not admit to something that is not true."

"It is."

"You and Aya know about my past. I…I can not…"

"What, let it go? Razer….you were there when I had that nightmare. That same night I told you guy's I can't let go of my past. What we have to do is talk about it, and live with it in a new way. Me, I found the heart to cook again and think about death without falling apart."

"Where is this going?"

"Let me finish Mr. Impatient. What I'm trying to say is…is that you should be open with your background." His usual stern expression softened. "Or at least remember this. My mom may be gone, but her love is not gone. It formed into new love, from Hal, from everyone back at home. That Ilana girl, her love's not gone, it's just formed into new love. And I know that she would never have wanted you to be full of rage. Embrace her love in some way."

I saw him look down a little then he looked up over the wall we were hiding and his down face turned to shock. "Razer, wha-" He placed a hand over my mouth and he brought me down behind the wall. I was about to pry him off me with my spear but I stopped when a Red Soldier passed by and turned down the hall. When he was gone, Razer let me go. "Thanks."

"Has any one ever told you that you speak to much?"

"I'm chatty, it's part of my charm." The door to the cell opened.

Hal came out and said. "I thinks he's about to say it."

"Oh man I wish I had a video camera." I said as Razer and I walked in.

Byth was still standing, he said something like, "Kiss my wing tips suckers."

"Umm…what does he me-"

"Means he was going to sell us to the Reds." Killowag explained.

"Wow, dumb idiot."

"And now for the real code." Byth began saying.

"Aya, start recording." Hal said. Aya nodded and her eyes lit up blue.

"Red Dwarf born of Galmin Nebula. Translate to Glactic 6 numeric. And broadcast."

"I have recorded the code." Stated Aya.

"Good work." Then Byth started laughing like an evil maniac. "Um can someone turn off that thing now."

"Got it." I said turning off the device. Byth stopped laughing and he looked at Hal in surprise.

"Thank you very much Byth Rock, for the real code."

"Nice work Aya." Killowag congratulated her as she took of the ring from his helmet. I nudged Razer a little, smirking as I brought my eyebrows up and down. _See what I mean!_

Byth looked at Aya, then down at the mind device. "Mind Control, you tricked me. Me! That's low."

"No," Hal said. "We made sure you lived up to your end of the bargain. And now we'll live up to ours." He walked out of the cell and we all fallowed behind. As we hid behind the shadow of the wall, we observed Goat Face and some soldiers guarding the hanger entrance.

"Did you really think we would go all the way with your half of the plan?" I whispered to Byth.

Before he could retort Razer asked. "Is any body forgetting the Red Lanterns all over the place?" _That sounded so unlike Razer._

"No," said Hal, "But I have a plan." He looked at Byth, "Trust me." The Thanagarian looked at him with a deceptive face. _Funny how both Hal and Byth are so alike each other in ticking people, yet they can't trust each other_. Hal turned and we fallowed him up the stairs.

**A/N: So Jim Krieg (producer) pointed out a few things like how Shyir Rev, the first Green Lantern they meet on the Frontier, is like the Sherriff of Frontier space. Get it Shyir Rev=Sherriff, Frontier Space= Frontier the Old West. And Dulock from Betrasus. Count Dulock of Medieval times. **

**Also how the Interceptor Looks like. ****It's two floors: Top floor is the control room, behind that is the table room (where Aya was "born"). On one side of that is the jail cell, and there are elevators on each side of the table room. Elevators lead down to bottom level where there's a hallway leading to the lantern powering the ship and the exit ramp. They haven't decided where the rooms are yet. XD**

**The comic book store had life sized lantern batteries of a Red and Green Lantern. Jason (Razer) was given a red ring and Josh (Hal Jordan) was given a green ring and they both started "charging" their rings on the lanterns. LOL.**

**I got to meet a few Fanterns that I talk to on tumblr for the first time. It was fun to fangirl with them.**

**When Jason explained his audition for Razer, he said he was given like two paragraphs but only had to read one. But he said that he was going to read it all because he said and I quote "I Love This Character!"**

**Speaking about Razer, his character was actually born out of a business model. The company thought that there was to much Green Toys so they added another color to the Crew, so he could make the toy shelf look less green.**

**There was an idea that they didn't use was in the Episode with Byth rock, when Byth is in his fantasy, the Interceptor crew was supposed to get killed in gunfire then the scene is cut to commercial. Jim didn't like the idea because "We still have some kid viewers."**

**And remember in the Star Sapphire episode when Giah'ta said. "I wouldn't mind allying myself with you Hal Jordan", how did she know his name? Well they had a scene of introductions but Bruce Timm wanted it cut out saying, "The viewers won't notice." Really? We are fanterns; we notice the tiniest things like Razer's expressions. But it really didn't bother us.**

**I asked Giancarlo if they were actually putting Arisia Rahb in the show, they said it was classified.**

**If you guys have questions, you can ask me and I'll try to answer. They didn't give away everything. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out Fanterns!**


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: So, did you guys like the info gave you? Do you guys want to see some more drawings? (read the Bottom A/N). Did you guys hear after the show comes back, that they will only show 6 episodes and then go back into hiatus? Will I ever start ranting? You guys are so cool! Silverwolf2010, thanks for making me feel awesome. CatGirlFireflare; haha that would have been funny if Razer did bop Mary on the head. I heard on tumblr that they will only show 6 episodes and then mid-November go back to hiatus. Why must they do this to us?!**

**I wish I did but I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 4 of Episode 11 Flight Club**

We flew up the flight of stairs. I held Goggan in my hands as we fallowed Hal back to…well…wherever. I flew up to Hal and asked "So what's the plan?"

"If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Aw, you can't let me in on it or what?" before he could answer, we felt our rings lose power and we landed on our feet.

"Looks like we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Said Hal as I put Goggan down. I fell behind Killowag as Goggan lead the way with Hal right behind him. I looked back to see Razer holding Aya, one arm around his neck while his arm held her waist. I smiled my troll smile, Razer just rolled his eyes. We turned into a fork in the hall way and saw that one had two soldiers about to turn in. Killowag grabbed a stone club. He jumped out and knocked out both soldiers by swinging the club like a hammer. Hal and Killowag each grabbed a gun; I just held my spear up so that I didn't feel left out.

Suddenly, Bumpy flew over and past us. We turned to see where he came from and saw Bleez, One Eye, and a few soldiers come from around a turn.

"Green Lanterns? Destroy them!" Bleez ordered. Red shots came towards us, but the boys had their weapons and they fired back.

I used my spear to hit shots like baseballs. I grabbed Goggan from a tentacle, put him on my back and called out, "Hang on." as we all ran towards the Bird Cage. Once we got through I put Goggan down and blocked a shot with my spear. Killowag and Hal kept firing, but the Red Lanterns were getting closer. Bleez face turned angrier and angrier. Goggan inked himself once again and this time he passed out.

"Shut the door." Hal called out as Bleez was about to fire. Killowag broke the controls and the door closed. I ducked as some red energy blasted through the cracks of the door. But it wasn't enough to break it, I got up but almost fell back as I heard someone bang the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Bleez's I'm-going-to-kill-you face. I just stuck my tongue out and laughed, but I made it worse and the banging grew louder.

Cheering rang out through the cave and I finally turned to pay attention to what was going on. "But," Hal interrupted. "We need you to do something for us. What we're facing is big. The entire universe is in danger from the menace of the Red Lanterns. Byth, if you and your men join our attack, we just might succeed."

"That was never part of the deal but, "Byth stopped and walked up to Hal placing a hand on his shoulder. "You guys have shown me the error of my ways." He walked up to Killowag and shook his hand. The other hand came to my shoulder and he said, "I'm taking the high road from now on."

"Glad we can help." said Hal as Killowag and him pointed their guns to the ceiling. "Aim for the roof." The shots fired and blasted a hole leading to space.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said coming to Hal's side.

"I always know what I'm doing, trust m-"

"You finish that word and I'll blow you sky high."

"Geez, is it your time of the month or what?" I wanted to hit him right where it hurts but he turned to Byth and said. "Byth, lead your men straight at the warship, right now."

Bird Brain cleared his throat and said. "One moment." He then started to speak to the Thanagarians. "Men! My every thought has been to free you from this horrible prison." _Liar_. "Now we have a chance to fight the Red Lanterns, attack their giant battle destroyer on side of the mighty Green Lanterns. But I say… This isn't our war we don't need to help them." _What the Holy Flip that Bird Brain said what?_ "We should help ourselves by getting out of here as fast as we can. So fallow me, TO FREEDOM!" _That Son of a Bird is going to die!_

I was just about to aim that spear but Hal grabbed it from my hands, "You have to wait for the best part." The outlaws all fallowed Byth out of the hole we made.

"What part?" I screamed.

Killowag walked forward and screamed, "That double crossing-"

"Wait for it." Hal held Killowag back with a hand.

"So long suckers." Byth called back and he flew out.

Killowag became furious and he screamed again. "You let him get away!"

"Yes, Yes I did." I took the spear from his hand and hit him in the weak spot, of course with the soft side of the spear.

He doubled over and went to his knees, holding his sore spot. "Are you even thinking straight?" I said. "Why'd you let him go?"

"To create a diversion."

"What?" Killowag asked.

"Just get behind that slab of rock and I'll explain everything." He said. While Killowag helped Hal get up, Razer took Aya bridal style and flew behind the slab. I went to get Goggan who was still passed out. I picked him up and looked through the peep hole. I almost lost my face when One Eye's claws went through the peep hole. I squeaked a little, grabbed my spear with my hand that wasn't holding Goggan and ran behind the stone wall. Hal was finally recovering, but the other two guys were staring at me and my spear.

I pointed my spear to them and said, "Mess with me, and you get worse." Killowag put his hands up in surrender, Razer didn't say anything but looked away. The banging kept going until the door busted open. It was all quiet, the only thing we could hear were footsteps and our hearts racing.

"Back to the Ship, now!" Ordered Bleez, "We have to get that code or the entire Invasion fails." We heard her growl a little and then take off. Hal peeked a little to check if they were gone.

He then turned to us, "As soon as they're out of reach, we'll leave."

It finally dawned on me and I smiled. _Karma works wonders sometimes_. But Killowag who was standing behind me had to ruin it. "I don't get it."

While Hal explained, Goggan began to wake up. "We could never have won that fight. And Byth would only run, if it was his idea."

"You tricked him," Razer said in surprise, "Again. I've underestimated your deviousness."

I put Goggan down as he finally came too. "And yet you almost lost your jo-"

Hal cut me off, "Do not even mention that."

"Good work Jordan." Killowag said. "We got the code and we got to keep the ring." Killowag brought up his hand only for us to see only one ring on it. He looked at it in shock, then Killowag cursed at the ceiling. "That-that Thief!"

"Well you did tell him he could have if he took it from you."

"My mom always said, think before speaking." I told him.

)))))))))))))))))))) 0000000000 Page Break 00000000000 ((((((((((((((((

We took the stairs that took us straight to where we left the Interceptor, hidden in a crater outside the asteroid. As we got closer, Aya turned to Razer, "I am starting to gain my energy back, but thank you for your assistance, Razer." He hesitated a little but he let her go. And just like nothing happened, she walked to the Interceptor.

I came up to Razer and smirked. He looked at me and said, "That does not mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't." I said as we catched up with the others.

"Goggan." Hal said, "Can you be the Warden for just a little bit longer?"

"Goggan don't know if he can." He replied.

"Of course you can." I said picking the little guy up and hugging him.

"Ok, Goggan can maybe do it." He said hugging me back. I put him down and we all walked into the Interceptor.

As I we said our goodbyes, Hal whispered to me, "What would I do without you?"

"Fall into impeccable doom." I said.

"Thanks for the positive comment."

"My pleasure."

)))))))))))0000000 Page Break/ Flash Back ++++++++++++++++

I woke up to fire that's all I saw. I turned to run but a wall of fire blocked me all around. I felt the fire get closer and closer, and I went down to my knees. I closed my eyes, put my hands over my head, and screamed, "I promise I will never forget, never, never."

"Of course not, my Mary Cherry." Only one person could call me that. I got up and turned. The fire was gone. Everything was black, but one person stood there. She put her hands out for a hug.

"Mama? MAMA!" I ran to her. I quickly looked up to see if it was still her. When I still saw her with skin and everything, I cried.

"It's ok I'm here." She said. She stopped hugging me and looked me up and down. "My Cherry, look at how much you've grown." If you've guessed already, my favorite treat was always cherries. After school my mom would give me a whole bowl, I almost ate it all.

"I hope I did, I'm almost taller than most of the kids in my class."

She laughed, "Yes. But you have grown in more ways. You are not my shy little cherry, you have grown strong."

"But I grew too strong in my mind. I just thought forgetting would help. It's all in the past but, I realized…."

"That you can't totally forget, one thing still has to live on. I'm so proud." We hugged each other tighter. "And you are right, love still lives on. Your teacher Ganthet will be proud you've accomplished so much."

"You know."

"Honey, when we pass, we do see everything. And by the way, who knew you'd become a hero."

"I never had a clue before I got this ring." We laughed a little.

"You must return to your duties." She said letting me go.

Before I could question her, Hal's voice called out through the darkness, "Mary."

+++++++++++++++ Flash Back/Dream ends +++++++++++++++

I got up from my Indian style position and opened the door. Hal stood there and said, "We've made it to the Maelstrom."

**A/N: Was the ending ok? Too cheesy? Sueish? I heard that the next episode is going to be titled "The New Guy". Get it? The new Guy is **_**Guy**_** Gardner. Haha. Check out my deviantart profile KikaKatTIOI and see my new picture. It was sort of a rough sketch based on my recent filler chapter A Time Remebered. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N:OMG These reviews! You guys are awesome. Silverwolf2010; Aww don't make me blush, Queen of OC's, I like that title. CatGirlFireFlare; Mary's such a troll. Haha, so true never mess with Mary. Hey, did you guys like my picture I made? This chapter starts right after the first so don't get confused.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 1 of Episode 12 Invasion**

I walk in and took a seat next to Killowag. I looked out the window to see us getting closer to huge wall of asteroids. I suddenly thought of my conversation with my mom. I remembered her face, smile, everything. _If only that moment lasted longer._

"What are you so cheery about?" I heard Killowag say. I came back to reality and looked to see everyone staring at me. I noticed I had a huge smile on my face and I quickly made it disappear

"Oh um…well it's kind of odd to explain." They just kept looking at me. _Curious and more curious_. "Well I was meditating again and well, I ended up talking with my mom."

"This wasn't a flashback?" Hal asked.

"No. Just Mama and me, like if she was still alive." The ship stopped suddenly.

"We have arrived at the coordinates, to activate the lighthouse." Aya announced.

"Hope that code Byth Rock gave us works," said Killowag, "Otherwise it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I looked at how close together the asteroids were, "Yah no kidding."

"Having to count on the word of a scoundrel," said Razer, "is one of many reasons to not be here."

"Bird Man couldn't lie." Reassured Killowag, "Code was picked right out of his head."

"If anyone can lie to themselves would be Byth," Hal said. _Thanks for the reassurance Hal "_No use talking about it though input the code."

Aya typed on the keyboard in front of her, "Code phrase 'Red Dwarf Born of Galmin Nebula uploaded and ready to be broadcast in its Galactic 6 numerical equivalent."

"Let's get this over with." I whispered to myself. We saw blue hexes come from the bottom of the ship and project to the wall of rock. Nothing happened the first few seconds and I was already getting nervous. But shortly after, a blue light came from somewhere behind the rock. When the rocks parted I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blue swirl rotate and create a path through the mass of asteroids.

"Norts." Killowag said in surprise.

Razer had the same thought, "Agreed."

"Mega Wow" I added.

"Everybody hold your breath." Hal said, and then the Interceptor went forward into the tunnel.

Only a minute in and I heard Killowag whine a little and I saw him cover his eyes. Of course Razer had to say something. "What's wrong Bullivaxion? Closter phobic?"

"No. I just don't like small, closed spaces ok."

"Dude, that's what Closter phobic means." I said.

"I know what it means."

Aya stopped it right there, "We are approaching a free flouting structure ahead." We all looked to see what looked like a bage flouting building, different parts of it turning but not separating.

"The Lighthouse." Hal said, "One of the wonders of the ancient galaxy. It's a shame to destroy this, but no building is worth the cost of a war."

"Hold up," Killowag exclaimed. "If we blow this thing won't the tunnel just collapse around us?"

Razer answered, "Not if I set it up to explode remotely."

"Guess it's lucky for us that you were ahead of your class in sabotage school."

"Ouch." I said aloud.

"Aya," Hal said, "Prepare to dock. Let's …" Whatever he said next, I didn't hear. I was to distracted to see that there were smaller flouting structures around the top of the Lighthouse. All of a sudden I saw it turn and aim what looked like cannons right at us.

"Umm… guys." I said too late. The things started to fire right at the ship. It rocked with each blow from the cannons.

"Taking heavy fire." Aya stated. "All sides." Hal tried to turn around but a beam came out from the entrance of the Lighthouse and kept the ship locked in position.

"I can't move." Hal screamed. "We're stuck!"

"No really." I asked sarcastically.

"I reserve the right to say I told you so if we get out of here." Razer added to the sarcasm.

"Killowag, Razer, let's go." Hal said as they ran out.

"Ahem." I said out loud. The boys stopped and looked at my pleading face.

"Ok fine." Hal sighed.

"Yes!" I said zooming past them. We flew out together, ready to take on whatever was coming. But when I saw Red Lanterns come our way, I almost had to do a double take. Especially since they were the same ones we faced before.

"Red Lanterns? How'd they get the code?" Killowag asked.

"My guess would be Byth Rock." Razer said.

"Well we did let him get captured." I said. Razer flew in front and tried hitting Bleez but she dodged him threw Razer back. I was distracted to see that a fist was about to get pounded to me. Hal flew in front of me and swung with a green baseball bat. I finally came to and flew up to see the commotion.

Razer finally filled us in on names. The one who was about to pummel me was Veon. I looked to see Killowag knock the one called Skallox out of the way and went to brake off the beam. Skallox recovered and was about to take on Killowag again but I made a disk and aimed it at Skallox's head. While he recovered I zoomed towards him and hit him on the shoulder, I turned around and zoomed to him again. This time, I punch Skallox on his side. He grabbed my foot and knocked me on the head, making me dizzy, then he pinned my arms back. Before he could do anything else, a green shot hit him and blew him far from me. The same thing happened to Veon.

Hal and I flew next to each other and looked to the Interceptor. The beam having been destroyed, The Interceptor was able to shoot our attackers off. "Shields degrading to critical." Aya announced.

"We better fall back before there's any more surprises." Killowag said flying passed us. We fallowed in to the hanger after Razer and Killowag. Once we got into the control room, the ship was already heading out from where we came from.

"Aya, ship status." Hal asked. "Are the ultra-warp coils ok?"

"They have received no damage and will be fully operational in 122 minutes."

"Can't let that happen again. Time to restrategise." We got out of the tunnel and back to where we started, the entrance. "That Lighthouse has got to go."

"It's to heavily protected." Razer told Hal, "We can't get through those defenses."

"Green Lantern Hal." Said Aya looking at the panel in front of her, "sensors indicate that the Red Lantern Armada is on route to our coordinates. Estimated time of arrival in 47 minutes and 20 seconds."

"The Armada will make it through before we can stop them." Hal concluded.

"How much worse can this get?" I asked. Razer was about to answer but I said. "Rhetorical question, don't answer.

Hal walked down between Razer and Killowag. "The beam that creates the force tunnel. What if we flew into it?"

"Well how's that?" Killowag asked.

"What if we flew inside the beam? And fallowed it all the way to the Lighthouse."

"By my readings," said Aya. "The intensity of the energy making up the beam will make us virtually invisible."

Hal's faced turned into a smirk. But Razer had more to say, "Are you suggesting we fly into the Emizer?"

Killowag agreed, "Jordan the ship's way too big for that."

"How about just one person." I suggested.

"Are you kidding? Look how that things rotating. Nobody can make that type of precision flying."

"I can." We all turned to look at Aya. _Well she is an Artificial Intelligence._

"To dangerous, I'll do it." Hal said.

"Green Lantern Hal, respectfully, you would fail." _At least she was formal. _"The same attributes that would make you an extraordinary pilot in fluid situations make you unsuited for this task." _Haha_. "Which requires flying a pattern of absolute conformity. I am the logical choice for this mission. And as you would say, I am no longer a 'rookie'."

There was a long pause, and then I nudged Hal and whispered. "Sounds a lot like you used to be."

Hal looked at Aya and said, "All right, but you have to do everything I say."

She just nodded, and we all flew out of the control room and down to the hanger. When the door opened, she began to walk down the steps. But Hal wasn't done, "Don't be a hero, first sign of trouble come back. That's an order."

"I'll keep you uprised on my progress." Then she took off.

**A/N: Was this good. Wait 'till you get to the next chapter. Only three weeks until we get new episodes. Screaming hgfsgfkyegrrg… I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you Silverwolf2010, Smiles123(yes I think I'm going to make a sequel), and CatGirlFireflare for reviewing. So I'm going to try this. Guest(1), I love your trying it. You don't know things till you try it. Guest(2), OMG I hate my spell check, thank you for letting me know. Guest(3), my spell check hates me, I'm pretty much going to edit this story when I'm done. Watch the episodes first before you read this. I think it would be better so you can get a better idea of what the places look like.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Part 2 of Episode 12 Invasion**

We got to the control room to see how Aya was doing. She started to do circles and eventually make her way through the beam. Aya began picking up speed, almost invisible with the Emizer. I was actually shocked at how accurate she was to the rotation.

"Look at her go." I said in excitement.

"Never seen a machine fly that good." Killowag said.

"Perhaps." Added Razer, "There's more to her then meets the eye."

My eyes widened and I looked at Razer, "Was that a compliment?" I asked with a smirk.

Before he could come up with a lame excuse, Aya came on speaker, "Gravimetric forces increasing exponentially. This is difficult."

"Aya, turn around." Hal ordered.

"Negative. I will not fail." I tried to catch up to where she was flying, but I lost sight of her.

I bet the others couldn't see her either because Hal began screaming on the connection. "Aya! Come in, Aya! Respond!"

"Ow! Could you be any louder?" I said taking Aya's seat and rubbing my head.

"She totally disobeyed my order." Said Hal.

I started laughing so hard, I almost fell of my seat. "Look who's talking." And I kept laughing.

Then Killowag said something that actually did make me fall of my seat. "Oh Yah. You especially should get mad when someone breaks the rules."

It took me a little while to catch my breath. Once I stopped I got up from the floor and stood up to see Killowag and Hal arguing about whom on this ship gets to be the one to break the rules. I went to join them.

"Didn't you say that you have to fallow orders unless otherwise?" Killowag asked sarcastically.

"Ok I get it. I'm talking about Aya being on her own down there." Hal said.

"I'm sorry." I said butting into the conversation. "But are you saying girls can't do things on their own?"

"No, I'm just saying this wasn't the time to disobey the order."

"Don't go back to disobey order concept"

"Well that's what this conversation was about." Killowag said.

"Since when are you agreeing with what he says?" I wined.

"I wasn't agreeing with him in the first place!"

"Would you Green Lanterns stop this pointless argument?" We stopped shouting and pointing. We looked to see Razer, red ring blazing, arms crossed. The usual face of Razer.

"Hate to agree, but Red's right." Killowag said sitting down.

"Yep, Aya can make it. No worries." I sat at Aya's seat next to Razer.

"Hakuna Matata." Said Hal sitting down at the pilot seat.

I laughed. "You know what; I haven't seen that movie since Mama died."

"What is a 'movie'?" _Razer had to ask._ But before we could answer, Aya's hologram came up in front of Hal. She looked like she was dodging something from behind her.

"The Automated defenses have been dealt with. And the Red Lanterns still pose a problem. They seem quite angry." _Well duh, have you met Razer?_

"We're coming hold on." Hal said. I had to hold my seat to keep me from flying backwards. We flew as fast as we could towards the Lighthouse. Once we got close, we almost hit the Red Lanterns who were getting hit by the cannons. Instead of blue, they were green, and shooting the red Lanterns until they passed our vision.

"Karma's a bitch. But it's sometime good." I said.

"What's Karma?" Killowag asked.

"So many questions." Hal said to me," so little time."

"Haha, funny." I said sarcastically. We landed in a hanger and we flew out. Aya was already at the door. I flew down, and hugged Aya, "That was so cool, you really did teach those Red Lanterns." Once I stopped hugging her, she gave me a confused look. "Oh, hugging as many meanings; congratulating, affection, and 'glad to see you're ok."

She nodded in understanding, and Hal came down fallowed by Killowag. "Your handy work, Aya?" Hal asked.

"Yes, I simply reversed the durance targeting parameters so the Red Lanterns were the enemy, instead of us."

Hal placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your right, you're not a rookie anymore." What I saw next shocked me the least. She didn't just smile, Aya looked happy. She proved Hal wrong and her face showed accomplishment. _Wow, she's definitely not just an A.I anymore_. We heard clinking sounds and turned to the main panel of the Lighthouse. Razer was already connecting wires and making the bomb. We flew over to him. "How's it coming Razer?"

"The technology is strange to me." He answered connecting the last wire. "But I believe this will cause the energy that powers the Lighthouse to feed back to its reactor."

"You think it will be enough to close this tunnel for good?"

"I can't answer with certainty, but we'll be the first to know."

"All right then, everyone on board." We flew with Hal back to the ship. Once in the control room, we took off from out of the Hanger and back out. Once we were on our way to the other side, it looked like it was going to be smooth sailing from here. Only a few minutes later was I proven wrong. Suddenly a flash of red hit the left side of the ship, right next to where I was sitting. I had to hold my seat to keep from falling off. "Their already here. Razer hit it!"

Razer nodded and presses a button in the panel in front of him. We didn't know if it worked or not until the blue beams holding the meteors apart started to disappear. We had to go faster to make it out alive but dodging the shots wasn't helping at all. We could already see our exit closing in.

"Did I mention how much I hate closed spaces?" Killowag screamed in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh now you admit you're Closter phobic."

He looked at me and yelled, "I'm not!"

Hal kept on dodging but from what he told me; turning slows you down. They caught up to us when they did a bumper hit on the ship. "Why that rotten…" Hal didn't finished and he bumped the red ship back.

The force making the ship rock. "Stop playing bumper cart and focus getting out of here." I screamed.

"He started it." Hal said, to distracted to see Atrocitus hit back. They would hit, we would hit, we hit they hit. It was like that until their ships wing locked with ours. They dragged us on the side, rocks almost breaking our left wing. Sparks started flying right next to where I was sitting.

"Hal!"

"Mary get over here quickly!" I ran to Hal. "It's alright, stand behind me and hang on." I did just that and grabbed hold of his seat.

Aya began pressing buttons, saying, "Powering the Interceptors a-lengths energy gun system." I hear the roof make some noise and I look out to see our ship's roof firing at the Red Lantern ship. Once it let go, we looked in front again to see the exit getting smaller and smaller.

"Hold on." Hal said as he tried getting the ship to go as fast as it could. "We're gonna be close." I was getting so nervous that I was almost making holes on the cushion of the seat with my nails.

I wasn't the only one though, "You must go faster." Razer said quickly.

"Hit it, Hit It, HIT IT!" Killowag screamed.

I close my eyes, not wanting see what happens. I felt the Interceptor slow down and looked up. Wide open space, literally. Once we stopped, Hal got up and cheered. "We did it, we're home free."

"I'm going sit down." I said as I felt my feet shake.

As I got back to my chair, Killowag said, "There's no way those Reds are getting into Oan Space any time soon.

"You said it." I told him, and we did a hive five.

I leaned back on my chair while Hal asked Aya something. "Aya, how's the ship holding up?"

"Despite sustaining considerable damage, repairs of the ultra-warp coils are complete." I sat up abruptly in my chair. _She better not be joking, because shit will go down if she does._

"Really, you're sure?" Hal asked surprised.

"Wait I have to hear the words," Killowag stood up and asked. "You mean we can go home?"

She started explaining, "The Interceptor is fully optional. We may set course for any destination you choose." _Of course she's not kidding, she's Aya. So that means…_

I screamed the like a homesick kid, "WE'RE GOING BACK!" Hal and I ran towards each other and hugged. We let go and we started doing some random victory dances. It was weird, but I really haven't partied like this in a while.

"I hate to be a glurg in the punch bowl but-"

I cut Razer off, "Don't even say that because you always do it any way."

He gave me his creepy glare but pointed out the window, "It seems we weren't the only ones to make it through." We all stopped celebrating and looked to where he was staring at. The Broken Red Lantern ship was just flouting a few ways in front of us. Smoke was coming out of the engine.

"Atrocitus just couldn't have been crushed in that tunnel could he?" Hal said.

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS SEE? There are new video previews for the next episode! OMG you have to see Guy, he's so…..Guy. My Feels! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: Gaaaah I' so sorry this is late. I've been working on a Green Lantern and Young Justice video. It's past noon and I'm like "gaaaah no what am I doing?!" So I'm updating now. Thank you CatGirlFirflare for reviewing. And now, prepare yourself, cuase here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

** Part 3 of Episode 12 Invasion**

"Aya scan that ship. Make sure the damage is real." Hal said as I banged my head on the table. Why couldn't he just stay stuck in the asteroid belt.

"The Red Lantern ship has a ruptured cooling system, power reactor's offline, hydraulic pressure zero, life support failing."

"Killowag, with me. We'll pick up ugly one and ugly two for a well-deserved trip to a science cell."

"I'm coming with you." Razer said in an almost menacing voice.

"Yah me too." I got up.

"No." Hal told me.

"What but-"

"Mary, this is Atrocitus we're talking about, not just a few Red Lanterns."

"But we've fought him before."

"But we've barely made it out." Killowag said.

"And you never know what Atrocitus can do if he gets a hold of you." Hal added.

I wanted to argue, but something told me I shouldn't. Or at least go down without it ending on my terms, "Can I at least interrogate him when you bring him back, and yes you can be in the room with me."

I saw Hal think about it a little, and then say "All right, you can do just that." As he turned to leave I grabbed him in a hug.

"Be careful alright, you don't know what Atrocitus can do if he gets a hold of you." I let go and looked at the other two, "All of you."

Hal smiled at that. "We will." As they turned to leave, Hal said, "Aya, you're in charge of the ship while we're away, any sign of trouble you head to Oa."

"Affirmative."

Killowag picked up his lantern battery, "And this time, I'm bringing a little insurance."

The doors closed and it was all quite. "I do hope that we do not see trouble". Said Aya.

"Me too. But, we've always gotten out of trouble, they'll be ok." I tried telling myself over and over that they were going to be fine. My thoughts were interrupted by some noise behind the control room doors. "Hal what did you forget this time?" I walked out to see the room was strangely dark. I thought I saw a slender shadow on my right but when I turned, no one was there. "Must be my imagination." I went to turn on the light, but when I flipped the switch, I was met by the evil face of Zillius Zox.

"Ready for round 3." He said and his fist met my face, too fast for me to block. I saw only black spots in my vision. I tried getting up but the ship felt like it was spinning. I felt someone take my hands and place something on them. Realization hit me as I remembered the last time this happened to me. I got up and used my feet to kick Zox in in the face. He hit the wall and was dazed for a few moments. I wanted to punch him but hands were looked behind my back. The same device Ragnar's Red Soldiers put me on Betrasus was the same one as now. _Great know how do I connect to Hal?_ Zillus came to and pushed me to the ground. He then dragged me to the control room.

When he got in, he threw me on the ground, "They left one Green Lantern behind, oh Great One." _Great One?_ I looked in front of me to see huge boots standing front of me. I slowly looked up to see Atrocitus, his angry sneer face staring at me. I gulped. _Oh damn shit I'm in trouble._ I then looked behind him to see two soldiers holding Aya's limp body.

"What did you do to her?" I asked menacingly. Someone picked me up and through me to the panel. "Hey, what gives?" I was able to stand up and see a really familiar face.

"What gives, is that punch in the face you gave me." Drusa said.

"Well you did deserve it for taking over the ship." I turned to Atrocitus, "Whatever you're planning is going to fail once the others get back."

He sneered. "If they do come back." _What? _Drusa turned me to face the window. I struggled but soldiers stopped me from giving her a piece of my mind. Then I heard a sound, I finally looked outside and saw what Atrocitus meant. The broken ship, blew fumes, and then exploded.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried fined any sign, Green Red, whatever to tell me. But I didn't see anything good_. No, they can't, they can't be dead. Razer, Killowag…._"HAL NO!" The soldiers let go as I feel to my knees. I hid my face and began to cry. The Red Lanterns just started laughing and calling me pathetic. _At least I have a heart_. _No, not like this please. Wait a minute, the ringing in my ears. If they were dead, they would have felt pain, right?_ Some soldiers picked me up, put me on one chair and tied me up with red energy. I took this time to look outside to the wreckage. I could only see broken parts and a cloud of dust. _They have to be alive, they still have to be. Oh Mama, please let them be ok._ Then I saw it, a red sphere in the middle of the wreckage. When it disappeared, it revealed Kilowag, Razer, and Hal. All of them looking fine. "They're Alive!" I should have kept my excitement to myself though.

"What!" Zox shouted and flew to the window. "Send every soldier! Kill Them!"

"Be quite you buffoon!" Atrocitus said in Zox's face. He cowered a little, his face showing fear. "Put the robot on the pilot seat." The soldiers did so, sitting her up right. Drusa came from behind and put something behind her head. _What is she, uh oh, no way. That's the thing she used to put her down last time. _

Then Hal's voice came over the speaker. "Aya, do you read me Aya? Mary are you there?"

"HA-"I tried to warn Hal but Zox came from behind and put a gag on my mouth. _Seriously, déjà vu everywhere. _I looked outside to see the boys flying over.

"Drusa." Atrocitus said. She nodded and clicked a button on Aya's head. Aya's eyes opened. I tried to scream at her to watch out, but I realized to late what was happening. She powered a shot almost hitting the boy's. _She wasn't powered down, she's being mind controlled!_

"I'm sorry, Hal." Aya said in a more robotic tone. "I'm now a soldier for the righteous crusade of Atrocitus." _Shit, Shit, No… what is wrong with this universe?_

Atrocitus came from behind Aya and said, "I'm so pleased you could join our cause Drusa."

She laughed a little, "Zartock was so very surprised it wasn't him." _I'm not surprised Medusa Man wanted to join._

Zox who was hovering next to Atrocitus laughed evilly and said, "This is so good it's hard to stay angry." Aya kept on shooting at them. I tried to scream to her, to get her to snap out of it, but again I forgot about the gag.

"Set course for Oa." Atrocitus ordered. Aya pressed a few buttons, and I heard the Ultra Warp Coil start up. _No, No, what about the guys? Aya No!_ I tried to struggle, but the ties binding me to the seat gave me a shock. Electric currents go through me. I stopped to breath. _Damn it._ I looked out to see Hal and the others fly over to us again_. No! Look Out!_ Then I felt the ship zoom forward and we were in the same colorful tunnel as when we got to the frontier. _Hyperventilating now, this is not good, now what?_

"What about Razer and his Green Lantern Cronies." Zox said. _I think it's time I had a word in this._ While they were busy, I used my shoulder to get the gag off. It was almost off, when Atrocitus answered the question.

"Let the armada deal with them." _Ha-ha, they can't because the Lighthouse….what is that in his hand? _Atrocitus pressed a button. Zox must have noticed my confused face.

He flew next to me and said. "Wonderful isn't it. Using the Liberators as a way to make a path for our great Armada. All from the mind of our Great Angry One."_ A path, through the maelstrom? He didn't even need to use the Lighthouse in the first place. And now the others are out there on their own. That cheat, that idiot, that monster…._

My nostrils flared and I threw my head back, hitting Zox in the face. My gag came off and I said two words Hal would have punished me for saying. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at Atrocitus. Of course he didn't like this. He walked down, took my bindings off and held me by my hair. "Ow, ow, ow."

"You will regret what you said you leech." He turned and hit my head against the wall. I slumped down and fell to my side. My mind was all blank, but black consumed me.

**A/N: So…. This is the only option I could think of. I have to get back to my video, it's coming out so great, I'm excited to show it. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	45. Chapter 43

**A/N: So close to finishing my video, tweaking here and there. Now I just have to find out how to post it. I can't have a Youtube account. But I'll try my best to persuade my parents. One More Week Guys And The Show Comes Back! I'm So Excited. Over 70 Reviews, My God I love you all. Virtual Group Hug. Thank you Beawolf's Pen, Little Miss Actress, CatGirlFireflare, geekychic1999, Guest 1, Guest 2, and Smiles123 for reviewing. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

Italics are Thoughts.

++++++++++++++++++++ Dream +++++++++++++++++++

"Mary." I open my eyes. In front of me stood my mom.

I was lying down for some apparent reason, but I got up and hugged her. "Hi Mama. Long time no see." I tried to joke, but her face wasn't in a laughy mood. "Mama what's wrong?"

"You're in danger and you have to wake up."

"What?" I looked around to see only darkness. "I don't see-"

"Listen, Hal needs your help and you have to stay awake for him."

"What-oh no…I remember now….i should have kept quiet"

"Think before speaking." My mom said sternly. I sighed and concentrated on waking up.

+++++++++++++++ Dream End ++++++++++++++

I find myself tied up again, which was making me crazy, and I looked around. _The same as last time_, _Drusa controlling Aya while Atrocitus sees his dream come true._ But it was quite though. _Have I gone deaf?_ But then I heard a really familiar voice._ Is that…Salaak? Salaak_! Aya was speaking to Salaak on the speaker, saying Hal and Killowag were hurt and she had info on Atrocitus plans. I screamed, "Salaack, she's being controlled, it's a trap!" but it came out more like. "slfk, shf bng cntlld, ts f tp." _What the hell? _I felt a gag on my mouth. _Why the fuck do I always find myself like this? I'm really getting tired of this shit. _

"Understood, Interceptor." Salaack said. "And Welcome home." _Not the welcome you're going to love though_. I looked up to see Aya just staring into space, literally. But something caught my eye. A small shiny thing went down her cheek. _Is that….Aya, are you crying? You're still here! Come on Aya, fight it_!

I didn't notice Atrocitus walk down to me until I felt him breathing on my neck. _Ewe, do you brush?_ "Well it's seems like our captive Green Lantern has finally woken up, and now." He turned my chair to face Oa. We were already approaching the city where the Guardians Tower was. _No…_ "You get to see this place one last time before I bring it to the ground." _Not unless Hal and the others find a way to get here_. I just gave him one hard glare, showing him I wasn't afraid of him. But the closer we got to the Tower, the more I got scared of Atrocitus. I mean look at him. One ginormous alien that can squash the Guardians like bugs.

As Aya landed the ship, Drusa asked "What do I do with the Nav Com?"

Atrocitus and his soldiers started walking out, but he said, "Do whatever you want with it. It has no purpose anymore." _No purpose my ass._ Drusa smiled at that.

Zox flew up to me and said, "You and I aren't finished yet Green Lantern." I glared at him. But he wasn't fazed and he fallowed Atrocitus outside. I looked out the window to see Salaak and Syad fallow Appa to meet up outside. _No, run., fly, turn back! _Then I saw them stop, shocked expression on their faces. As Syad got hit by a red shot, the ringing came to my ears. _No! _Is struggled, but the binds shocked me with electric pulses again. _No_. I felt tears go down my face. _Mama, please protect them, anything_. Appa picked up Syad and Salaack fallowed him back inside. But the Red's weren't far behind.

)))))))))))))) 000000 Page Break 0000000 (((((((((((((((((((((

It had been over hour and already I'm feeling useless. I've tried getting out of my red bonds, but even one slight move and the electricity would burn through my body. I was resting now, getting my strength back to try again. _I know it's crazy, but I have to try. For Oa. _

Some ringing came to my ears. Every few seconds it would come and go. _Oh no, someone's getting hurt, I need to get out_. I struggled again, the bonds sending electricity in my veins. My vision got blurry. _No, you have to stay awake, for Hal._

Drusa walked in, having gone out a few minutes ago. She left Aya powered down on the floor. For some reason I felt this wasn't good. Drusa came to me and oddly enough, pulled my gag off. I gave her an odd look. "What, you thought I was going to untie you. Keep dreaming."

"Why take my gag off?" she didn't answer. Drusa kneeled next to Aya and turned her on. _This is it_. "Aya take her down Now!"

"It can hear, but it won't respond physically."

"Don't. Call. Her. An. IT." I said menacingly. Drusa just rolled her eyes, and opened a compartment on Aya's back. "Hey, leave her alone."

"You know the more you talk, the more useless you sound right."

Drusa started doing some techy stuff on Aya's wires. "If you're going to destroy me." said Aya. "There is a more expedient method."

"Aya stop suggesting things." I urged.

"Destroy you? I wouldn't dream of it." Drusa answered. "I'm just deleting all your higher functions so you behave like a proper NAV Computer."

"She has higher functions because she thinks better then you." I said to Drusa. I don't know what made me do this, something told me to stall her._ For what?_

"Unless you have any last words for your 'friend' here." Drusa continued.

"Once I get out of here…" I faltered. I noticed a tiny pink thing come from the door. _What the _

_Hell?_

"Say goodbye my puppet." When Drusa said that, the pink thing got bigger, shining light into the dark room. Drusa stood up, but something Red shot at her and hit here against the panel. Drusa went cold. _Ha, bitch!_ I looked to the pink thing and almost screamed in relief. Razer walked out from the pink light. _No, it's a portal. I recognized it as the one that Leida and the Twins told me about. The only way you can travel is if you have a love for someone. But that would mean…_

"Razer, ho-how-" Aya stuttered, her face full of surprise. _No seriously how?_

"It…does not matter." _Say what?_ He kneeled down and picked up Aya gently from the ground. She rested her head on his chest as Razer took of the machine and crushed it. When it was off, Aya's eyes widened and I realized something. They were dull in the beginning, and now with the machine off, Aya's eye's had a little sparkle in them. Razer and Aya stared at each other, both smiling. _Now Kiss!_

Razer said something that made me agree and disagree at the same time. "We must find Hal Jordan."

"WHAT?" I shouted. "That's it? No ki-" But they both looked at me, Razer with a raised eyebrow. The ringing in my ears came again, but this time, it didn't stop. I shook my head and said, "Forget I said anything. Just help me out here." Razer helped Aya up and then he came and untied me. I didn't see how he did it but he must have used his ring to unlock my bonds. As Aya scanned the ship for any Red Lantern virus, I looked at Razer saying, "All right, no matter how much you deny it." I pointed to where the portal once was. "That thing says otherwise." I realized that I still had the ringing in my ears. "Shoot, where's Hal?" I asked.

"He should already be here." All three off us looked at the tower.

"Come on." I ordered and we flew out. I zoomed by the red soldiers guarding the ship. They were surprised and started blasting me anyway. I heard grunts and shouts, so I stopped and looked back. Razer and Aya, were already taking them down.

Razer saw me stop and he shouted. "Go find him, he might need help!" I hesitated but nodded. I flew through the entrance but got to my first fork in the road almost instantly.

"Which way?" My left ear then rang harder than my right. I looked to my left. _That one leads to…. the meeting room!_ I flew as fast as I could, turning and trying not to hit any walls. When I got to the main hall of the meeting room, I saw a trial of destruction. Different doors broken down, many light post shattered on the ground. I flew to the meeting room and saw the Guardians in the corner, a weak Salaack among them. Hal was struggling to keep Atrocitus at bay, but Atrocitus broke through a construct and, kicking Hal to the wall. "Hal!"

Hal saw me "Mary!" Atrocitus took him by the head and hit him to the ground.

I wanted to fly over and kick the big guy's ass, but Zox flew in front of me. "Well look who decided to join her Green Lantern to die."

I powered my ring, "Move. Out. Of. My Way!" we both shot at the same time. We stopped firing and then the real fight began. I flew down and punched him in the face…or body. He used his weight to push me to the wall. I didn't hit the wall, I used it as a springboard. With my feet I pushed off and made a construct fist, grabbing Zox. I looked down to see what was going on. Hal was lying on the ground… unmoving. "HAL!" My construct broke and Zox grabbed my arm and flung me to the floor. He made a roaring sound and red energy came out of his mouth. I blocked it but my shield was breaking. Zox stopped as we both heard a grunt.

I wanted to cry in relief. Hal was still alive, from here I could feel that he was hurt, but he didn't care. He went to Atrocitus and punched him so hard, the big red almost fell over. Both Zox and I were shocked. Hal punched him again, brought his fist down on Atrocitus's face. Hal punched him in the chest, then he flew up over him. Hal gave Atrocitus one angry glare that was no match for Razer's, powered his ring, and punched him right in the face. Atrocitus didn't fall at first, but when he did he fell down so hard, it made a huge boom sound.

We all just stared at the unmoving body of Atrocitus. One Earthling was able to take down the powerhouse of the Red Lanterns. But I wasn't as surprised as everyone. To me….well….this was just another moment where Hal proves everyone wrong. I smiled. _That's my Dad._ I looked at Zox, made a punching glove of green energy and said, "So who's next?"

Zox looked at Atrocitus limp form, then to me, then to Hal. "Guards, Retreat!" Zox screamed as he and the other two began to leave.

"Wait, Zox, Soldiers all of you." Hal said. "Listen." I flew over to stand next to Hal as he began to explain. "Stop this war before it begins. I was telling the truth. The Green Lanterns will help rebuild your shattered sector." Zox was going to turn and leave, but Aya and Razer stood at the entrance. Razer gave Zillius a glare that said 'I dare you to move.'

Zox turned back to Hal and me. He flew to us and said. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that anything will change. Who here would ever come to the Forgotten Zone?"

"I will come." We all turned and I almost gasped. Appa came forward and said. "What happened to your sector was a tragedy. Our willingness to ignore the tragedy we caused was a crime. I pledge to you the Guardians will make restitution" _Appa admitting his mistakes, it's the Apocalypse._

We could see Zox thinking about it. Only a few moments later he said "As long as our people not threatened again." Appa came forward and put his hand out. Zillius looked at it, and then shook hands with him. I was so happy things were coming together, that I went to Hal and hugged him

"Mary, you're not hurt are you. Did he do anything?"

"Don't worry I'm ok, the bonds they held me in were kind of hard to break out." I looked to see Aya and Razer still next to each other, hearing the arrangements for what to do for the Forgotten Zone. "But at least some help came just in time." Hal looked at Razer and his eye's widened.

"How did-"

"I think you should ask him yourself." I said punching him on the side. My ears rung as he held his side. "Hal, are you ok?"

"What would happen if I say no?"

**A/N: No the story is not done! Oh My Feels guys! We're down to the last few chapters. Why must it end so soon?! NOT! This is just the first story. I'm totally making a sequal…after I watch the next season. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	46. Chapter 44

**A/N: Last chapter Everybody! This is not the last update though, remember that! Oh wow I already miss writing this story. All my feels are breaking I can't hjgkhdkjdfkf… But I'm alright. Thank you to Beawolf's Pen and CatGirlFireflare for reviewing. Mary's reaction to that scene are based on my reaction, except I wasn't tied up but actually lying on my bed going why, why Why! So without holding you guys back. Here is the last chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

Italics are Thoughts.

**Part 2 of Episode 13 Homecoming**

"Ow, careful."

"Well stop moving."

"How can I stop moving if you're….whatever you're doing is making me sore?"

"Well get used to it, Razer got used to it, Killowag was fine, so stop being a baby."

We were in the hospital center where healers train and those who need treating get treated. While Hal was telling me what happened on their side of the story, I was pretty much putting him back together. I couldn't help but feel proud for Giata, the shy girl was actually able to change the way Zemeron lived. When he told me about Carol, I wanted to slap him for forgetting. But I didn't because he later told me he kissed her.

We left The Gurdians and Zillius to discuss planning. After I treated Salaack he went down to prepare Atrocitus to take from a cell to a real prison. Razer, Aya and I went to get Drusa. And her face when she woke up in green energy ropes, priceless. I even took a picture with my phone. We still don't know what to do with her, but she might end up back on Mogo. Killowag hasn't reported in yet, but Zillius got a transmission from fellow Red's saying the armada was destroyed by a Green Lantern, a talking planet, and what surprised us most was when they said Blue Lantern. _I was kidding, I never knew what I said would come true_. We had a feeling it was Killowag with back up, so we rested easy.

Once the ringing was gone, I took my hands off him and said, "There, all done."

"Thanks." We just looked at each other. And then hugged. "Oh Mary I was so worried. I mean you were ok with Ragnar, but this was Atrocitus and you never-"

"-Know what he can do to you if he got a hold of you, I know. I mean they were controlling Aya and I had to do something, but then when we ultra-warped I thought the worst. When I got so feed up I called him….um….well let's just say it had me end up on a wall."

"So he did hurt."

"Hal he's already getting punished, I don't think he needs more." He didn't look convinced, but we kept hugging any way. The doors opened and Syad walked in. "Hey Syad, do you need more treatment."

"No my dear but thank you. Appa would like to speak to you two. Meet him outside the docking bay." We fallowed her to the main hall but she had to go from there. We bumped into Aya along the way and she explained something to Hal. They were kind of slow so I told them I would meet them outside. When I got out, the day was bright. It was like nothing happened, a regular night on Oa passed. No Red Lantern was about to take over the entire universe.

I looked to my left and saw Razer waiting outside. Then Salaak came from one entrance with Atrocitus, tied up and flouting in green energy. I flew towards Razer and landed. They both gave each other glares. I don't seem to be the glare type, so I did the logical thing. I stuck out my tongue and said, "Nah, nah- na-nah, nah!" Then Salaack took him to who knows where. I looked at Razer, who looked down a little sadly. I knew what he was thinking. "Hey." He stopped dazing and looked at me. "She may not be here anymore, but I bet that Ilanna girl would be real proud of what you did, Razer. And look." I pointed to the two dots in the sky, "Justice was served. And um….. thanks for saving Me and Aya."

It was an akwerd moment at first, but what he did next shocked me. He rubbed my head, messing my hair up and said "For a crazy young lantern….you are very brave." My face brightened with a huge smile. We turned and looked to see Hal and Aya walk up to us. We then turned back around to see Zillius and the Guardians taking last minute notes.

"You will find me a loud and greaten voice of justice for my sector, guardian." Zox said to Appa. "Whatever reperations you think are enough start by doubling them.

"You know if he wants to be a voice of justice, he shouldn't be too greedy" I said.

Hal placed a hand around me, "Meet the new boss, same as the old boss. More or less."

"Can the Guardians trust Zillious Zox?" Aya asked.

"They can trust him to do whatever is in his best interest, and that's a start." Hal looked at the Red Lantern, "Razer, how in the world did you get to Oa as fast I did."

I lifted own eye brow and smirked. _Come on…just admit it_. "I-" but the greatest moment was interrupted when Appa cut in. _Damn it, not know!_

"Green Lantern's of 2814. You two have not been debriefed. That is we guardians have not had a chance to…*couph*…thank you, Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon.

"You just did." Hal answered. I smiled and nodded, "But I've gotta get back to Earth."

_Um, what now?_ Appa was more surprised, "You have just averted an intergalactic war. What on Earth can be more important than that?"

"Dessert." Hal said simply. He winked and looked at me. "You coming?"

"You go meet up with Carol, I've got to pack." He just shrugged and took off.

"I'm going to go too. I still have to come up with an excuse for missing school." I didn't wait for a response. I just waved and went inside the Interceptor. I had packed earlier already, I just had to grab my battery and phone. I found my phone in a drawer and took it out. I decided to see the pictures I would have to put in a secret place.

One I took of the color's of the frontier when we first got there. Aya was in one when she started learning how to use my phone. That's the day when she saved my IPhone from losing battery. One of Killowag when he had Razer in a head lock. Razer was just another victim of Killowag's explanations on how to take down the enemy.

There was one of Tai'le and Bothe. Those sneaky girls took my phone from my pocket. They were fast learners and the quickly learned to know what a camera was and what it does. Leida took it from them and gave it to me. I saw almost ten pictures of them making weird faces. I explained to Leida what it was, and she really wanted a picture of me and her. So on one picture, it was of me and here making a funny face. I went to the next picture and saw Iolande, Ragnar, and I. It was at the ball, before Ragnar became…Ragnar. After I explained what a phone was, they wanted a picture of us together. I couldn't delete this photo and I don't know why, but I kept them.

Then the last one was my favorite. It was one of everybody. Killowag, Razer, Aya, Hal, and me. And I remember it so clearly.

+++++++++++++ Good Flash Back+++++++++++

"Green Lantern Mary." Aya said. "I think this idea is, what is the word…."

"Intelligent, no, you mean Genius."

"I was about to say 'mean."

"You're just saying that because you haven't been a pranker yet." We were hiding behind a wall, next to the hall that leads to the dorms. Our plan, scare them out of their rooms and trip them with trip wire. I was going to take video, and take a picture afterward. All Aya had to do was press a button.

"All right, you know what to do, right?" She nodded. I took out my phone, and pressed record. "Let's get this party started."

She pressed a button on the panel next to her, and the alarms rang out, blaring red all throughout the ship. We heard a lot of shuffling and noised, so I pulled up the trip wire. First Killowag fell to the floor, then Hal fallowed by falling on top of him. Lastly, Razer came and fell on top of Hal. I signaled Aya to stop the alarms, and I stopped the recording. Once I took the picture, I started laughing, rolling on the ground. I must have looked like a hysteric creep, but this was too good. I felt someone pick me up from my color, and I looked to see Hal. He took my phone and looked at my picture.

I asked him, "Should I title that 'The Three Stooges' or 'Desperate Housewives?" He let go and was about to delete the picture. But I took it away before he could.

"Mary, you shouldn't use the alarm as a prank. Only for emergency's. Now give it."

"No way am I not done yet."

"You're going to scare someone with the flash?"

"No, but I'll remember that one." I gave sly smirk to the clueless aliens. "What I meant was….that….we haven't had a …. " _Ding, ding, ding!_ "Family Picture!"

)))))))))))))))))))) 00000000 Page Break 000000((((((((((((((((

"Now you stand there." I told Aya, putting her next to Hal.

Then I went to Razer a put him next to Killowag. Of course Razer wasn't happy about this "And what is the purpose of this?"

"To remember the good times." He was confused. "Just stand there, ok." I went over to my phone and created a construct tripod. Once I made sure the camera was at a good angle, I pressed the timer. "Ok, everyone put your best smiles on." I ran in between Killowag and Hal. I put one arm around Hal and with the other made a peace sign. Hal put one arm around my shoulder. Then the flash went off.

++++++++++++ Good Flash Back Ends ++++++++++++

"To remember the good times." I whispered. I put my phone in my bag, took my battery on my other hand and flew out. I dropped off my battery at my regular room on Oa. I picked up my school books I left behind. Then I took off. I flew out of the planet and made my way towards Earth. _Things are going to be a lot calmer now._

And let me tell you, I spoke to soon. But that's for another time.

The End

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST UPDATE! Stay tuned. On Saturday I'll be doing reviews for the next episode, last minute thanks, and links to my new picture( based off of this chapters flashback) and video(which I finished). I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out**


	47. Finale Submition

**Now the story has come to an end. Sad thing to say, but there is still a sequal to come. This is my last submit for this story. At the end of all this I'm going to show you my review on today's episode( ). But first I'm going to give thanks to:**

_**My Reviewers who helped me reach over 70 reviews. You guys are awesome and you're comments were the best:**_

CatGirFireflare, Beawolf's Pen, Smiles123, geekychic1999, Silverwolf2010, ChowHound, Pokemonjkl, FreezingTime92, Hawthorn Tree, cocobean4ever, NightWingedOwl, WindGoddess Rune, NightWhisper184, MuderBurger, Shells210, Skystar, PandaPearl1, Little Miss Actress, and the many Guest.

_**Thank you to the people who put this story on their alerts**_

Beawolf's Pen, Blue Kitsune, Bluedancingkittykat, CatGirlsFireflare, Cocobean4ever, Elle baybee, FanficFanticGirl131, FreezingTime92, Geekychic1999, Hawthorn Tree, Irish888, Little Miss Actress, NightWhisper184, NightWingedOwl, Nyx'sBlackRose, Shelia13, Shells210, Silverwolf2010, SS-lover06, and WindGoddes Rune.

_**And thank you to those who put the story on their favorites**_

Blue Kitsune, CatGirlFireflare, FanficFanticGirl131, Ginga no Yousei, J. Shane Cahs, Jmasta32, Little Miss Actress, Nyx'sBlackRose, Shelia13, Shells210, Silverwolf2010, Twilight Spirit, WindGoddess Rune, and Zeno518.

**Link To My New Picture and My Video is on my Profile. You guys can just copy and paste and it will lead you straight to it. **

**And now for the review on today's episode. SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! Spoilers end at the "spoilers end" at the bottom.**

_Review on "The New Guy" _

-Manhunters: fffuuuuu ok. I was expecting them to stay off world but how on Earth(or how in the universe) did they get on Earth. I'm not suprised to see them wake up but they're on Earth for crying out loud.

-Carol and Hal's relationship: Ok they just got together and one episode later they break up. I think the breakup scen was well written that it gave me tones of feels. But why? why so soon? They were so good together. But it does add more to the plot for the rest of the season. We get some Carol and Hal angst. And maybe the question…will Hal and Carol ever get back together.

-The Media: you are all so dumb, would you really risk you're life to get footage of a Manhunter vs. Green Lantern Fight?

-Guy Gardener: the doosh and sometimes insightful new guy on the show. In the beginning i really thought they were going to be friends. Hot wings and the fact they talked bad behind the Gaurdians. Relationship problems and what not. Only to find out that everyone on Oa likes him. Apster? Delacasy? They then start fighting around earth and during the fight we totally forget that they are almost alike. During the discovery of the Manhunters and their fight with them, we see a sometimes do help each other only for Guy to put it down with a sly remark. The episode showed that Guy might just be doing it for publicity. Until we get towards the end of the fight. Hal and Guy fight side by side and destroy the manhunters. They fist pump and after Carol and the call with Hal, we see the true side of Guy. He wants to feel like a Hero, to be remembered since it doesn't seem like he has connections. So Hal and Guy become friends becuase they do have something in commen, being Heroes while trying to maintane a normal life. But again of course Guy ruins the moment with asking for Carols number. Sorry Guy, she's taken.

-Honor Guard- well something good did come out of all this….maybe maybe not. But Hal was given a new job being the guy who patrols all of gaurdian space. that means we will get more adventures since he gats to patrol other planets in other sectors.

-inside jokes; The Bro Hug, Never O'clock, and Hot Wings. Now i'm Hungry….

-Characters: where are Killowag, Aya, And Razer damn it. They better show up in the next episode. I defenetly didn't expect to see them in this episode since it does take place on earth. But maybe next episode they help out Hal with his new job.

**END OF SPOILERS: This episode does have me ask a few questions. Like how am I going to put that in my sequal? How is mary going to fit into the new season. Gah what am I going to do. I'll think of something. Well I'm KikaKatTIOI, signing off for now. Until next time. Peace Out!**


	48. Sequal News

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY I'M COMING UP CALLED _WAR OF EMOTION_. IT'S THE SEQUAL TO _JOURNEY TO THE FRONTIER_. I POSTED THE INTRO, ALREADY. GET READING, EVERYTHINGWILL BE EXPLAINED THERE.


End file.
